Dark Sun
by Kucik1Naruki-chan
Summary: Sebuah misi membuat Naruto datang ke kerajaan Uchiha. Ia harus ekstra hati-hati karena berada di wilayah ini. Semua berjalan lancar dengan semestinya. Tapi, masalah hati dilibatkan dalam hal itu. Membuat kacau semua hal yang sudah tersusun rapi. Sasuke yang menyadari keanehan terhadap Naruto semakin mewaspadainya. Menyelidiki siapa sebenarnya dia. #SasuFemNaru.
1. Chapter 1

**Dark Sun**

 **Rated : M ( banyak adegan kekerasan untuk kedepannya).**

 **Genre : Hurt/comfort, drama, family, friendship.**

 **Warning : Typo, OOC, EYD, FEMNaru.**

 **Fairing : SasuFemNaru, yang lainnya menyusul.**

* * *

 **Kucik1Naru-chan**

* * *

Chapter 1

.

.

.

"Dahulu, di mana para siluman, monster, dan manusia saling hidup berdampingan. Mereka hidup tenang saling berbaur satu sama lain. Tidak mengherankan jika ada keturunan dari persilangan mereka tersebut. Hidup mereka begitu damai, dengan perbedaan yang begitu mencolok. Namun mereka bisa menumbuhkan kasih sayang diperbedaan yang mereka miliki."

"Bahkan mereka memiliki klan dan ras yang berbeda-beda, tapi semenjak—"

 **Brukk**

Terdengar benda yang terjatuh. Ah, atau memang sengaja dijatuhkan. Benda itu sebuah buku, tergeletak di samping lemari penyimpan. Berbagai buku tersusun rapi, yang mana membuat mata sakit dengan ketebalan buku tersebut.

Buku yang tergeletak di lantai itu, hanya buku bercover sederhana. Warna putih sebagai sampulnya, dengan gambar matahari dan bulan. Iya _simple_ , hanya dua gambar itu.

"Apa yang kaulakukan, bodoh?" suara teriakkan terdengar. Seorang wanita bersurai pirang pucat dengan mata melot, bibir berpoles merah itu berkedut menahan kesal. Tangan bertengger di pinggang, gemetar, begitu ingin memukul kepala bersurai secerah mentari di hadapannya. Hai, kalau begini terus, Tsunade harus menambah dosis di obat yang sering diraciknya. Anak ini bisa membuat wajahnya tiga kali bertambah tua.

"Aku sangat bosan dengan buku itu…" gadis bersurai pirang cerah tidak kalah sewot menanggapi ucapan sang nenek. Uzumaki Naruto habis kesabaran sudah. "Baa-chan tahu kenapa? Karena Baa-chan selalu merecokiku dengan buku yang sama. Apa tidak ada buku yang lain? Cerita ini seperti mantera kutukan. Aku selalu mendengarnya dari umurku tiga tahun," Naruto begitu malasan menjabarkan pendapatnya kepada sang nenek.

Bahkan ia curiga, mungkin saja buku itu sudah dibacakan semenjak ia di dalam kandungan. Tidakkah neneknya bosan dan lelah akan semua itu.

Buku itu selalu ada di hari-hari Naruto. Seolah seperti makanan yang harus selalu dimakan, agar dia tidak mati karena kurang asupan gizi. Tapi, tidakkah sang nenek sadar, bahwa buku itu bukan sebuah makanan, yang mana jika naruto tidak membaca, ia akan mati. Seperti seorang yang kelaparan. Bukan pula Naruto membenci buku tak berdosa itu, gadis ini hanya ambigu dengan tingkah sang nenek.

Bagaimana tidak, semua orang sudah tahu dengan cerita buku berlambang matahari dan bulan itu. Bahkan kebanyakan masyarakat hanya menganggap mitos belaka.

Namun, nenek tua ini, tiada henti dan lelah untuk memperingatkannya. Agar Naruto tidak lepas dari jangkauan sang buku. Mata berpupil _shapphire_ melirik ke arah pojok ruangan, ke tempat ia melemparkan buku tadi.

"Tapi buku itu penting bagimu, akan bermanfaat suatu hari nanti," Tsunade menghela napas menjelaskannya. Bukan juga wanita ini tidak menyadari perasaan sang cucu, akan tetapi dia memang harus memperingatkan Naruto. Biar bagaimanapun itu bagian dari hidup mereka.

"Baa-chan tahu? Aku bahkan tak sempat membaca buku tentang kisah cinta," Naruto menjawab dengan nada frustasi. Wajah melonkionis diperlihatkan sebagai pendukung aksinya.

'Huh,' Naruto hanya bisa mendengus dengan ucapannya barusan. Terdengar menjijikkan di telinganya sendiri.

'Cih, yang benar saja,' umpatnya lagi. Itu memang ungkapan yang tepat untuk menampar sang nenek dari kenyataan tentang buku tersebut. Andai kalian yang berada diposisiku. Selama sembilan belas tahun disuguhi dengan hidang menu itu-itu saja. Jawab, apa kalian tidak bosan? Pastinya kalian akan komplin, kan? Begitu juga dengan Naruto.

Cahaya mentari menerobos di balik tirai yang tersibak rapi. Hembusan angin terasa sejuk dari jendela yang terbuka. Naruto melangkahkan kaki yang beralaskan karpet berwarna coklat kombinasi hitam, dengan sulaman emas dibibir rendanya. Kaki menapak ringan di atas karpet, melangkah pelan ke arah buku yang terongok di atas lantai. jemari mengambil buku itu, dan membawanya ke hadapan Tsunade.

"Dan lagi, kenapa buku ini sangat tebal?" sebuah pertanyaan yang diajukan sang cucu. Naruto sudah sadar, dia bukan perempuan bodoh yang tidak menyadari _size_ sang buku begitu berbeda. Beserta segala keanehan di dalamnya.

Padahal, mereka mempunyai _cover_ yang sama, dengan lambang yang sama pula. Entah kenapa yang dimiliki keluarganya berbeda, seolah hanya buku ini yang spesial. Bonus aura yang bisa membuat engkau seperti berada di dunia lain, akibat sensasi yang menguar kuat dari sang buku.

Naruto meletakkan buku itu di hadapan sang nenek, menaruhnya di atas meja. Alis Tsunade berkedut melihat buku yang di letak di mejanya. Wanita ini berusaha menahan emosi, ia berusaha sabar menghadapi bocah yang selalu membuat tensinya mencapai ambang batas. Jika tak begitu, sudah pasti meja ini yang akan terbelah dua.

Naruto melangkahkan kaki yang berbalut celana jins, dengan santai ia menuju pintu yang tersuguh di hadapannya. Menatap lurus sang pintu, seolah itu adalah penyelamat hidupnya dengan situasi di dalam ruang ini, yang mana terasa mencekam karena aura sang nenek.

Langkah Naruto terhenti, begitu mata beriris sebiru langit melihat lambang yang sama lagi. Lambang yang sama disampul barusan. Lambang yang membuat darahnya bergolak, yang membuat detak jantungnya tak berirama tenang. Sekarang, lambang ini ia jumpai lagi, terukir dengan simbolis dilapisan kayu sang pintu.

'Ini sungguh hebat,' pikir Naruto. Apa ini salah satu upaya sang nenek juga? Agar dia selalu ingat dengan buku beserta isinya. Oke, si nenek berhasil dengan upaya ini karena Naruto selalu terbayang buku itu.

"Heh," Naruto mendengus pelan. Bahkan tak tanggung-tanggung di langit-langit kamarnya, simbol itu juga ada. Terukir harus, seolah itu memang langit sungguhan, yang mana memang harus ada benda si matahari dan sang bulan. Sehingga fantasi sang nenek tak tanggung-tanggung tersalurkan dengan semua usahanya itu.

Apa sekarang kalian mengerti kenapa Naruto menganggap sebagai 'kutukan'. Hal-hal yang ada di rumah ini selalu mengingatkan Naruto dengan buku purbakalanya. Seolah menjadi alaram kebakaran di dalam pikirannya. Yanng harus berdering ketika ia meninggalkan sejenak saja. Mungkin agar Naruto harus ingat selalu, apa yang ada di dalam sang buku.

"Ada apa ?" Tsunade membuka suara. Ia penasaran kenapa Naruto terdiam seperti patung di depan pintu. Bukanya segera ke luar, seperti yang selalu dilakukan jika akan kabur dari sang buku.

Naruto yang mendengar teguran Tsunade terhenyak dari pikirannya sendiri. Gambar dengan lambang ini seperti mengandung magis. Ia seperti berada di dimensi lain jika sudah memikirkannya. Ini seperti kauberfantasi dengan alam bawah sadarmu sendiri.

Kadang, Naruto merasa seperti dikuasai di alam sadarnya itu sendiri. Katakanlah ia gila, itu lebih baik bagi Naruto, untuk mendreskripsikan semua magis yang menguar kuat sewaktu dirinya memandang dan memikirkan simbol matahari dan bulan itu.

"Baa-chan, tanpa kauperingatkan, aku selalu ingat dengan buku itu beserta isinya. Tidak cukupkah dengan simbol-simbol yang terukir di sudut-sudut rumah ini?" Naruto meringis, ketika mengingat begitu banyak isi di rumah ini yang berhubungan dengan sang buku. Sudut bibir Tsunade terangkat mendengarnya. Yeah, memang itu tujuannya. Dasar nenek yang kejam.

Tsunade terdiam memandang daun pintu yang menelan Naruto dari pandangan, tangan berkulit putih terulur mengambil buku yang diletakkan cucunya tadi. Jemari bercat kuku merah tersebut membalik buku yang sudah ia hapal isinya di luar kepala.

Di buka lembaran akhir buku tersebut, mata menatap dingin, saat melihat gambar yang terukir jelas. Sang rubah berekor Sembilan, dengan ekor mengarah ke atas.

Mulut rubah itu terbuka, seolah ingin melahap apa saja yang ada di hadapannya. Di lebarnya ruang mulut itulah sang matahari dan bulan terukir dengan masing-masing sebagian dari perwujudan mereka. Seolah menambah kengerian gambar dari buku tersebut. Di samping sang rubah, para siluman, monster dan manusia mengelilingi mahluk tersebut, dengan latar langit yang begitu gelap.

 **##KucikiNaru-chan##**

Gadis bermata merah menatap tajam orang di hadapannya. Surai pirang pucat yang dimiliki tergerai rapi, dengan sebagian sisi diikat ke belakang. Dia tak peduli, jika gadis yang ditatap risih atau tak nyaman.

"Nee-chan, jika seperti itu, kaubisa jatuh cinta kepadaku," Naruto berucap, tidak tahan juga ditatap intens dengan sesama jenis. Terlebih lagi jika orang yang melakukan 'semacam' Shion. Gadis ini memiliki kemampuan melihat masa depan. Sedangkan yang ditegur hanya mengangkat sudut bibir begitu mendengar ucapan sang objek mata.

Bukannya Shion senang dengan tuduhan sepupunya. Hanya saja, ia begitu penasaran, dengan gadis bersurai pirang yang memiliki mata secerah langit di jagat raya ini. Kemampuannya tidak bisa melihat masa depan Naruto, sekalipun bisa pasti meleset. Anak ini seperti mempunyai perisai pelindung dalam dirinya.

Mata Shion tidak bisa melihat masa depan yang Naruto miliki. Padahal, sewaktu Shion melihat seseorang untuk pertama kalinya pasti bayangan masa depan orang itu akan terlintas atau terekam jelas di 'penglihatannya'.

Shion sadar, ada sesuatu yang membuat kemampuannya tak bisa menembus hal itu. Suatu penghalang yang tidak Shion ketahui. Kekuatan ini adalah kemampuan yang diwarisinya semenjak ia dilahirkan. Garis dari keturunan seorang miko, yang mana ia peroleh dari sang ibu.

"Apa yang kaupikirkan, Kitsune?" Mata _Shapphire_ terangkat ke asal suara, menatap manik berpupil merah yang dimiliki Shion. Oke, kali ini serius, nama itu terucap hanya dalam misi atau pertanyaan penting.

Kakak sepupunya memang terkenal kalem, namun jangan tertipu dari itu semua. Di balik wajah cantik yang disertakan kelembutannya itu, tersimpan kejudesan luar biasa. Ibu Shion bersaudara kandung dengan ibunya, Kushina Uzumaki. Meski kedua orang tua mereka sudah tiada. Bagi mereka tak mengapa, tetap saling menyayangi.

"Aku hanya ingin memotong 'daging', Kyuubi," giliran Naruto menggunakan nama spesial untuk menjawab pertannyaan Shion. Bibir tipis Kitsune terangkat, begitu melihat perubahan raut wajah sang kakak.

Dengan cepat Shion mengkalemkan diri. Jangan kalian kira 'daging' yang dimaksud kitsune itu daging hewan, yang mana bisa kalian masak setelah dipotong, terus dengan nikmatnya bisa kalian santap dengan segelas wine di meja. Cih, inilah yang Shion tidak suka. Dia tidak bisa 'melihat' Naruto dengan 'penglihatannya'.

Akibat hal itu, sekali Naruto berucap, sukses membuat ekspresi di wajahnya berubah. Oh, Shion tidak suka ini.

Tiba-tiba saja tubuh Shion dan Naruto menegang. Tubuh mereka terdiam kaku, kepala mereka dipaksa mengarah ke samping.

"Apa aku lama, Kitsune? Kyuubi?" terdengar suara rendah di samping mereka. Alis orang tersebut mengerut melihat objek yang disapa diam mematung.

"Ck, ck, sudah lama tak bertemu, kalian menyambut dengan wajah seperti itu? Aku sedih sekali," sang penanya membuka kacamata yang bertengger di hidung mancungnya. Bibir berpoles lipgloss sedikit mayun, seolah kecewa dengan ekspresi seorang yang disebut Kitsune dan Kyuubi tersebut.

Koper yang dibawa ia lepaskan begitu saja, tidak takut akan pencurian terhadapa dirinya.

"Kurama, aku akan membuang semua pakaian seksimu, lalu menggantinya dengan kimono, jika kau melakukan ini lagi," Naruto menjawab dengan suara pelan, _plus_ dengan senyum manis yang bertengger di bibir begitu mereka bisa terlepas dari jurus khusus yang dimiliki si Kurama. Gadis yang dimaksud membelalakkan mata, ia memiliki manik biru yang sedikit lebih muda dari mata Naruto.

"Oh ayolah, jangan pandang aku dengan seperti itu, aku memang cantik dan seksi, kan?" sang gadis malah menanggapi dengan berpose seksi sambil tangannya bertengger di pinggang.

Naruto hanya memutar bola mata mendengar ucapan sepupunya. Gadis ini, Ino Yamanaka, Ayahnya bersaudara dengan ayah Naruto, Minato Namikaze. Entah kenapa Tuhan memberikan ia dua saudara yang judes dan narsis seperti mereka, ratap naruto di dalam hati.

"Duduklah Ino, dan jangan buka jaketmu," Shion mempersilahkan sahabatnya, sehabis dilepaskan dari jurus yang sama dengan Naruto barusan. Shion baru saja memperingatkan ino, membuat yang dilarang menaikkan alis.

'Kenapa?' satu pertanyaan terucap dari isyarat. Bagi Ino penampilannya bagus, seksi malah. Dengan rok jins di atas lutut dan menggunakan _hill_ tinggi. Ia menggunakan _tanktop_ dilapisi blazer yang senada dengan rok jins yang dikenakan. Modis dan memikatkan? _Perfeck,_ dan itu harus bagi Ino.

"Arah jam Sembilan, _burung ingin keluar dari sangkar._ " Seketika Ino menyeringai, melirikkan matanya ke arah yang dimaksud. Salah satu kesukaan Ino atas kemampuan sahabatnya itu adalah, Shion begitu tahu menyenangkan hatinya.

Inilah yang terjadi, cobaan menjadi orang seksi dan cantik. Ke mana ia berjalan, di situ para mata memandang. Ino menarik kursi lestoran, lalu menghempaskan diri di atasnya. Di silangkan kaki kanan lalu menumpukkan di atas kaki kiri, mempertontonkan kaki jenjang berbalut kulit mulus yang terawat.

Shion hanya tersenyum melihat isi kepala Ino. Sedangkan naruto mendengus melihat kelakuan sepupunya. Dasar penggoda.

 _"Biarlah ia terbang. Begitu mendekat, patahkan saja sayapnya. Agar tak bisa melalangbuana kembali,"_ senyum tulus disajikan. Begitu tulus bagi yang tak mengetahui jenis senyum ini, karena begitu palsu senyum terukir dari bibir yang terlihat memikat, dengan warna _peach_ yang menggoda.

"Sepertinya, kausudah sangat ahli 'menirunya?'" Naruto tersenyum mengejek ke arah Ino.

"Harus dong, mungkin saja senyum ini membuat sang rusa terperangkap," senyum palsu itu terhenti, namun secara perlahan menciptakan tarikkan sudut miring di bibir Ino.

"Dan setelah itu mematahkan salah satu tanduknya. Tak mengapa, kan? Aku dengar tanduk rusa bisa dipakai sebagai pengobatan. Siapa tahu bisa mengobati 'lukaku' juga," raut wajah cantik itu berubah kaku, begitu mengucapkan kalimat terakhirnya.

Aura kebencian begitu kentara terlihat, merebak keluar dari pori-pori sang Kurama. Namun dengan cepat Ino memasang senyum 'itu' kembali. Senyum yang mengingatkan ia dengan 'luka' ini, luka yang tak kunjung sembuh. Melihat sang rusa masih berlari ke sana kemari dengan riang. Sedangkan ia harus lumpuh karena terluka.

Tawa merdu terdengar dari bibir Naruto, ketika melihat aura sang kakak. Membuat ia 'girang', ingin segara mencincang daging-daging segar yang berseliweran di kepalanya. Shion hanya mengulum senyum melihat tingkah saudara dan sahabatnya ini. _Yummy_ , sepertinya mereka akan pesta besar dekat-dekat ini.

 **#**

 **#**

 **#**

Suara gemersik terdengar di malam yang pekat, kelebatan bayang-bayang tak bisa ditangkap oleh indera penglihatan. Hutan Konoha begitu gelap dan mencekam, namun jangan salah dengan kegelapannya. Di balik rimbunnya hijau warna daun yang tersamar karena sang malam itu, berdiri kastil kerajaan yang begitu megah.

Iya, Negara ini memakai sistem kerajaan, berbeda dengan Negara di sampingnya, Uzu Shogure. Yang unik, perbatasan mereka hanya di batasi oleh hutan ini. Tak ada tembok yang menjulang tinggi, dengan lapisan beton dan ranjau sebagai pemisah.

Gemersik daun kering terinjak sesuatu begitu nyaring didengar, seperti nyanyian sang penyihir yang mengundang di malam yang gelap. Laju kaki bergerak cepat, begitu tangkas melewati halangan di malam yang gelap dengan hanya memakai penerang dari sang bulan yang menerobos di celah-celah pepohonan.

Tanduk kokoh menantang sang malam, berdiri angkuh bertengger di atas kepalanya. Sang rusa berlari dengan kecepatan tak wajar, melebihi rusa pada umumnya. Di sampingnya sang serigala berlari tak kalah kencang, bulu hitam itu bergoyang tersapu angin yang berhembus kencang. Warna hitam yang dimiliki menambah pekatnya sang malam dengan mata merah menatap tajam ke depan.

Serigala berlari mendahului sang rusa, pacuan kaki tak mereda sebelum sampai ke tujuannya.

Kastil kerajaan begitu terang di mata yang melihat, karena begitu banyak lampu-lampu yang menghiasi. Satu jam menembus hutan Konoha, akhirnya mereka sampai juga. Kota begitu lekang dengan gelapnya malam, para penduduk sudah terlelap dalam buaian sang mimpi.

Sang rusa melirikkan matanya ke arah serigala yang menatap purnama. Benda itu sebentar lagi akan penuh dalam lingkarannya. Serigala tersebut melaung ke atas dengan keras, seolah menyapa sang rembulan dengan laungannya. Membuat sang malam terasa mencekam.

Sang rusa menundukan kepala mendengarkan laungan itu, entah apa yang ada dibenaknya.

Malam merambat semakin larut, menyisakan dua makhluk yang mengecil di pandangan mata dengan seiring langkah memacu kaki ke kastil kerajaan. Menyisakan perkotaan yang lekang dalam kesunyian, menyisakan purnama yang membisu dalam kegelapan.

 **TBC**


	2. Chapter 2 Kerajaan Uchiha

**Dark Sun**

 **Rated : M, banyak adegan kekerasan untuk ke depan dan kata-kata kasar yang tak boleh dibaca di bawah umur.**

 **Genre : Drama, friendship, family.**

 **Warning : EYD, OOC, POV, Typo, Gender bender..**

 **Fairing : SasuFemNaru, yang lain menyusul.**

 **Kucik1Naru-chan**

Chapter : 2. Kerajaan Uchiha.

Kerajaan Konoha begitu padat dengan para pekerja yang memulai kesibukan mereka. Negeri ini menganut sistem kekerajaan untuk mengatur negaranya. Tapi, jangan harap kalian menyaksikan sebuah bangunan rumah yang khas di pedesaan dahulu.

Kota yang terbangun saat ini sangat pesat dengan pertumbuhan dan perekonomian di seluruh dunia. Gedung pencakar langit berdiri dengan angkuh menunjukkan kelasan yang dimiliki. Meski demikian, masih banyak juga yang mempertahankan rumah bergaya dahulu, tak lupa dengan alat-alat yang sudah moderen dan bangunan yang sudah dimodifikasikan.

Termasuk mansion diperumahan Uchiha yang masih mempertahankan bentuk aslinya. Tak mau merubah, karena itu bagian peninggalan bangunan tradisional di Konoha. Rumah itu melambangkan kebangsawanan mereka. Di sini masih menjadikan status kebangsawanan untuk dihormati, karena leluhur merekalah yang konon membangun desa yang sudah menjadi kota sebesar sekarang.

Kerajaan Konoha memiliki tiga bangsawan yang masih bertahan sampai sekarang, yaitu bangsawan Uchiha, bangsawan Hyuuga, bangsawan Aburame. Selebihnya mereka tak bisa mempertahankan keturunan mereka, atau punah sewaktu peperangan antar klan dahulu. Keluarga kerajaan punya abdi setia yaitu klan Nara dan Inuzuka semenjak dahulu sampai sekarang.

Itachi Uchiha, si putra mahkota anak tertua kerajaan ini sedang menyetir untuk menuju pusat kantor kepolisian. Jangan khawatir, dia ke sana bukan sebagai tersangka ataupun menjenguk anggota keluarganya. Itu tak akan pernah terjadi, sang kakek Madara Uchiha akan menangis di liang lahat jika itu terjadi dan menghantui mereka sepanjang hayat karena sudah mencoreng nama baik yang dimiliki bangsawan Uchiha.

Mobil Ferrary Race versi terbaru mengkilat terkena cahaya matahari. Baginya membeli mobil seperti sekarang sangat mudah, hanya perlu memesan ke perusahaan tersebut. Dan nantikan terparkir di mansion Uchiha, atau rumah pribadi mereka sendiri.

Dengan cepat Itachi membuka pintu mobil setelah sampai dan memarkirnya terlebih dahulu. Lelaki bersurai panjang yang diikat satu sedikit berbincang terhadap rekan yang dikenal sewaktu memasuki lorong untuk menuju lapangan sebelum menemui adiknya.

Hari ini, adik satu-satunya yang dimiliki Itachi akan dilantik sebagai kepala kepolisian. Meski tergolong belia di umur sekarang untuk menempati posisi tersebut, tak menjadikan Sasuke ditentang atas pengangkatannya.

Di usia duapuluh tujuh tahun, sudah banyak misi, pengaturan, pengalaman yang Sasuke kerjakan. Singkat kata dia tak mempunyai celah untuk dikritik, yah, kecuali tampang sedingin es di kutub utaranya itu. Terlebih lagi dia berdarah bangsawan, anak raja Uchiha Fugaku pula. Tuhan tak adil memberikan kesempurnaan dengan para Uchiha itu.

Apa berlebihan? Mereka rasa tidak, dengan paras menawan, talenta, kecerdasan, dan darah bangsawan mengalir tiada terputus dari generasi ke generasi. Menandakan darah bangsawan yang mereka miliki tiada duanya. Ungkapan yang terlalu tinggi untuk Uchiha. Iya, tapi tak cocok juga untuk mencemoh, karena mereka membuktikan kualitasnya.

Lihat saja dengan berdiri si bungsu Uchihan Sasuke dengan tatapan dingin memandang ke hadapan, di sampingnya Nara Shikamaru sebagai wakil ketua yang dipilih. Mereka berdua selalu memberikan kejutan terhadap kepala kepolisian terdahulu. Sangat berlian dengan aksi dan otak encer yang dimiliki.

Itachi menatap Sasuke dengan tatapan andalan para Uchiha, begitu datar disorot matanya, namun, semua mengetahui Itachi sedang berbahagia, habis memenangkan tender perusahaan, diberi pengangkatan jabatan Sasuke pula.

Meski demikian, Itachi sadar tak semua menyukai para Uchiha. Lelaki ini sudah diajarkan dan terdidik, jika tak ingin hakmu diambil, maka berusahalah untuk membuktikan jika kaulayak mendapatkan hakmu.

Dirinya bukan tak mengetahui permainan kotor dalam perusahaan bahkan sampai kepemerintahan kerajaan. Semoga dengan menjadi si bungsu sebagai aparat keamanan, Itachi berharap semua menjadi lebih baik. Itachi mengenal Sasuke melebihi pengetahuan Sasuke akan dirinya sendiri. Meski terlihat arogan dengan sikap dinginnnya, tak menjadikan Sasuke melalaikan tugas yang diemban. Adik kesayangan yang ia miliki sangat bertanggung jawab dengan apa yang ditugaskan.

Senyum mengembang di wajah tampan Itachi, begitu Sasuke melirikkan mata kepadanya. Dasar memang darah Uchiha, si adik hanya memberikan tatapan datar. Terkadang Itachi ingin sekali menukar seluruh kekayaan yang dimiliki para Uchiha, hanya untuk mendapatkan satu wajah ceria yang diberikan Tuhan untuk terlahir dikeluarganya, yang selalu minim akan ekspresi.

Semoga Tuhan menjawab keinginanmu putra mahkota.

#

#

#

Hari ini Naruto dan kedua kakak yang dimiliki sudah sampai di tujuan. Mereka sedang menatap diam bangunan di hadapannya. Sekarang mereka berdiri di pekarangan istana kerajaan Uchiha, begitu kagum dengan kemajuan negara ini.

"Tidak kusangka, bisa melihat kerajaan di dalam buku dongeng," Naruto tersenyum miring, _surprise_ juga dia akan bangunan yang masih mepertahankan bentuk aslinya. Mereka tak merubah beberapa bangunan yang memiliki nilai sejarah bagi negeri sendiri.

Meski demikian, alat-alat kastil istana sangat moderen, terlihat dari bahan-bahan yang dipakai untuk memperkuat sang kastil itu sendiri. Lift yang menggantikan tangga, sedikit memodifikasi tanpa merusak khas bangunan aslinya.

"Terus, kauberharap menjadi Cinderella? Dengan sepatu kaca menghiasi kaki? Dan berlari sambil meninggalkan sepatu kacamu?" Ino mencibir mendengar komentar adiknya. Bukan mereka tak diberi gambar ke kerajaan ini, hanya tak menyangka saja, jika dilihat langsung akan semegah ini.

"Bukan Cinderella, tapi dewi kematian dengan sepatu kulit dengan mengeluarkan sabit saat sang pangeran mendekat. Bukan begitu, Kitsune?" Shion bergumam pelan, sambil matanya mengamati kastil istana.

"Mungkin saja," dijawab dengan senyum ceria oleh Naruto, para lelaki yang melintas serta memperhatikan mereka secara diam-diam, bersemu merah melihat senyum manis yang mengembang di bibir gadis bersurai secerah mentari itu.

"Kau merusak imajinasiku, Shion," Ino melirik sinis. Mereka melangkah memasuki istana, disambut dengan ruangan yang luas. Bisa dilihat lorong yang panjang dengan kelambu sebagai penghias di tiang penyanggah, yang berdiri untuk menompang istana.

Ruang seorang raja memang sangat luas, di sini begitu lengkap dengan buku, televisi, komputer dan alat-alat moderen lainnya. Gorden tersibak rapi dikedua sisi jendela, memberikan pemandangan indah dengan taman yang terbentang luas. Konon, dahulu taman tersebut tempat untuk para istri raja bersantai dan para gadis-gadis bangsawan berkumpul.

Yah, sangat sesuai dengan keindahan bangsawan itu miliki. Aura kecantikan yang bersaing dengan keindahan bunga-bunga tersebut, kilaunya menyesatkan seseorang, membuat terlena yang memandang.

Naruto terkikik melihat tingkah Ino, kakaknya yang satu itu memang sangat suka bunga. Semoga ia tak membabat habis isi taman untuk dipakai mandi kembang, ataupun menaburi tempat tidurnya.

Berbeda dengan Ino, Shion lebih memilih melihat buku-buku yang tersusun rapi di rak yang begitu penuh dengan isinya. Semoga sang raja suka berbagi dengan apa yang dimiliki, melihat mata sang kakak yang bermanik merah tersebut bergerak lincah memandang buku yang berjajar penuh. Sepertinya dia sangat senang.

Dan Naruto? Gadis ini hanya diam, bersantai di sofa yang sangat empuk. Tak sangsi ia akan tertidur jika rebahan di atas sofa itu sekarang. Mata _Shapphire_ yang dimiliki menatap lurus ke kursi pribadi seorang raja. Tempat yang mana bisa menguasai pergerakan kerajaan ini, atau bisa melakukan apa pun yang diinginkan.

Derit pintu terdengar, mengalihkan perhatian Naruto. Mata biru dengan cepat melirik para kakaknya, Shion dan Ino bergegas menuju sofa kembali, yang sempat mereka duduki tadi. Fugaku Uchiha berjalan dengan tegas, khas para bangsawan ajarkan.

Mata setajam elang itu menatap dengan datar ketiga gadis di hadapannya. Sedikit terusik dengan warna tak biasa yang terdapat di dalam negerinya. Yang bermayoritas gelap, alias hitam. Warna di hadapannya itu bagaikan seberkas cahaya di kegelapan, terlebih untuk gadis yang di tengah, bersinar seperti layaknya matahari.

Sangat amat menyilaukan, sedikit berbeda dengan gadis yang berada di kedua sisinya. Mata itu lebih biru dan bersurai lebih mencolok, mengingatkan dia akan seseorang. Hal itu pula yang membuat Fugaku terusik.

"Kalian pasti sudah tahu akan sistem pertukaran ini?"

"Iya," jawab mereka serentak. Ternyata bukan sekadar rumor, raja ini tak suka berbasa-basi. Fugaku sedikit terdiam memandang mereka dengan tajam, Naruto tersentak menyadari kebodohannya. Bagaimana bisa dia melupakan hal terpenting, lalu dengan cepat ia berdiri menuju ke arah Fugaku.

"Ini surat-surat perjanjian selama kami menjalankan tugas di sini," Naruto menyerahkan map yang disertai surat penting di dalamnya. Fugaku menerima dan membaca berkas tersebut setelah Naruto kembali duduk ke sofa.

Wajah itu tetap datar dengan tangannya bergerak lincah menorehkan tintan di atas kertas. Mata melihat setiap bait kata yang tertulis, Fugaku memandang nama yang tertera dan menyebutnya.

"Uzumaki Naruto?" yang disebut menegakkan tubuh.

"Saya, Uzumaki Naruto," Naruto berdiri dan memberikan hormat.

"Kau seorang intelijen khusus?" alis Fugaku sedikit mengerut, sedikit tak percaya melihat perawakan gadis ini. Celana jins panjang, memakai baju berbahan satin, sedikit renda di tangan baju yang bergelembung. Terlihat jauh dari kesan intelijen, Naruto lebih feminim dan manis. Seperti gadis biasa pada umumnya.

Diam-diam Shion tertawa senang membaca pikiran lelaki di hadapannya. Andai Fugaku tahu, Naruto lebih memilih tak memakan ramen seminggu daripada didandani seperti ini. Benar, semua ini karena ulah Ino dan Shion.

Menurut mereka adiknya lebih cantik berpenampilan seperti ini, tentu saja usaha mereka berhasil dengan segala tipu muslihat. Menjinakkan seorang Kitsune tidak butuh satu pengorbanan saja.

"Anak bungsu yang kumiliki baru diangkat menjadi ketua kepala kepolisian hari ini, kuharap kau bisa bekerja sama dengannya," tak ada senyum tak ada nada yang berarti, namun aura yang menguar tak menerima penolakkan atas ucapannya. Tipikal Uchiha, tak suka ditentang namun suka menentang.

"Baik," Naruto menjawab hormat, biar bagaimanapun Fugaku orang tertinggi di negaranya. Meski melihat wajah datar itu membuat Naruto kesal, semoga saja dia tak mempunyai keturunan seperti para Uchiha ini.

"Kalian akan tinggal di mansion Uchiha, kami sedang melakukan renopasi di tempat para aparat pertukaran. Bagaimanapun gedung itu sudah sedikit tua," ketiga gadis ini ingin sekali tertawa begitu keras, tak menyangka Tuhan memudahkan jalan mereka..

Fugaku memang sudah berencana merenopasi bangunan tersebut semenjak bulan lalu, namun, baru sekarang ada waktu. Sudah belasan tahun tempat itu tak digunakan, karena memang tak ada sistem pertukaran dari negara lain ataupun negaranya sendiri.

Yah, lagipula istrinya sangat kesepian, mungkin menempatkan ketiga gadis ini di mansion yang ia miliki akan sedikit menghibur hati Mikoto. Ternyata ada udang di balik batu, Uchiha memang tak memberi secara percuma.

Memang Mikoto tak pernah menuntut, tapi sorot kesedihan tetap terlihat saat melihat Itachi ataupun Sasuke sedang sibuk akan pekerjaan mereka. Meninggalkan sang ibu di kesendiriannya.

Mereka bertiga menyeringai dan saling melirik setelah kepergian Fugaku, dengan cepat menyusul di arah belakang sang raja.

 **###***Uchiha &Uzumaki**###**

Itachi terdiam melihat nama yang tertera di layar handphone, ada apa sang ayah menelpon batinnya.

"Moshi-moshi," Itachi menjawab telepon.

"Cepat ke kastil kerajaan, Ayah menunggumu," titah Fugaku di sebrang sana.

"Baik," singkat dan padat, mereka berdua memang tak pernah berbasa-basi. Karena itu semua tak ada di kamus Uchiha.

Sekarang, Itachi berada di dalam mobil beserta ketiga gadis yang terlihat kembar, karena memiliki perawakan yang hampir sama. Pemuda ini segara menuju kastil setelah sang ayah selesai menelpon. Memperlihatkan ketiga gadis yang membuat dia terusik dengan warna mereka,, terlebih dengan Naruto. Mereka begitu cuek, tak mengidahkan lelaki tampan yang biasanya membuat seorang gadis histeris akan kehadiran Itachi.

Entah mengapa Itachi merasa sedikit tak nyaman dengan gadis yang duduk bersamanya di depan. Pertama kali melihat Shion, gadis ini menatap Itachi dengan mata sedikit melebar, nyaris tak terlihat jika Itachi tak mempunyai kemampuan istimewa di _penglihatanny_ a.

Tatapan itu disertakan senyum merendahkan, dan terkesan jijik di mimik wajah. Itachi sedikit tak tenang, baru kali ini dia melihat dan diperlakukan seperti itu. Dia penasaran, apa gerangan yang membuat Shion berperilaku seperti tadi.

Sedangkan Shion mengulum senyum, senang atas pemikiran Itachi, sedikit bermain dengan putra mahkota tak membuat ia dihukum, kan? Yah, menambah garis di wajah lelaki tersebut kelihatannya terlihat bagus. Ini benar-benar mengasyikkan saat ia membaca pikiran Itachi lagi.

Kastil kerajaan sebenarnya tak jauh dari mansion Uchiha, hanya perlu berjalan satu kilometer saja, namun tak sopan menyuruh tamu untuk berjalan kaki. Bahkan ada jalan khusus untuk menuju mansion tersebut.

Mansion Uchiha begitu unik dan moderen dengan ukiran bangunan yang terpahat itu. Itachi memarkirkan ferrary di halaman rumah, apa tempat ini tak berlebihan dengan ukurannya. Bahkan mereka harus mengitari beberapa mansion untuk menuju rumah induk.

Naruto membuka pintu mobil, lalu Ino menyusul dari belakang. Mata bermanik biru langit itu menatap setiap pekarangan, rumah induk ini sangat berbeda dengan mansion-mansion yang mereka lewati tadi. Setelah tadi disuguhi bangunan khas klasik Konoha, sekarang mereka melihat bangunan moderen khas luar.

"Mari ikut saya," Itachi berbicara sambil membimbing mereka ke dalam. Para maid dan buttler menyambut dengan hormat. Ya, ampun, Naruto merasa seperti seorang tuan putri saja. Benar-benar keturunan ningrat Uchiha ini.

Seorang wanita berambut hitam tertegun melihat putra sulung yang ia miliki, tumben Itachi pulang cepat pikir Mikoto. Dengan cepat si anak menghampiri ibunya.

"Ibunda, saya pulang," Itachi menbentuk senyum, namun Mikoto hanya terdiam melihat ke arah depan. Tepatnya kepada para gadis yang tersenyum manis melihat mata sang ratu memandang mereka. Seperti tak mendengar ucapan Itachi, Mikoto malah melangkah dengan cepat menuju tamu mereka.

"Apa mereka menantu Ibunda, Itachi?" ucap wanita ini dengan senyum mengembang melihat para gadis. Tidak mengidahkan keadaan yang menjadi hening karena ucapannya.

Mata kakak beradik tersebut saling melirik, tak tahu harus bereaksi seperti apa. Apalagi melihat senyum ibu dua anak ini bertambah melebar, ada apa dengan wanita ini pikir mereka bersamaan. Sedangkan Itachi berdehem untuk memecahkan keadaan yang menjadi terasa aneh karena perkataan ibunya barusan.

"Ibunda, mereka para aparat pertukaran dari negara Uzu, karena tempat itu masih direnovasi, maka Ayahhanda meminta mereka tinggal di mansion Uchiha, di pavilliun barat," Itachi memberi penjelasan atas prasangka Mikoto barusan. Meski sedikit kecewa, tak menyurutkan imajinasi wanita tersebut. Tak mengapa, toh juga banyak jalan bagi seorang Uchiha. Ya ampun, ibu dengan dua anak ini sedang trobsesi rupanya.

Shion melirik Mikoto yang memandang Naruto dengan sedikit mengerutkan dahi. Mata Shion sedikit membesar melihat isi pikiran ratu yang masih memandang imouto-nya dengan intens. Ini tak bagus pikir Shion, sedangkan Naruto malah tersenyum ramah kepada Mikoto.

Itachi menyadari, ada yang tak biasa dengan wanita satu ini. Sekejap Shion mengalihkan pandangan mata ke arah lelaki yang memandangnya. Itachi sedikit terkejut, karena tiba-tiba Shion memandang kepada dirinya, sedikit tak suka dengan tatapan yang diberikan gadis tersebut dan senyum yang terbentuk itu.

"Mari ikut Ibunda." Ingin sekali Itachi memotong habis rambut panjang yang dimiliki. Melihat ratu kerajaan ini serius dengan anak 'perempuannya'. Ya Tuhan, mengapa Engkau tak memberi keturunan perempuan di keluarga ini, setidaknya Mikoto tak terobsesi dengan keinginannya itu. Memiliki menantu sama saja dengan memiliki seorang putri, engkau cerdik Mikoto. Malangnya sang anak yang jadi sasaran.

#

#

#

Matahari sudah akan meninggalkan singgasana sang langit, memberikan semburat indah di ufuk barat. Sasuke merasa awas dengan keadaan sekitar, dengan tenggelam sang matahari membuat mereka lebih waspada. Shikamaru menyenderkan tubuh di kap mobil, para petugas kepolisian banyak beroperasi di perbatasan hutan saat ini.

Keadaan desa di pinggir Konoha akhir-akhir ini tak aman, banyak terjadi pembunuhan dan beberapa penduduk menghilang. Sasuke sudah menyelidiki dengan tindak lanjut masalah tersebut, hal yang tak wajar melihat luka yang didapatkan para korban.

Cahaya jingga sudah tak terlihat, menandakan matahari sudah tergantikan tugasnya. Terdengar derap kaki di kejauhan, sosok itu perlahan-lahan menampakkan wujud yang semakin membesar. Seekor anjing dengan ukuran tak biasa yang dimiliki hewan pada umumnya. Helaian bulu berwarna putih bercampur hitam di bagian kepala dan menyebar sampai ke ekor.

Sasuke dan Shikamaru menegakkan tubuh melihat kedatangan hewan itu, mereka bersiap menyambut, sudah menantikannya semenjak tadi. Anjing ini menatap para manusia yang serentak mengelilingi kedatangannya. Mata hazel memincing tajam ke arah Sasuke.

Tubuh hewan tersebut menundukkan kepala, mengarah ke tanah. Hidung bermoncong yang ia miliki mengeluarkan napas seperti mengendus, membuat tanah yang berdebu di area itu sedikit beterbangan.

Geraman terdengar berat seperti menahan sesuatu dari suaranya, gigi taring perlahan memendek seiring ukuran tubuh yang mengecil. Bulu yang awalnya lebat perlahan-lahan mengecil ke permukaan pori-pori kulit, menghasilkan tubuh yang bersih dari bulu lebat yang ia miliki tadi.

Seorang pemuda yang masih menunduk dengan kepala yang mengarah ke bawah, lengan kokoh yang memiliki otot tertampang semakin jelas akibat posisinya sekarang. Surai kecokelatan bergerak tersapu angin malam. Lelaki tersebut lalu berdiri, menghasilkan tubuh yang bertelanjang dada.

Tato segi tiga merah terukir di pipi, napas sedikit tersegal akibat jarak yang ditempuh sampai ke tempat sekarang. Sosok tersebut masih ditumbuhi bulu yang lebat dari perpotongan pinggul sampai ke ujung kaki disertakan kuku yang memanjang.

"Aku menemukan para monster dan siluman tewas di perbatasan hutan, seperti dibunuh dengan sesuatu yang tajam. Luka mereka semua kebanyakan di bagian perpotongan leher sampai ada kepala yang terputus," lelaki yang masih setengah berbulu menyampaikan apa yang ia lihat tadi.

"Apa kau menemukan keganjilan lainnya?" Sasuke bertanya dengan nada serius, meski wajah berbalut kulit putih porselin itu tetap datar.

"Aku tak bisa mencium bau mereka, bahkan kehadirannya saja tak bisa kurasakan. Dia pintar menyembunyikan cakra, dan tempat di area pembunuhan tadi diselimuti kekai genkai. Saat aku ke sana, sudah menemukan mereka tergeletak tak bernyawa," jawab lelaki bersurai hitam dengan tak kalah serius dan sedikit bingung atas yang dialaminya tadi. Baru kali ini penciuman yang ia miliki tak berfungsi, padahal lokasi itu tak terlalu jauh darinya.

Wajah Sasuke sedikit bingung, apa makhluk itu seperti mereka? Atau ulah para monster? Sasuke hanya bisa menerka saja karena bukti yang dia miliki belum cukup atas ini. Sasuke harus segera mengusut masalah ini, kejadian yang terjadi sepekan lalu meresahkan warga Konoha. Terlebih lagi yang tinggal di perbatasan hutan.

"Hm, begitu," Sasuke menggumam pelan, matanya mengarah kepada para polisi lainnya. "Penyelidikkan hari ini selesai," para aparat membubarkan diri tanpa diperintahkan untuk yang kedua kalinya. Sasuke membuka pintu mobil, tangan mengambil kantung plastik di kursi, dilemparkan kantong tersebut kepada lelaki yang masih bertelanjang dada.

"Kenakan pakaianmu dahulu, Kiba. Sebelum kau bertransformasi ke bentuk tubuh manusia."

Wow, Uchiha berucap lebih dari dua kata, pasalnya ia risih melihat pemuda yang hampir bugil jika tak menahan transformasnya. Hanya menyisakan sedikit bulu yang masih dipertahankan.

Kiba hanya nyengir menampakkan taring gigi, meski benda itu sudah memendek namun, masih terlihat panjang untuk dimiliki manusia pada umumnya.

Keringat sedikit mengalir di dahi, menahan transformasi seperti ini memang sedikit menyakitkan bagi para siluman. Menahan cakra yang siap untuk menarik pertumbuhan yang keluar dari dalam tubuh. Berbeda pada saat mereka akan melakukan perubahan, fase itu terjadi lebih mengenakan, karena mereka tak perlu menahan cakra yang memang sudah siap untuk dikeluarkan.

Mereka para siluman menggunakan cakra untuk menahan ataupun mengeluarkan perubahan wujud. Jujur saja, mereka merasa sedikit sakit saat bulu yang lebat tersebut mengecil masuk tertarik ke dalam. Tulang menyusut ke bentuk semula, organ dalam yang terasa luas ketika menggunakan wujud siluman terasa sesak sewaktu kerangka tulang mengecil dan menyesuaikan ke dalam bentuk tubuh manusia. Untung Kiba sudah termasuk mahir menggunakan cakra dalam proses tersebut.

"Hoi," Kiba mengeluarkan kepala dari jendela mobil, menegur mereka jika ia sudah selesai dengan aktifitasnya. Shikamaru mengendarai mobil sedikit cepat, mereka harus kembali ke kantor kepolisian untuk membicarakan masalah ini lagi. Mengumpulkan informasi dari aparat yang sudah bertugas di daerah-daerah tertentu.

Kepergian mereka menyisakan keheningan di tempat yang ditinggalkan. Tak menyadari mata berwarna emas memincing bagaikan ular di kegelapan hutan Konoha.

 **~~Kuci1Naru-chan~~**

Kapal angkatan laut terapung di permukaan, bulan purnama begitu indah malam ini. Sinar yang dipancarkan begitu indah, menghangatkan hati dengan rasa damai yang tak terkira. Mata bermanik rubi menatap tak berkedip seolah tersihir akan keindahan sang dewi malam.

Wajah tampan dengan surai kuning pucat itu terkena cahaya rembulan, memberi efek seperti seorang yang begitu memuja dan mendambakan apa yang di lihat oleh mata. Baju angkatan laut membalut di tubuh bidangnya, membuat ia terlihat gagah akan benda yang dikenakan. Temujin menatap sendu sang purnama, malam ini kepulangannya ke Uzugakure, di mana tempat dirinya dilahirkan.

Temujin mengeluarkan handphone, menatap wajah seorang gadis yang memenuhi layar seluler tersebut. Senyum terukir melihat wajah cantik kekasihnya. Sudah sebulan mereka tak bertemu karena ia sedang bertugas.

"Aku merindukanmu, Naruto."

Suara itu berbisik terbawa angin malam, berharap bisa tersampaikan oleh gadisnya. Temujin begitu merindukan Naruto, setelah minggu lalu gadis itu menghubunginya. Memberi kabar jika markas pusat menugaskan kekasihnya itu sebagai aparat pertukaran.

Sebenarnya dia sendiri tak setuju karena misi itu berbahaya, salah sedikit, nyawa akan melayang. Terlebih lagi, Temujin sudah sangat merindukan gadis berlesung pipi dengan senyum tersebut. Dia ingin segera merengkuh tubuh Naruto, rasa yang menumpuk sudah tak kuasa ia pendam. Mata masih setia menatap foto, berharap bisa mengurangi rasa rindu yang ada.

Namun apa daya, rasa ini semakin membuncah saat menatap wajah yang begitu indah di matanya. Temujin membutuhkan gadis itu untuk bernapas, cinta ini yang membuat dirinya bertahan hingga sekarang. Dengan rasa indah yang dimiliki dari dahulu hingga sekarang. Bisa saja sekarang ia memutar haluan kapal menuju Konoha, jika tidak memikirkan tugas dan kemarahan gadis pirang tersebut akan perbuatan yang dilakukannya.

"Hei, ini tak adil bagiku. Kenapa kaubertugas selama itu, setahun bukan waktu yang sebentar. Apa kaubalas dendam karena sering kutinggalkan karena tugas, ha?" seperti orang gila berbicara dengan foto yang tak mungkin memberikan respon kepadanya.

Kekasihnya harus bertugas selama itu akibat sistem pertukaran negara. Awas saja nenek sihir itu, ini pasti ide darinya, apa dia kesal dengan Temujin yang sering memanggil ia dengan sebutan sesepuh, tak salahkan? Dengan umur yang tak sesuai dengan wajah Tsunade tersebut.

Kata profesional sudah tak ia hiraukan jika sudah menyangkut Naruto. Sekali lagi Temujin melirik bulan yang masih sama dengan keindahannya. "Kau tak sebanding dengannya," ujarnya Temujin sambil tersenyum lembut.

.

#

#

#

Pagi ini Naruto sudah bersiap dengan seragam pasukan khusus yang dimiliki. Rambutnya dikuncir ekor kuda, dilirikkan mata ke arah Shion yang mengambil buku yang sudah dipersiapkan tadi malam untuk mengajar, dan Ino sudah siap dengan peralatan kedokteran.

Mereka bertiga memiliki tugas yang berbeda, Shion ditugaskan menjadi guru menengah atas sedangkan Ino ditugaskan menjadi dokter di rumah sakit Konoha. Mereka terlihat lucu, dengan penampilan yang sama namun berbeda di _style_ pakaian yang dikenakan.

 _"Come on, baby,"_ Naruto berujar riang. Sudah tak sabar untuk mengisi perutnya yang keroncongan. Para kakak hanya menggelengkan kepala melihat keriangan kelewatan batas Naruto.

Mikoto begitu semangat pagi ini, para koki sampai bingung melihat kehadiran wanita paruh baya tersebut. Tak biasanya ibu cantik ini ikut berpartisifasi ke dapur, bukan juga Mikoto seorang pemalas, melainkan Fugaku lah yang tidak mengizinkan.

Makanan sudah tersaji, Fugaku sudah duduk sambil membentangkan koran dengan menikmati secangkir teh hangat. Itachi dan Sasuke duduk di seberang kiri meja di samping Fugaku, sedangkan Mikoto di sebelah kanan sang suami. Obito baru saja datang dan langsung mencium pipi bibinya, yah, Obita anak dari kakak Fugaku yang tinggal bersama mereka.

 _"Good morning,"_ terdengar suara ceria dengan logat barat yang kental, dengan cengiran secerah mentari. Dua gadis di sebelahnya memberikan senyum ke arah Uchiha yang terdiam melihat kedatangan mereka.

Sasuke mengangkat kepala saat mendengar suara yang begitu asing di telinganya. Sedikit tertegun melihat senyum dengan lesung pipi yang menghiasi, terlihat begitu cantik dengan mata berwarna sebiru langit. Sampai ia melupakan handphone yang sedari tadi dimainkan tiada henti.

Melihat perawakan asing itu membuat Sasuke bertanya-tanya, siapa gerangan ketiga gadis yang memiliki perawakan hampir serupa itu. Terlebih lagi matanya terus menatap kepada gadis bersuarai paling cerah yang sedang melangkah ke arah mereka.

" _Morning_ , Naru-chan. Ke sini, kalian duduklah bersama kami," Mikoto menyambut dengan suka cita, inikah yang dirasakan para ibu yang memiliki seorang putri. Begitu senang melihat senyum putri mereka, namun tidak jika mereka masih menikah dengan para Uchiha saja.

Menurut Mikoto, itu hal yang membosankan dengan peraturan yang kuno. Untuk apa mempertahan garis keturunan jika mereka selalu bilang gen Uchiha tiada duanya. Setidaknya biarkan dia memiliki cucu atau menantu yang ceria seperti gadis-gadis ini.

Terlebih lagi rambut mereka bukan bewarna hitam, sangat menyuramkan melihat warna gelap itu terus-menerus. Warna ini yang cocok bersanding dengan Uchiha, warna yang bisa menyaingi dengan gelapnya paras yang melekat selama ini di _image_ mereka.

Naruto melangkah cepat ke arah Mikoto. Oh, lebih tepatnya kepada ramen yang dihidangkan di samping sang ratu. Shion menyeringai melihat tingkah Naruto, sedangkan Ino hanya menggelengkan kepala atas hal tersebut. Tidak ada yang bisa menghalangi gadis itu dengan makanan kesukaannya.

Terus kenapa Uchiha menghidangkan makanan tak sehat dimenu mereka? Jawabannya tak lain adalah ulah si ratu Konoha. Tak dapat semua, satu pun jadi pikir Mikoto, sedikit mengorek informasi tentang mereka semudah menjentikan jari baginya, ketiga gadis itu sudah ia selidiki.

Liur hampir menetes melihat hidangan favoritnya, Naruto sudah duduk di kursi berhadapan pas dengan Sasuke. Gadis itu memberikan senyum manis ke Sang Ratu dengan hidangan ini, Mikoto gemas melihat gadis yang duduk di sampingnya. Mata si bungsu tak lepas dari gadis di hadapannya, Shion yang melihat hal tersebut terkekeh nista di dalam hati.

Shion duduk di sebelah Naruto yang sedang menatap menu kesukaanya, lalu, mata melirik kepada Mikoto, wanita itu sudah menyelidiki mereka rupanya. Shion ingin tertawa keras membaca pikiran semua para Uchiha ini, mereka menarik, terlebih melihat si bungsu yang tak lepas memandang ke arah Naruto. Kena kau Uchiha.

"Mari kita sarapan," Fugaku memecahkan mereka dari pikiran masing-masing, Sasuke dan Obito memang belum tahu akan kehadiran para gadis yang berada di satu ruangan bersaman mereka. Sedangkan Mikoto mengulum senyum melihat tingkahlaku para putranya.

Naruto melahap makanan dengan cepat, menghasilkan cekikikkan dari sang kakak. Apalagi para Uchiha yang bengong melihat kecepatan makan gadis ini. Naruto sudah kelar dengan ramennya, sedangkan mereka baru memakan beberapa suap. Tangan eksotis yang dimiliki menjulur mengambil ramen di mangkuk besar yang sudah disiapkan, Mikoto begitu tahu memikat hati para tamunya.

"Eitss, _no, no,_ kauharus memakan nasi dan sayuran, _understand?_ " Shion mengambil ramen dan berdiri sambil mengangkat mangkuk ramen, tak mengidahkan mata biru tersebut memelotot ke arahnya, tidak terima dengan tindakkan sang kakak.

" _Why?"_ Naruto memperotes dengan perlakuan tersebut. Ino melirik Naruto yang menggigit bibirnya dengan mata berkaca-kaca ke arah Shion, berharap luluh dan mengembalikan makanan kesukaannya itu. Ino menghela napas, menyendok nasi dan menambahkan sayuran lalu, meletakkannya di hadapan Naruto. Membuat semua orang menatap bingung kepadanya termasuk Naruto sendiri.

" _Shut up_ , kauharus memiliki energi yang bagus untuk melakukan misi nanti, jadi makan itu," jawab Ino sebelum adiknya itu membantah dan beralasan. Membuat Naruto cemberut, dan menggernyit melihat begitu banyak sayuran yang menjadi menu di piringnya. Mereka pasti sengaja pikir Naruto.

"Huh, _basic grandmother witch_ ," gumam Naruto sambil mendengus pelan.

" _What?"_ jawab Shion dan Ino bersamaan sambil melirik sinis dengan senyum mematikan. Membuat Naruto cepat-cepat melahap makanan yang terasa pahit di lidah, dengan sayuran yang menjijikkan di indera perasanya. Sedangkan sang kakak tersenyum manis dengan kepatuhan sang adik, yah, sekali-kali adiknya ini perlu dihajar.

Sedangkan para Uchiha terdiam melihat tingkahlaku mereka, ruang makan ini terasa berbeda dari biasanya. Lebih berwarna dengan kehangatan dari interaksi mereka, memberikan gambaran kasih sayang yang tak mereka punya di keluarga Uchiha.

Hal-hal sekecil ini yang mereka lupakan, perhatian yang harus tetap mereka berikan untuk seseorang. Mikoto tersenyum syahdu dengan mata menyorot haru, andai mereka berada di keluarga ini. Sudah tentu semua terasa hangat dengan kesunyian para Uchiha ciptakan.

#

#

#

Mobil melaju dengan kecepatan sedang, Sasuke berhenti di rumah sakit untuk menurunkan Ino. Naruto melirik sang kakak, menghasilkan senyum bagi yang dilirik. Di ciumnya puncak kepala Naruto dan mengelusnya.

"Hati-hati," Ino berujar pelan sambil melirik Sasuke, namun yang dilirik sama sekali tak mengidahkan. Naruto mengangguk sebagai tanda mengerti, kaki Ino melangkah memasuki gedung rumah sakit. Sasuke baru menjalankan Mobil setelah Naruto mengalihkan matanya dari Ino.

Entah mengapa Sasuke tak bisa bertingkah seenak hati saat dengan gadis ini. Melihat manik biru tersebut masih menatap kepada sang kakak, ia merasa lebih baik untuk menunggu Naruto mengalihkan matanya dulu, baru melanjutkan ke tujuan mereka. Sesuatu yang tak pernah Sasuke lakukan kepada orang lain selain Ibu dan kakaknya.

Sasuke melanjutkan perjalan yang tak sampai beberapa menit untuk ke kantor polisi, karena jarak antara kedua gedung itu tak jauh, cukup berjalan kaki pun akan sampai.

Mobil Mercedes benz yang bergaya elegan berhenti di parkiran. Naruto membuka pintu mobil dan menunggu Sasuke untuk memandunya ke dalam kantor tersebut. Sasuke melirikkan mata ke arah gadis ini, memberi isyarat untuk mengikutinya. Naruto merutuk di dalam hati melihat tingkahlaku Sasuke, semoga kau kena sial, Uchiha arogan, doanya di dalam hati.

Semua mata melirik kepada dua manusia yang begitu kontras, begitu kagum dan terkejut melihat ini semua. Sasuke yang terlihat tidak berminat kepada perempuan bisa berjalan begitu santai di samping gadis cantik yang tak henti memberikan senyum kepada para manusia yang melihat kepada dirinya.

Sasuke membawa Naruto ke dalam kantornya. Akan menjelaskan tugas untuk gadis ini kerjakan nanti. Mata Naruto melirik ke dalam ruangan, mengintari semua yang ada dengan penglihatannya. Rupanya ini ruang pribadi Sasuke, alis kantor pusat kepala kepolisian, begitu melihat nama yang tertera dia atas meja.

"Duduklah," suara Sasuke memerintah, dengan cepat Naruto menuruti ajakan tersebut. Mata sehitam bulu gagak itu menatap Naruto datar, membuat yang di pandang tak kalah memberi tatapan dingin di manik birunya. Sasuke suka melihat mata ini, tidak takut kepada tatapan yang ia berikan, biru yang dimiliki Naruto tidak kalah menatap matanya dengan berani.

"Kau akan berkerja di bawah pengawasanku langsung, nanti sore kita akan langsung menjalankan misi," Sasuke menjelaskan dengan nada tegas, tak menerima penolakkan.

Raut wajah yang diperintah sedikit tak suka dengan kata-kata tersebut, entah mengapa, setiap ia memandang wajah Sasuke atau manik hitamnya. Ada sesuatu yang tak bisa ia pahami, sedikit mengelitik di hati, bonus kekesalan yang mengiringinya.

"Baik," jawab Naruto singkat, tak ingin juga bermain kata dengan wajah menjengkelkan Uchiha satu ini.

Suara ketukkan mengalihkan pandangan mereka, pintu terbuka setelah mendapatkan izin dari si pemilik. Di sana ada tiga pemuda yang berjalan ke arah Sasuke, sambil mengerutkan alis melihat gadis yang satu ruangan dengan ketua mereka. Naruto meneliti pemuda ini satu persatu lalu, memberikan senyum yang sedikit menbuat semburat merah di pipi mereka.

"Sasuke, aku menyerahkan laporan yang kutangani semalam," lelaki bersurai panjang yang terikat satu menyerahkan map kepada Sasuke lalu, di buka dengan cepat oleh si penerima.

Naruto sedikit aneh melihat mata lelaki di sampingnya sekarang, apa mata itu buta? Seperti tak berpupil, nyaris putih semua. Yah, pasti lelaki ini buta? Tapi mengapa ia berjalan begitu mantap tanpa menabrak apa pun. Jika Shion ada di sini, sudah pasti ia terpingkal-pingkal dengan pemikiran adiknya.

Lelaki tersebut mengalihkan pandangan, saat dirasa gadis ini terus menatapnya. Naruto sedikit terkesiap dan mengalihkan mata, merasa tak enak sudah ketahuan memandang orang lain. Berbeda dengan yang dipandang, lelaki ini malah menaikkan satu alis semakin penasaran.

"Dia pasukan khusus, intelijen pertukan dari Uzugakure," Sasuke memberitahu akan kehadiran gadis yang berada di dalam kantornya, karena mereka terus melihat dengan tanda tanya. Naruto tersenyum dan memandang kepada lelaki di sampingnya.

"Hai, namaku Uzumaki Naruto. Salam kenal," Naruto memperkenalkan diri sambil berdiri, disambut dengan uluran tangan oleh lelaki di sampingnya.

"Neji Hyuuga," lelaki ini memperkenalkan diri kepada Naruto, dengan senyum manis ditanggapi gadis di hadapannya. Neji menunjuk lelaki yang bertampang malas dengan rambut terikat ke atas. "Dia bernama Nara Shikamaru." Sekejap Naruto menatap intens kepada pemuda tersebut, meneliti dari ujung kaki sampai kepala, jadi dia orangnya pikir Naruto.

Neji hendak memperkenalkan lelaki satunya namun, di serobot oleh pemuda itu. Mendorong tubuh Neji ke samping sampai menabrak meja kerja Sasuke.

"Aku Inuzuka Kiba, salam kenal, Naru-chan," Kiba memperkenalkan diri sambil memandang Naruto dengan senyum lebar. Sepertinya dia orang yang menyenangkan pikir Naruto. Dengan cepat dia memberikan senyum kepada Kiba. Melihat hal demikian membuat Neji mencibir, sedangkan Sasuke hanya mematung.

 **###**

Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul satu siang, para murid sudah beristirahat menuju ke kantin sekolah. Shion melangkahkan kaki menuju kantor para guru, sedikit menyapa kepada mereka. Konan mengajaknya makan di kantin dengan halus ia tolak karena ada hal yang harus shion kerjakan. Konan begitu ramah dengan siapapun, wanita berperawakan lembut tersebut begitu menyenangkan diajak berbicara.

Di ambilnya tas dan merongoh handphone, di sana tertampang wajah mareka bertiga. Namun, sekejap mata Shion membulat begitu melihat foto Ino, ini gawat pikirnya. Dengan cepat ia menghubungi Naruto.

Shion menunggu tak sabar sambungan agar terjawab cepat oleh sang adik. "Hallo, nee-chan?" Jawab Naruto.

"Cepat ke rumah sakit, hentikan Ino sebelum terlambat," nada sedikit panik dan meninggi.

"Kenapa, Nee-can?" tanya Naruto tak sabaran.

"Perempuan tersebut berada di sana, dan sebentar lagi lelaki itu akan menuju ke rumah sakit. Cepat Naruto, Ino bisa lepas kendali melihat mereka berdua," Shion berucap tak sabar, tanpa pamit dan permisi Naruto langsung mematikan sambungan telepon.

Sasuke diam melihat tampang tegang Naruto, mereka sedang makan siang di kantin. Entah kenapa matanya selalu menemukan gadis tersebut dijangkauannya. Di lihat Naruto bergegas ke luar dengan cepat, dan diam-diam Sasuke mengikutinya.

"Sial," rutuk Naruto sambil terus berlari semakin cepat. Kakinya melangkah begitu tak terkendali, tak terasa ia menggunakan sedikit kekuatan yang ia miliki. "Kenapa harus di saat seperti ini, sih," gumamnya.

Shikamaru begitu terkejut sewaktu akan melajukan mobil, saat melihat sekelebat bayangan berwarna kuning melintas di depannya. Apa itu Naruto? Cepat sekali larinya, mau ke mana dia? Pikir Shikamaru. Dan sekarang ia melihat Sasuke mengejar gadis itu dari arah belakang, ada apa dengan mereka berdua itu.

Sasuke sedikit terkejut dengan kecepatan Naruto, apa benar gadis itu manusia biasa. Dengan kemampuan berlari seperti singa yang mengejar buruan. Andai engakau tahu Uchiha, dia lebih mengerikan dari singa yang kaumaksud. Melihat jarak mereka dengan cepat Sasuke menepis pikirannya. Di pikir tidak begitujuga, mengingat mereka para aparat memang sudah terlatih untuk kecepatan semacam itu.

Naruto berlari di terotoar jalan seperti kesetanan, tidak mengidahkan tatapan terkejut dari yang melihat kecepatannya. Sedikit keringat mengalir di dahi, diatur napas sambil menatap tajam ke bangunan di hadapannya sekarang. Rambut yang diikat ekor kuda melambai-lambai diterpa angin, akibat kecepatan langkah yang diambil kembali.

Di aktifkan indra penciuman untuk mencari aromah tubuh Ino. "Ketemu," mata Naruto menatap ke atas, ke asal bau itu berada. Dengan cepat dinaiki anak tangga yang terasa membanyak saat ia diburu waktu. Sudah tak dihiraukan seseorang yang mengikutinya dari arah belakang, Naruto sadar Sasuke membuntutinya ketika dirasa cakra lelaki tersebut. Kepala bergerak ke sana kemari, untuk menemukan sosok yang dicari.

Di sana, dibelokkan tangga itu Ino berjalan pelan sambil membuka map yang ia bawa. Dari arah bawah terlihat seorang gadis berambut pirang pucat yang diikat empat sambil menelpon seseorang.

"Sial," umpat Naruto tak tertahankan melihat situasi ini. Mode sage ia aktifkan lalu melesat ke arah Ino.

Namun, terlambat sebelum tangan Naruto menjangkau tubuh gadis itu, karena kedua gadis tersebut sudah saling memandang. Ino manatap kaku gadis yang juga menatap kepadanya. Tangan itu mengerat di map yang dibawa, rahang mengatup keras melihat wajah yang tersenyum ramah kepadanya. Naruto memegang bahu Ino, bisa dirasakan cakra sang kakak kacau karena menahan amarah.

"Kurama, tenanglah," bisik Naruto pelan, nyaris tak terdengar. Hanya Ino saja yang tahu karena jarak yang begitu dekat dengan sang adik. Sengaja disebut julukan itu untuk menyadarkan Ino, sedang apa dan di mana mereka saat ini berada, agar dia tak lepas kendali.

Di aturnya napas yang teras memberat, wajah Ino sekarang sedikit rileks. Naruto benar, ini bukan waktu yang tepat untuk meluapkan amarah dan kebencian yang selalu ia pendam selama bertahun lamanya.

Ino mengalihkan tubuh lalu, menghadap kepada adik satu-satunya. Jika dia tak ada di sini, sudah pasti gadis itu tak akan hidup pikir Ino. Naruto memberikan senyum lembut atas pengontrolan diri kakaknya. Tapi itu hanya sekejap, ketika dirasakan cakra Ino bergerak liar kembali, mata itu memandang benci ke arah belakang tubuh Naruto.

 _ **POV Ino**_

Aku melihatnya, lelaki itu berjalan di belakang Sasuke. Tidak menghiraukan apa gerangan yang membawa kehadiran Uchiha itu ke sini. Pandanganku hanya mengarah kepada lelaki yang berada tepat di belakang Sasuke. Dia orang yang sangat kubenci di dunia ini, orang yang sudah merenggut kebahagianku. Orang yang sudah membuat diriku menangisi kepergian orang yang amat kucintai selama bertahun-tahun.

"Nara Shikamaru," gumamku pelan, nyaris tak terdengar. Nama ini yang dia cari selama bertahun-tahun, dan sosok tersebut sekarang berada di hadapanku. Dia yang membuat diriku selalu mendapatkan mimpi buruk di setiap malam, lelaki itu menorehkan luka yang tak bisa mengering dan selalu terbuka lebar saat mengingat perbuatan yang lelaki itu lakukan. Aku sudah siap mengatifkan kekuatan, saat kurasakan tangan Naruto menggenggam pergelangan tanganku.

Mata birunya menatap sendu kepadaku, Naruto mengerti, karena aku sedang menahan kesakitan yang ada di dalam hati. Napas terasa memberat, mengingat kenangan indah yang melintas dibenakku bersama orang yang dilenyapkan si Nara.

Seorang yang membuatku tak berdaya dengan kepergiannya dari dunia ini. "Tahanlah," Naruto bersuara. Pandangan kualihkan di sekitar rumah sakit, berharap bisa menghapus dari bayang-bayang terhadap seseorang.

Tapi saat kulihat gadis itu menghampiri si Nara tanpa beban, hatiku berdenyut sakit. Begitu bahagia kalian di sini, sedangkan aku? Aku menderita di setiap menit dan denyut nadi yang kumiliki. Luka yang lelakimu torehkan membuat kulumpuh sampai sekarang, tak bisa bergerak karena luka yang ditancapkan mengenai pas di bagian terpenting tubuhku.

Hati, hatiku menjerit meminta keadilan saat kalian bercanda tawa dikesakitan yang kurasakan. Aku menangisi kepergiannya hingga detik ini, yang meninggalkanku dalam kegelapan dan kebencian.

"Berpuas dirilah kalian," nyawa harus dibayar nyawa, kulirikkan mata ini ke arah gadis yang tersenyum begitu senang kepada kekasihnya. Dan kau harus membayar dengan semua ini Nara, tatapan kebencian kuberikan kepada lelaki itu.

 _ **POV Ino end**_

.

.

.

Naruto memandang Ino dengan intens, sedikit bersyukur atas ketenangan gadis tersebut. Jika dia tak di sini, entah apa yang akan Ino perbuat atas mereka. Naruto menatap sendu ke arah Ino, mata kakaknya ini sedikit memerah akan cairan bening yang ditahan. Bibir digigit keras menatap kepada Shikamaru dan gadis tersebut, Ino memejamkan mata sebentar, untuk menjernihkan pikiran.

"Sasuke-kun," terdengar suara ceria memanggil si Uchiha bungsu, berbeda dari yang dipanggil namanya, tetap berekspresi, datar tak terusik sedikitpun. Naruto menelengkan kepala melihat gadis di balik punggung Ino, ingin tahu, siapa gerangan yang memanggil Sasuke. Gadis dengan rambut merah muda sebahu, kaki itu melangkah menuju lelaki yang amat dicintainya.

Naruto mengangkat bahu cuek, dan menggamit lengan sang kakak. Membawa Ino pergi dari jangkauan ini. Tak ingin melihat sorot kesakitan yang membuat Naruto sesak akan masa lalu yang dialami sang kakak. Ino hanya menurut dengan pandangan datar, sedikit pun tak melirik manusia yang ada di sini, ia menatap lurus dengan pandangan kosong.

"Naruto," langkah terhenti begitu Sasuke memanggilnya, di balikkan tubuh menatap kepada yang bersangkutan.

"Hm?" Sasuke sedikit mengernyit atas respon yang didapat, biasanya dia yang mengunakan kata itu tapi, sekarang dia yang mendapatkannya. Membuat ia bereaksi tidak suka.

"Kau, kenapa berlari dari tugas?" entah kenapa malah pertanyaan itu yang terucap, padahal dia ingin tahu apa yang terjadi sehingga Naruto berlari seperti tadi.

"Aku tak bermaksud begitu, lagian ini masih jam makan siang, dan akan berakhir beberapa menit lagi, jika Anda mengintrogasi saya di sini, dan akan menjadi kenyataan ucapamu barusan Sasuke. Membuat kubisa terlambat."

Baru kali ini Sasuke ingin memukul sesuatu karena kesal, awas kau dobe, berani benar mengadu argument kepadaku rutuk Sasuke dalam hati.

Naruto melangkahkan kaki membawa Ino ke bawah, menuju taman. Sesampai di sana, mereka terdiam beberapa saat. "Nee-chan, kau tidak apa-apa?" mata tersebut perlahan memokuskan kepada objek di sampingnya, Ino manatap kosong sedari tadi, membuat Naruto sangat khawatir.

"Tak apa, dan terima kasih. Kenapa bisa ada di sini?" tanya Ino bingung.

"Shion Nee-chan yang menyuruhku ke tempat ini," jawab Naruto dengan cengiran.

"Dasar," cetus Ino sendu, tak menyangka Shion membaca masa depannya lagi. Gadis itu memang berbahaya rutuk Ino.

"Sudah, cepat kembali. Si Uchiha sialan itu terus menatap ke arah sini," Ino berujar sinis sambil melirik mata kepada Sasuke yang menatap ke arah mereka, atau lebih tepatnya kepada sang adik. Awas saja jika dia berani macam-macam dengan Naruto.

Naruto kembali setelah Ino tenang. Ia hendak meleati Sasuke namun, urung begitu melihat tatapan yang mengarah kepadanya. Sedikit tertegun dengan pandangan yang diberikan. Sasuke melangkah pelan di sisi Naruto, lalu berhenti setelah posisi mereka sejajar, berdampingan.

"Ayo," perintah si lelaki, Naruto menekuk bibir ke atas membuat ia terliat lucu dengan tingkahnya tersebut. "Hentikan, dobe. Kau terlihat menggelikan," ujar Sasuke melirik sambil mendengus.

"Apa?" sudut dahi Naruto berkedut keras, apalagi melihat keacuhan Sasuke setelahnya.

"Dasar, Teme sialan," umpat Naruto kesal.

Mereka berjalan berdampingan, Ino menatap sang adik dalam diam. Uchiha itu mencurigakan batinnya. Naruto dan Sasuke tak menyadari ada mata lain yang menatap mereka dari balik jendela rumah sakit. Mata bermanik hijau tersebut menatap sendu, iri terhadap gadis yang bisa berdampingan dengan lelaki yang dicintainya.

 **TBC**

 **#SFN#**

 **Salam Naruki…**


	3. Chapter 3 Yang tersembunyi

**Dark Sun**

 **Disclaimer : Naruto Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **Genre : Adventure, hurt/comfort, drama, romance, supernatural.**

 **Rated : M, banyak adegan kekerasan untuk ke depannya nanti, fic ini diberi rated M karena banyak adegan pembunuhan, kata-kata kasar yang tak boleh dibaca di bawah umur, sesuai dengan aturan yang ada.**

 **Warning : Typos, OOC, EYD, FEMNARU.**

 **Fairing : SasuFemNaru, seling ItaShion.**

 _'Aku tak bisa menolak semua keinginannya. Tubuhku patuh begitu saja, Sasuke,' Kiba menjawab dengan telepati. Ini suatu keanehan, biar bagaimanapun klan Inuzuka hanya menuruti perintah mereka. Karena darah mereka sudah terikat dengan para Uchiha. Sasuke melirik ke arah Naruto yang masih terdiam, memandang dia dan Kiba dengan bingung secara bergantian._

 **KucikiNaruki-chan**

Chapter 3 : Yang tersembunyi...

Naruto dan Kiba berdiri saling berhadapan, sedangkan sasuke bersama Shikamaru memerhatikan mereka berdua. Mereka sekarang berada di hutan Konoha, tak begitu masuk ke arah dalam, karena mata masih bisa menatap jalan beraspal di celah-celah pohon. Tapi, siapa yang peduli dengan keberadaan mereka, hutan ini terkenal menyeramkan karena kejadian yang akhir-akhir menghantui.

Mata azure itu menatap intens terhadap lelaki yang memiliki tato segi tiga terbalik di hadapannya. Kiba dengan segera membuka baju dan melemparkan ke arah Shikamaru. Melihat tingkah seenak hati lelaki ini terhadap sang Nara, membuat Naruto tertawa. Sedangkan yang dilempar menatap malas melihat tingkahlaku pemuda tersebut.

"Hoy, kenapa kau membuka bajumu, Kiba?" alis Naruto beradu melihat aksi rekan kerjanya. Apa dia mau pamer tubuh, memang sih tubuh Kiba terbilang bagus. Tapi tetap saja tidak sopan batin Naruto. Terlebih dia gadis seorang diri di antara mereka.

"Katanya mau melihat transformasiku?" Kiba melangkah kehadapan Naruto, lalu tangannya menarik kedua pipi si gadis ke arah yang berlawanan. "Aku harus membuka baju, jika tak ingin baju yang kupakai terkoyak," ujar Kiba gemas melihat ekspresi bingung dan kesakitan di wajah Naruto.

"Sudah, cepat lakukan perubahanmu, Kiba," oh, Uchiha bungsu tak tahan melihat _live action_ Kiba dan Naruto. Sedangkan si gadis hanya mengelus pipi atas perlakuan yang didapatkannya.

Kiba bersiap-siap untuk melepaskan cakra di tubuh, matanya menatap kepada Naruto, sedikit cemas. Karena bagaimanapun gadis itu baru pertama kali melihat perubahaan wujud mereka. "Apa kausiap, Naruto?" Kiba bertanya untuk meyakinkan rekan perempuannya itu. Naruto hanya menganggukkan kepala sebagai jawaban.

"Tapi, kau tak melepas celanamu, Kiba?" tanya Naruto bingun disetai kepolosan dalm bertanya. Seketika semua pemuda tersebut hening, bahkan Kiba berdiri kaku di tempatnya. Ya ampun, pertanyaan macam apa itu? Gadis ini polos apa bodoh pikir mereka semua.

"Dasar dobe," ejek Sasuke dengan ujung bibir terangka, sedangkan yang diejek melirik sinis. Kenapa dia yang menjawab, Naruto kan bertanya dengan Kiba rutuk sang gadis di dalam hati.

"Hahaha," gelak tawa membahana dari yang bersangkutan. Pemuda itu mengambil posisi merunduk ke tanah. Kiba merenggangkan tangan lalu menaruh kedua telapak tangannya di atas tanah.

"Naru-chan, apa kaubegitu ingin melihatku telanjang?" jawab Kiba geli sambil mendongakkan kepala melihat Naruto. Si gadis mengerjapkan mata, pipinya merona menyadari pernyataan Kiba. Sasuke berdehem untuk menyadarkan mereka, Shikamaru bahkan sampai heran melihat tingkahlakunya itu. Melihat pemuda tersebut yang seperti terusik akan sesuatu, serta aura yang menguar begitu dingin.

Kiba hanya tersenyum melihat Naruto nyengir kepadanya, dasar polos gumam Kiba di dalam hati. "Kami menyebut perubahan kami ini sebagai _being dog_ untuk kaumku, Naruto. Bukan siluman, karena ada darah manusia yang mengalir dalam diriku. Leluhurku berasal dari manusia dan siluman. Jadi aku bisa berubah wujud seperti ini karena darah siluman yang kumiliki," terang Kiba. Manusia sering salah presefsi tentang menyebut kaum seperti mereka ini. Naruto terdiam karena belum begitu mengerti.

"Maksudnya, Kiba itu setengah siluman, Naruto. Pada dasarnya siluman itu mahkluk halus yang tak terlihat, tapi mereka sering menampakkan diri sebagai manusia atau binatang. Nah, pada saat mereka memakai wujud manusia, salah satu dari mereka menikah dengan manusia asli. Jadi karena itu klan semacam kiba ada, manusia setengah siluman, _humam phantom,_ begitu kami menyebutnya. Sedangkan untuk mahkluk siluman murni tanpa ada darah manusia asli disebut _beings phantom_ ," ungkap Shikamaru secara mendetail.

"Terus bagaimana cara membedakan keduanya?" tanya Naruto bingung.

" _Beings phantom_ mahkluk abadi, mereka hanya bisa dibelenggu oleh mantera. Jika terluka saat dalam wujud manusia atau hewan ia akan pulih dengan cepat. Sedangkan _humam phantom_ bukan mahkluk abadi, tapi mereka berumur panjang, penyembuhan luka juga cepat. Meski tak sesingkat _beings phantom_ ," mata Shikamaru melirik Kiba, dia rasa cukup untuk penjelasannya.

"Tapi, kenapa tadi kiba bilang perubahannya itu _being dog_?" tanya menghela napas tertahan. Dasar dobe, batinnya.

" _Being dog_ adalah transformasi wujud ajing Kiba, itu sebutan untuk kaum _humam phantom_ ras anjing, mengerti?"

Suara dingin membuat Naruto mendengus. Entah kenapa pada saat Uchiha ini yang menjelaskan ia menjadi hilang selera, rasa keingintahuan seolah menguap.

"Yah, tuan muda," cibir Naruto sambil melengoskan kepala ke arah Kiba. Membuat alis Sasuke berkedut melihatnya.

Mata hazel itu terpejam, sekarang Kiba memokuskan aliran cakra yang akan dikeluarkan. Suara tulang yang tertarik begitu jelas terdengar, membuat gadis itu mengeryit. Perlahan-lahan bulu-bulu halus mengembang semakin panjang, dan diikuti gigi taringnya yang semakin runcing ke luar. Moncong tersebut semakin menjorong ke bawah, seiring dengan hal-hal yang tumbuh mengembang. Tubuh Kiba terus membesar dengan perubahan _being dog_ -nya.

Mata Naruto membulat sempurna, tangannya sedikit gemetar. Mulut yang dimiliki bahkan membuka lebar sambil kakinya melangkah mundur. Kepala bersurai pirang itu mendongak ke atas melihat ukuran _being dog_ di hadapannya. Kiba berdiri tegak dengan trasformasinya, sedikit menggelengkan kepala untuk mengusir rasa pusing karena sakit akibat pengeluar cakra barusan.

Naruto tak tahu harus berkata apa, makhluk ini besar sekali dan mata itu memincing tajam kepadanya. Kiba sedikit menggeram untuk menyadarkan gadis tersebut.

Sasuke dan Shikamaru sedikit prihatin melihat Naruto gemetar dan terdiam seperti itu. Gadis tersebut pasti takut dan syok dengan pemandangan sekarang ini. Naruto menelan ludah melihat hewan yang tak biasa dengan wujud binatang pada umumnya. Kiba masih terdiam, memberi sang gadis sedikit waktu dari keterkejutannya, atau ketakutan.

"Sugoi," Naruto berujar riang, ia begitu senang melihat hal ini. Kaki dilangkahkan mendekat kepada Kiba dengan mata berbinar. Sangking kagumnya gadis tersebut sampai kaget dan gemetar menahan luapan senangnya. Menurut Naruto ini sangat keren.

Seperti ada yang memukul gong di telinga mereka, semua pemuda itu terdiam, cengong akibat ulah Naruto. Sia-sia mereka mengkhawatirkan gadis tersebut, ternyata keterdiaman Naruto bukan karena takut, melainkan karena kekagumannya.

"Keren, Kiba."

Tangan Naruto mengelus bulu manusia anjing itu, dan terasa lembut sekali. Padahal ia menyangka bulu-bulu tersebut terasa kasar. Meski sulit untuk Kiba pungkiri, sentuhan Naruto membuatnya tenang. Gadis ini mengelus kepala Kiba sambil tertawa, sedangkan Kiba memejamkan mata diperlakukan seperti itu.

Sasuke terdiam melihat tingkah dua rekannya, sedikit heran dengan tingkahlaku Kiba. Pemuda itu tak pernah mengizinkan kepalanya disentuh oleh siapapun, hanya para Uchiha yang mereka izinkan. Namun bagi Kiba, tak semua Uchiha yang diperbolehkan melakukan hal tersebut. Dan sekarang? Ada apa dengan Kiba? Batin sasuke.

"He he he, aku ingin naik, Kiba. Boleh, yah?" Naruto memelas dengan mata bundarnya.

"Kyung," Kiba menundukkan tubuh, sedangkan Naruto begitu gembira melihatnya. Ke dua teman makhluk tersebut mengernyitkan dahi melihat tingkah kiba lagi, seolah pemuda itu tunduk kepada sang gadis.

"Kiba," Sasuke memperingatkan abdi setia Uchiha itu. Mata si _being dog_ yang tajam melirik kepada Sasuke, lalu Kiba menggeram pelan menanggapinya. Naruto terdiam melihat interaksi mereka berdua, apa dia melakukan kesalahan? Pikir Naruto.

'Aku tidak bisa menolak semua keinginannya, tubuhku patuh begitu saja, Sasuke,' Kiba menjawab dengan telepati. Ini jelas suatu keanehan, biar bagaimanapun klan Inuzuka hanya menuruti perintah mereka para Uchiha. Karena darah mereka sudah terikat dengan suatu perjanjian 'berdarah' dengan para Uchiha. Sasuke melirik ke arah Naruto yang masih terdiam, memandang dia dan Kiba dengan raut bingung secara bergantian.

Mata kelam Sasuke masih mengamati Naruto, dan si gadis risih akan hal itu. "Apa?"

Sasuke hanya terdiam mendengar perkataan Naruto. Bukan paras atau mata biru itu yang membuat Kiba merasa tak ingin melawan kepada gadis yang berwajah masam saat ini karena tingkah Sasuke kepadanya. Akan tetapi ada suatu hal yang membuat Kiba tertarik kepadanya, ia sudah merasakan sewaktu pertama jumpa di kantor Sasuke.

Awalnya Kiba merasa itu hal yang wajar, karena baginya Naruto gadis yang cantik dan menarik menurutnya. Tetapi lambat laun memang ada yang aneh terhadap dirinya, tubuh Kiba bereaksi lain. Pergerakkan tubuh tak bisa menolak ucapan Naruto, seolah Kiba terikat akan sesuatu yang membuatnya mengikuti perintah gadis tersebut.

"Kiba, jika tidak boleh, tak apa ko!?" Naruto nyengir tak enak melihat keheningan sekarang. Hanya cicit burung yang terdengar.

Mata si _humam phantom_ melirik Naruto yang sekarang menyentuh bahu berbulunya. Ini yang Kiba maksud, di saat tangan itu menyentuh tubuh dalam wujudnya sekarang, darah dalam tubuh si pemuda seolah terasa lemas. Ingin mematuhi meskipun berusaha untuk ia cegah. Ini hal yang aneh, karena Inuzuka hanya abdi setia para Uchiha, bahkan Kiba pernah melukai seorang yang tak sengaja menyentuh kepalanya. Kuasa itu hanya mereka berikan kepada keturunan para Uchiha.

Lalu Naruto? Kiba juga tak mengerti, mungkin dia akan menanyakan perihal ini terhadap para sesepuh klan Inuzuka nanti. Sekarang kepala Kiba bergerak dan menggeser tubuh Naruto dengan sebelah pipinya. Menyuruh gadis tersebut untuk menaiki punggungnya dengan segera. Naruto awalnya tidak mengerti, ia kira Kiba marah dan menolak kemauannya.

Bibir Naruto tersenyum manis, kakinya menaiki tubuh Kiba setelah membenarkan posisinya sekarang. Naruto mengelus leher _being dog_ tersebut. "Terima kasih, yah."

Kiba memberi respon dengan menggerakkan kepalanya kepada sentuhan yang membuatnya tenang. Bahkan mata yang dimiliki _humam phantom_ ini terpejam meresapi sentuhan di tubuhnya itu, Naruto tertawa melihat respon yang diberikan. "Kau menggemaskan," ujar Naruto.

Bagi _being dog_ , tubuh Naruto tak berarti apa-apa dengan beratnya, bahkan ia tak merasa berat sedikit pun. Tidak bisa dipungkiri transformasi ini membuat tubuhnya berkali lipat mendapatkan kekuatan, sampai ketahanan tubuh juga.

Sasuke melangkahkan kaki ke hadapan mereka berdua, meski hati Sasuke masih diliputi keheranan melihat semua ini.

"Aku akan memulainya," tangan Sasuke menyentuh kepala Kiba, menaruh telapak tangan sedikit di atas hidungnya. Mata kelam memejam, membuat Kiba terdiam dengan kepala mengarah ke bawah. Naruto hanya hening, menyaksikan mereka berdua. Gadis ini hanya menerka-nerka melihat kondisi yang ada di hadapannya.

 **Degg**

Jantung Naruto berdetak, bisa dirasakan cakra Sasuke mengaliri tubuh Kiba. "Apa yang ia lakukan?" gumam Naruto.

Perlahan mata Sasuke terbuka dengan menatap lurus ke depan. Naruto hanya membisu melihat lelaki di hadapannya sekarang. Meski mata itu menatap dingin, semua ini tak bisa Sasuke elakkan. Aliran cakra Naruto terasa di telapak tangannya saat ia menyentuh Kiba.

Kiba sedikit bergerak ringan, memberikan isyarat kepada dua manusia yang masih saling memandang. Meski Naruto membelakanginya, Kiba mengetahui gadis ini juga menatap kepada Sasuke. Bayangan sang gadis begitu terlihat di manik kelam si Uchiha bungsu. "Kalian harus memberi informasi jika ada kendala, atau musuh berjumlah besar," terang Sasuke.

"Waspadalah," untuk pertama kalinya seorang Uchiha Sasuke dibuat bingung akan suatu hal, dan itu karena gadis asing ini. Meskipun ia terus menyangkal aroma tubuh Naruto, namun ada sesuatu yang selalu mengundang Sasuke ke arah si gadis, membuat pemuda tersebut merasa terusik akan hal itu.

"Ya," Naruto berujar tanpa disadari.

Shikamaru menyaksikan dalam diam, otak cerdasnya merangkai data begitu cepat, melihat semua keadaan yang dilihat. Satu hal yang tak pemuda Nara itu mengerti, Naruto bisa membuat Sasuke bereaksi lain, yang mana bisa mengeluarkan aura yang tak pernah Sasuke perlihatkan sebelumnya.

"Kiba, hati-hati menggunakan cakramu…" Sasuke berujar mendapati Kiba menatap untuk menunggu perintahnya.

Naruto mengedipkan mata, sesaat ia seperti terhipnotis akan mata kelam pemuda tersebut. Kiba berjalan ke depan secara perlahan. Begitu mereka melewati tubuh Sasuke, mata berwarna hitam dan shappire bertemu, saling melirik secara bersamaan. Menyisakan gesekan angin yang mengiringi kepergian mereka berdua.

"Sasuke!" Shikamaru menyadarkan sang teman dari dunianya, pemuda itu hanya berdiri dan terdiam. Mata kelam tersebut masih memandang ke dalam hutan, tempat yang menelan bayangan gadis bersurai pirang itu. Tanpa berkata apapun, Sasuke melangkah ke arah mobil.

Shikamaru menyaksikan hal itu dalam diam, berbagai argumentasi berkecamuk di dalam otaknya. Tangan Shikamaru membuka pintu mobil begitu menghadap benda tersebut, lalu dengan cepat menyalakan mesin mobil.

"Kau aneh, Putra Mahkota." si Nara melirik kepada Sasuke, meskipun wajah ketuanya itu acuh tak acuh. Kembali Shikamaru bisa melihat pemuda tersebut sesekali melirikkan matanya ke arah menghilangnya Naruto dan Kiba tadi.

"Hm."

Dengan pelan Shikamaru mengemudikan mobil ke luar hutan, begitu lepas ia menambah kecepatan pada saat jalanan beraspal.

###

Shion merapikan buku yang ada di atas meja, sekarang sudah menunjukkan pukul tiga sore. Dia terlalu serius menangani nilai para muridnya, Shion menegakkan tubuh lalu merentangkan tangan ke atas untuk merenggangkan otot-otot yang terasa pegal. "Tubuhku pegal."

Mata rubi melirik sekilas kepada sang handphone, dengan cepat disambar benda itu dan memasukkannya ke dalam tas. Tanpa mengecek benda tersebut terlebih dahulu.

Gadis ini melangkah ke luar ruangan, lalu berjalan menyusuri beberapa lorong dan menuruni anak tangga. Mata Shion memincing ke arah depan, memastikan sesuatu yang dilihatnya. Di gerbang itu berdiri seorang pria yang sedang memainkan handphone sambil menyender di pintu mobil. "Mau apa dia ke sini?" gumam Shion tak suka.

Itachi mengalihkan mata saat mendengar suara langkah kaki yang mendekat, ekspresi dingin senantiasa menyertai parasnya. Shion tak menghiraukan lelaki tersebut, dengan santai ia melalui tubuh Itachi. Sedangkan si lelaki hanya menatap tak suka kepada gadis yang mengacuhkannya, memang dia salah apa? Dasar gadis sombong, gerutu Itachi di dalam hati.

Dengan cepat Itachi menarik pergelangan tangan gadis itu. Langkah kaki terhenti, dengan perlahan Shion membalikkan tubuh, menatap tepat ke manik kelam Itachi. Menantang pemiliki surai panjang tersebut, dan sekarang mereka saling bertatapan. Datar lawan datar, lama-lama tak tahan juga dengan Uchiha satu ini.

"Apa?" tanya Shion judes, tak ada kata ramah untuk lelaki macam ini. Itachi mengedipkan mata pelan, melihat ketidakramahan yang diperlihatkan kepadanya. Apa salahku sampai gadis ini berperilaku demikian? Pikir Itachi sedikit jengkel dan frustrasi dalam otak.

Itachi menarik lengan yang masih dipegangnya ke arah depan, sedikit menghentakkan akibat perlawan gadis itu. Sekarang tubuh mereka saling berdekatan, Shion menggertakkan gigi atas kelakuan Itachi ini. Itachi senang melihat gadis tersebut menahan kekesalannya.

Suasana begitu sepi karena para murid memang sudah pulang semenjak tadi. Itachi merendahkan tubuh kepada gadis yang menundukkan kepalanya saat ini. "Aku tak suka diacuhkan," bisik Itachi pelan. Shion tidak suka atas perbuatan barusan, hembusan napas si Uchiha bungsu membuat bulu kuduknya meremang.

Shion mengangkat kepala dengan masih memperlihatkan ekspresi judesnya, sudut bibir itu terangkat sinis terhadap putra mahkota. "Memangnya kau kira siapa dirimu? Berharap aku memerhatikanmu? Berharap aku berteriak seperti gadis-gadis menjijikkan yang memuja dirimu itu?" tangan Shion menarik dasi yang dikenakan direktur Uchiha tersebut. Membuat wajah mereka hanya terpaut beberapa senti, dengan manik merah menatap nyalang kepada Itachi.

Berbeda dengan Itachi, ia hanya terdiam begitu melihat wajah cantik dengan jarak pandang sedekat ini. Mata kelam itu menelusuri paras sang gadis, lalu bergerak ke sana kemari untuk mengamati lebih intens. Sayang sekali wajah yang diperlihatkan untuk Itachi selalu berekspresi tak menyenangkan, judes, egitu tak ramah. Pandangan terhenti di bibir ranum, bibir yang sering terangkat sinis kepadanya.

"Hati-hati, Uchiha. Jangan tergiur dengan manisnya madu!" Shion berujar pelan. Itachi terdiam mendengar kalimat yang diperuntunkan untuknya. Karena ia mengetahui maksud dan maknanya, yaitu sebuah teguran sekaligus sindiran untuknya. Kejutan apalagi yang akan gadis ini perlihatkan nanti batin Itachi.

Kepala bersurai hitam semakin mendekat, Shion mengeratkan genggaman terhadap dasi yang masih dipegangnya. Sedikit pun dia tak memundurkan kepala, hal seperti ini tidak akan membutnya gentar. Jangan kalian kira Shion menyukai posisi mereka sekarang, bahkan tangan gadis itu sudah gatal untuk mencakar wajah tampan di hadapannya.

Tunggu dulu, tampan? Maaf Shion tak suka berbohong, ia hanya suka bermain teka-teki saja untuk mengungkapkan suatu hal. Semua Uchiha berwajah tampan, dunia pun mengakuinya. Cih, entah kenap Shion jengkel dengan fakta itu.

"Uchiha tidak pernah takut, jika memang sudah tergiur?" Itachi mendekatkan wajah dengan memberikan senyum yang menawan, sambil sang tangan mengarah kepada bibir mungil Shion.

"Berarti itu harus menjadi milik seorang Uchiha," lanjut Itachi berani, apalagi merasakan getaran kecil di bibir Shion.

'Sial,' kata itu hanya bersarang dalam hati, dirinya sedikit gemetar di tadi.

Shion sudah memprediksikan semua kejadian dengan kemampuan khusus yang dimiliki. Hanya tak menyangka jika akan seperti ini ketika di sentuh Itachi. 'Mengesalkan,' Shion tak mau mengakui rasanya.

Jemari Itachi masih mengelus bibir itu perlahan, entah kenapa benda ini membuat ia semakin tertarik. Napas mereka saling membentur, membuat suatu rasa menuruni perut masing-masing. Membuat napas sedikit menghangat.

"Kenapa diam? Tak bisa menjawab?" ibu jari Itachi menelusup di sela bibir Shion, menimbulkan reaksi terkejut dari si gadis. Mata rubi memancar dengan pandangan sengit, Shion mengutuk Itachi puluhan kali.

"Silahkan saja, jika kauingin terluka!" Shion berujar misterius, sedangkan Itachi memandangnya dalam diam, sedikit penasaran.

 **KREK**

Manik kelam melebar, membuat tarikan senyum melengkung indah di bibir Shion. Senang melihat tampang lawan mainnya.

"Apa yang kaulakukan?" Itachi menarik jarinya yang terasa sakit. Sial, Shion menggigit jarinya. Itachi mengibaskan tangan ke arah bawah, agar mengusir rasa sakit yang mendera. Apa ia memiliki taring, giginya runcing sekali sampai bisa melukai kulitnya. Darah itu mengalir karena aksi mengibaskan tangannya terus menerus, namun yang melukai malah melengkungkan senyum semaki ke atas.

Tidak tahukah gadis ini, dia bisa masuk penjara karena sudah melukai aset Negara, terlebih Itachi seorang putra mahkota. Yah, mana mau Shion memikirkan hal itu, salahnya sendiri, sudah diperingatkan malah semakin menjadi.

"Menurutmu apa Pangeran?" Uchiha yang keras kepala dengan arogansi yang selalu dipertahankan, jadi rasakanlah akibatnya sekarang. Itachi memandang luka yang semakin mengeluarkan darah, ekspresi kesakitan sengaja ia perlihatkan.

Entah kenapa melihat raut wajah itu membuat Shion tak tega juga, dihelanya napas sebentar. Di sambar tangan Itachi dengan cepat, ia sedikit menyeret tangan tersebut, membuat si lelaki mendengus pelan dengan kekasaran seorang yang bertugas sebagai guru ini.

"Mau apa?" tanya Itachi begitu Shion membawanya ke bawah pohon.

Posisi mereka tidak terlihat orang yang berkendaraan lalulalang, karena mobil Ferrary yang melindungi tubuh mereka berdua. Melihat hal ini membuat Itachi menyeringai, kena kau batin si lelaki. Mau bagaimanapun Shion tetap seorang perempuan, naluri mereka lebih peka melihat seseorang yang kesakitan atau sedih.

Itachi memerhatikan kelakuan Shion, gadis itu mengambil sesuatu dari dalam tas yang dibawa. Di taruhnya tangan lelaki yang masih terluka di atas pangkuannya untuk mengambil sebuah kapas. Secara perlahan ia mulai membersih darah Itachi.

Itachi mengamati kelakuan yang didapatkan dalam diam, tak ingin merusak momen yang jarang terjadi. Baru kali ini Shion memperlakukan ia secara lembut, Itachi tidak ingin diperlakukan memuja seperti para gadis-gadid itu, tapi setidaknya Shion tak memandang jijik atau judes kepadanya. Karena jujur saja, Itachi tidak menyukainya.

Di lihat raut Shion sedikit panik, Itachi melirikan mata kepada hal yang membuatnya bertingkah demikian. Oh, jadi darahnya masih tetap mengalir. Hal demikian membuat kesenangan tersendiri bagi Itachi.

"Ck, jika diobati jangan menyusahkan," rutuk Shion melihat jari Itachi. Seperti mendapatkan hiburan Itachi tetap menikmati wajah itu, rasakan kau gadis judes batiinya geli. Merasa tidak mempunyai cara yang lebih epektif untuk menghentikan sang darah, akhirnya di angkat tangan alabaster si putra mahkota, dengan cepat mengarahkannya ke dalam mulut.

 **Deg**

Jantung Itachi sedikit berdetak cepat. Bibir itu menyesap ibu jarinya, lidah tersebut menghisap seperti menikmati sebuah permen. Shion berniat menghentikan pendarahan, tak menyadari Itachi sedikit gemetar hanya karena mendapatkan sentuhan seperti ini.

Jangan meremehkan pemuda tersebut, getaran yang itachi maksud sedikit berbeda saat Shion yang menyentuHnya. Itachi bahkan jijik jika ada yang berusaha untu mendekatinya, kemunafikkan mereka begitu terlihat jelas saat menginginkan dirinya. Tatapan memuja hanya karena Itachi memiliki segalanya, dan hal itu membuatnya sangat muak.

Setelah merasa cukup Shion menghentikan kegiatannya, diambil selotip perekat luka dan memasangkan di jari Itachi. Si gadis tersentak dengan tindakan tiba-tiba yang didapatkan, tangan kiri si lelaki menangkup sebelah pipinya.

"Hei, apa-apan kau ini," pekik Shion tertahan. Ibu jari yang tak terluka mengelus bibir mungil itu kembali, kelembutan gestur dari kulit yang di raba terasa begitu halus, Itachi menyukainya. Lagi-lagi tatapan tajam yang Itachi dapatkan karena kelakuannya. Seolah mata itu berkata, 'Apa ingin ibu jarimu putus kali ini?' menghasilkan seringai hambar dari Itachi.

Yah, memang dasar Uchiha, mana mau ia menghiraukan. "Bibir ini yang melukai, bibir ini pula yang mengobati." Shion terdiam, sambil menatap wajah yang sering tampil di majalah atau di layar televisi. Tangan mereka yang masih menaut saling meremas pelan. Uchiha satu ini sungguh menyenangkan, santapan yang begitu empuk.

Shion ingin melihat, apa yang Itachi lakukan jika dirinya yang terluka. Dia begitu tak sabar menunggu kedatangan sang waktu untuk melihat peristiwa itu nanti. "Bunda menyuruhku menjemputmu dan Yamanaka," ujar Itachi kalem. Dia sudah menahan diri untuk tidak melahap gadis di hadapannya.

"Oh, kenapa tidak bilang sedari tadi," Shion berdiri lalu berjalan mengarah ke pintu mobil Itachi. Tangan memijat pelipis yang terasa tiba-tiba berdenyut, bayangan Naruto menghampiri kepalanya. Shion menggeleng pelan, ya ampun, adiknya sedang bersenang-senang saat ini.

Jalan memang tak terlalu padat di area sekolah ini, perintah memang tidak mengizinkan anak peserta didik membawa mobil dan motor . Guna untuk sedikit menghalau kemacetan yang sering terjadi.

"Santai sekali dia," Itachi hanya menghela napas melihat kelakuan seenak jidat gadis tersebut. Ia berdiri dengan tangan sedikit membersihkan rumput yang menempel di celana. Mata sedikit melirik Shion begitu menutup pintu mobil, tangannya memasang sabuk pegaman meski melihat aneh kepada Shion.

'Oh sial,' umpat Itachi di dalam hati, dengan cepat di buka sabuk yang dikenakan barusan. Tubuh mendekat ke arah Shion. Kenapa ia bisa lupa akan hal ini, Shion tadi sudah menghisap darah lewat lukanya. Jadi jelas wajah itu pucat beserta kondisi tubuh terlihat lemas, darah yang Uchiha miliki memang mempunyai cakra luar biasa.

"Kau tak apa?" tanya Itachi cemas. Mengenai hal ini, hanya orang-orang tertentu yang bisa 'menggunakan' setalah menelan darah klannya, jika tidak mereka bisa pingsan bahkan meninggal dunia. Para Uchiha lebih suka membuat 'perjanjian' dengan menggunakan darah langsung, karena mereka yang terikat tidak akan bisa pergi jauh atau menentang kehendak para Uchiha, kecuali jika cakra mereka sama kuatnya atau setara dengan mereka.

"Memangnya aku kenapa?" gadis ini berlagak tidak tahu. Sebenarnya Shion lemas bukan karena darah Itachi, tapi dia hanya sedikit lelah terus menerus menggunakan kemampuannya. Gadis ini bisa menetralkan atau menyaring suatu apapun yang masuk kedalam tubuh, bahkan racun sekalipun.

Darah keturunan miko dari sang Ibu menurun kepada Shion, sehingga suatu hal yang berdampak negatif bisa ia murnikan. Termasuk menyadarkan seorang monster atau siluman yang tekena aura jahat dan dikontrol oleh seseorang. Bahkan wujud perubahan Shion yang sebenarnya hanya Naruto dan Ino mengetahuinya.

"Kau terlalu dekat, menjauh," Shion berusaha menjauhkan diri, mendorong dada bidang yang di balut kemeja putih. Tindakkan diambil begitu membaca pikiran Itachi, rasa risih menghampirinya, namun sial sekali tangan pemuda itu sudah menarik pergelangan tangannya. Benar-benar menyebalkan, Itachi menggunakan _sharingan_ untuk menghentikan rontaannya.

"Tahan sedikit, aku tidak akan menyakitimu," Itachi berusaha mengontrol cakra yang dikeluarkan, gigi taring yang dimiliki memanjang dengan telinga meruncing ke atas. Si gadis hanya bisa menyaksikan dalam diam, mata inilah yang bisa melumpuhkan kekuatan Shion, mata merah dengan tiga tomoe berputar menatapnya dengan dingin. Salah satu hal ini pula ia tidak menyukai Itachi, meski dalam penilai Shion semua yang ada pada lelaki itu selalu selalu salah, karena setiap melihatnya ia akan merasa jengkel.

Tangan pucat itu membuka kancing baju Shion, hanya dua bagian saja. Itachi melebarkan kerah baju tersebut ke arah samping, bahu mulus terpampang di penglihatan si lelaki. Perlahan ia mendekatkan kepala, membuat tubuh Shion gemetar di luar kendalinya. Ini begitu sakit ketika Itachi mengoyak kulitnya, hal demikian sekaligus menyadarkannya dari hipnotis.

Mata Uchiha sedikit melebar, begitu merasakan keanehan tubuh gadis ini. Itachi sekarang memejamkan mata, begitu senang akan darah yang terasa nikmat di indra perasanya.

'Apa-apaan ini?' kalimat menggema di kepala, Itachi tidak bisa merasakan jejak darahnya di aliran tubuh Shion. Kenapa begini? Seharusnya ia bisa merasakan darahnya, sudah jelas Shion menghisap dilukanya tadi? Itachi tak bisa merasakan jejak darahnya sedikit pun, darah Shion begitu terasa bersih.

Tiga tomoe yang masih berputar perlahan menyatuh, si pemilik bahkan merasa terkejut akan hal itu. Padahal ia tidak mengaktifkan kekuatan dengan tingkatan mata ini, meski ia berusaha menyangkal, darah Shion memberikan ia tenaga lebih. Rasa haus yang terasa berbeda dari biasanya, begitu asing merasuk sanubari Itachi.

Shion kaget saat pemuda ini merubah posisi mereka, ia seakan melayang dengan kecepatan yang digunakan Itachi. Sekarang Tubuh pemuda bersurai hitam tersebut berada di bawah, dengan Shion duduk di atas pangkuannya.

"Hentikan," kepala bersurai pirang terkulai lemas di bahu tegap Itachi, membuat lengan kokoh memeluk pinggang ramping milik Shion. Bibir Itachi semakin merapat untuk menghisap sesuatu yang membuatnya terasa seperti menyesap ganja, ini sungguh nikmat batinya. Aroma tubuh Shion menari-nari di indera penciuman sensitif Itachi, akibat tiba-tiba saja wujud _being wolf_ keluar dengan sendirinya.

"Itachi," suara parau terdengar, untuk pertama kalinya Shion memanggil nama Itachi. Yang bersangkutan belum menghentikan kegiatannya, menghasilkan rematan kecil dari sang gadis.

Hembusan ace sudah tak berguna untuk keadaan tubuh yang semakin memanas bagi si pemangsa. Berbeda dengan keadaan si gadis yang semakin terkulai lemas dan semakin pucat akibat dingin yang didapatkan.

Tangan Shion berusaha terangkat, ia begitu lemas akibat darahnya yang terus-menerus dihisap Itachi. Tak mau ini terus berlangsung, sekuat tenaga tangan ramping di arahkan untuk menyentuh telinga yang suda tidak sama seperti manusia itu. Wujud siluman sudah mulai tampak.

Telinga itu merunduk ke bawah seperti hewan yang patuh terhadap majikan. Sentuhan Shion di telinganya membuat gairah tersendiri. Bulu di area yang di sentuh mengalirkan rangsangan menggelitik, dan hal itu sangat menyenagkan baginya.

"Cukup," ujar Shion lemas disertakan napas yang memburu. Perlahan Itachi menjauh, melepaskan taringnya. Mata kelam sedikit menyendu, melihat leher yang terluka akibat ulahnya. Perlahan Itachi menjilat dan menyesap lembut. Setelah merasa cukup ia menarik kepalanya, luka itu sudah tidak menghiasi leher Shion. Itachi menggunakan matera untuk menghilangkannya

Napas mereka begitu memburu dikeheningan mobil, Shion masih bersandar lemas di bahu Itachi. "Maafkan aku," untuk pertama kalinya seorang Uchiha Itachi meminta maaf, begitu merasakan tubuh Shion gemetar akibat ulahnya.

Ini yang ia benci, inilah yang Shion sangat benci. Putra mahkota tersebut yang akan menjadi takdinya di masa depan, air mata mengalir di pipi Shion. Melihat masa depan yang begitu kelam menanti mereka kelak, karena itu pula ia membenci Itachi agar pemuda tersebut tak mendekat kepadanya. Meski ia berusaha membuat si pemuda untuk menjahui, namun berbeda dengan si Uchiha, Itachi malah bertambah gencar untuk mendekat tanpa lelaki itu disadari.

"Iblis," rasa sakit merayap ke hati, begitu bibir mungil berucap dengan suara gemetar. Sengaja Shion lakukan, agar Itachi menjauh. Tapi apa yang hendak dikata, takdir Tuhan berkata lain, Shion memang bisa mengantisipasi terlebih dahulu dengan kemampuannya untuk melihat masa depan. Namun jangan lupa, hanya sebatas antisipasi dalam pikiran rasionalnya, tidak jika dalam keadaan seperti ini. Di mana tubuhunya sendiri di kuasi oleh pemuda yang masih menatapnya intens, bercampur khawatir.

Benci? Tentu saja, Shion membenci lelaki ini, namun air matanya entah kenapa mengalir saat melihat masa depan Itachi nanti. Itachi bisa merasakan bahunya basah, membuat si pemuda merasa sedikit tak enak hati, apa begitu sakit karena hal yang ia lakukan tadi? Sampai membuat Shion menangis batin Itachi.

Ini sulit dihindari, sekarang secara tak langsung Itachi terikat kepada si gadis akibat perlakuannya tadi. Darah itu membuat ia begitu haus, ingin mencicipinya lagi, napas Itachi sedikit memburu karena gairahnya sendiri. Sial untung dia tak lepas kendali.

Tangan terangkat untuk menarik kepala Shion mundur ke belakang secara lembut, takut membuat gadis ini tambah menangis atas tindakannya lagi. Manik hitam itu sedikit mengeruh melihat air mata yang masih mengalir di wajah pucat pasih sang gadis, Itachi tak suka melihat hal ini.

"Maaf, jika aku menyakitimu," Itachi menempelkan dahi mereka, bibirnya sedikit gemetar menahan sesuatu akibat jarak mereka yang begitu dekat. Sedangkan Shion hanya mengalirkan air mata saat bayangan masa depan melintas di matanya terus menerus. Kenapa masa depan mereka begitu kelam batin Shion miris.

Jantung Itachi berdegup tak berirama, napasnya memberat melihat bibir pucat itu. "Kenapa baru datang?" tanya Itachi ambigu, namun Shion sudah mengerti akan maksudnya. Hawa panas menjalar di wajah Itachi.

Tidak menyangka gadis yang selalu membuatnya dongkol bisa membuat ia seperti ini. Dari pertama ia menancapkan taring di tubuh Shion, Itachi sudah menyadari akan suatu hal yang membuatnya tertarik untuk lebih mendekat ke arah Shion.

Suatu hal yang akan dirasakan oleh para _humam phantom_ jika bertemu mate-nya sendiri, yaitu orang yang ditakdirkan. Pantas saja, meski gadis ini membuatnya selalu kesal, ia selalu merasa terundang akan aromah tubuh Shion. Membuat Itachi terganggu awalnya.

"Karena aku tak ingin bertemu," Itcachi tersenyum miring saat merasakan hatinya berdenyut sakit mendengar perkataan Shion. Entah miris karena jawaban itu atau miris dengan dirinya sendiri. "Karena aku membencimu, Uchiha Itachi," ujar Shion pedas beserta senyum miring meremehkan.

Cukup, Itachi tak mau mendengarnya lagi, kata-kata yang dikeluarkan bibir mungil ini selalu menyakiti hatinya. Kenapa Shion harus melakukan hal itu? Itachi tidak bodoh, karena para Uchiha tak ada yang berotak tumpul.

"Baik, kita lihat, sebenci apa kauterhadap diriku," Itachi menyadari bahwa Shion memang tidak ingin ia mendekat atau berbicara kepadanya. Seolah agar Itachi kesal akan tindakannya tersebut, lalu akhirnya menjauh.

Perlahan Itachi memindahkan tubuh Shion, menarik sabuk pengaman untuk dipasangkan. Tangan menyalakan mesin mobil setelahnya, Itachi mengemudikan kendaraan untuk pulang segera. Perjalan pulang diisi dengan keheningan, mereka tak berminat membuka pembicaraan lagi.

 **##***SasuFemNaru**##**

"Kiba, berhenti sebentar," ujar Naruto saat mereka terus menyusuri pedalaman hutan. Kiba ini terus berlari tiada henti untuk mencari sebuah petunjuk.

"Kita kembali saja, hari sudah beranjak sore," Naruto melompat dari atas tubuh Kiba. Mata _being dog_ menatap semburat jingga di ufuk barat, Naruto berjalan menuju hutan pembatas antara kerajaan ini dan negaranya.

Kiba memerhatikan Naruto yang terdiam, di saat gadis itu seperti ini, entah kenapa dia seperti orang yang berbeda. Dia bukan seperti Naruto yang sehari-hari dilihatnya. Kadang, tubuh Kiba merinding saat mata biru itu menatap tanpa ekspresi. Seperti saat melawan _humam phantom_ yang mengamuk tadi, Naruto menghabisi mereka tanpa belas kasih.

Akhir-akhir ini banyak kasus eksperimen yang ilegal, mereka menggunakan tubuh manusia untuk percobaan. Seperti _humam phantom_ yang dilawan mereka tadi, mereka tercipta bukan dari proses kelahiran. Yah, ada orang yang sedang bermain-main dengan suatu gen _beings phantom_ dan manusia asli, entah untuk apa tujuannya.

"Eksperimen yang melawan kita tadi, disebut zetsu, kan?" tanya Naruto sambil menatap Kiba. Tapi kebanyakan menyebut mahkluk itu sebagai monster. Mata Kiba mengedip, kepala berwarna butih abu-abu mengangguk pelan.

"Mahkluk seperti itu berbahaya, terlebih jika tak bisa mengontrol diri," Kiba mengikuti arah langkah Naruto. "Dan lagi, ada yang tak beres dengan energinya itu," Kiba memang tidak bisa memberikan informasi yang sangat mendetail kepada rekan kerjanya, karena itu dilarang oleh kerajaan. Mereka memberitahu sedikit informasi agar gadis ini tak bingung dan melakukan kecerobahan, karena tak mengetahui sama sekali tentang makhluk seperti mereka.

"Ayo kembali," Naruto menaiki tubuh Kiba. Mereka berdua meninggalkan perbatasan untuk kembali pulang.

Matahari sudah tenggelam sempurna, hanya menyisakan sedikit semburat jingga yang sudah mulai memudar. Ino duduk di teras rumah induk Uchiha. Mikoto sudah menyuruhnya untuk masuk ke dalam, tapi Ino menolak dengan sopan.

Tadi Shion bersama Itachi menjemputnya di rumah sakit. Kondisi Shion membuat ia khawatir serta curiga, pasti terjadi sesuatu di antara mereka berdua. Shion masih bungkam tanpa kata setiba di kamar, Ino tidak bisa memaksa gadis itu untuk bercerita. Sekarang ia sendirian, Shion meminta Ino untuk menunggu Naruto setelah apa yang di lihat lewat kemampuannya.

"Ada apa dengan Shion? Dan kenapa Naruto belum datang juga," gumam Ino. Shion sedang tak enak badan, Ino sudah memeriksanya tadi, padahal tadi pagi gadis itu dalam kondisi yang sehat bugar.

"Ino, ayo kita makan malam," Mikoto datang dengan senyum lembut, membuat Ino tak tega untuk menolaknya.

"Iya, Bibi," Ino mengekor di belakang. Bisa di lihat para Uchiha yang duduk rapi. Suasana terasa hening, sungguh, Ino tidak suka hal ini.

Para Uchiha yang membosankan, sekarang Ino merindukan Naruto dan Shion. "Bibi, Shion sedang tak enak badan dan Naruto sepertinya telat datang. Jadi boleh aku mengambilkan makan untuk mereka nanti?" tanya Ino kepada Mikoto. Mata Obito melirik Ino, entah apa yang ada dibenakknya.

"Apa liat-liat?" ujar Ino sinis, membuat semua Uchiha menatap ke arahnya. Sepertinya gadis ini sedang _bad mood_ , terlihat sensitif sekali.

"Oke, boleh saja ko," Mikoto menengahi. Mikoto tidak tahu seberapa dekat hubungan tiga gadis itu, namun yang pasti, mereka saling mengkhawatirkan satu sama lain. Ino bahkan gelisah menunggu kehadiran Naruto semenjak tadi, ditambah melihat kondisi aneh Shion.

"Jika kondisi temanmu sedang tak baik, lebih cepat diperiksakan saja ke rumah sakit," Itachi berujar tenang usai menyatap makanannya. Mata Ino melirik sinis, apa tadi lelaki ini bilang.

"Hei, aku tak peduli kau seorang Putra Mahkota, Tapi ucapan Anda menyinggungku. Aku ini seorang dokter, jadi maksud Anda saya tidak mengetahui kondisi Shion seperti apa saat ini? Aku sudah memeriksanya tadi, dia hanya butuh istirahat," Ino berdiri dengan berkacak pinggang. Berani sekali lelaki itu meragukan kemampuannya, Ino tersinggung dengan ucapan Itachi barusan. Buat apa sampai ke rumah sakit, jika doktet sudah ada di sini, kan?

Semua terdiam. Gadis ini benar-benar dalam kondisi hati yang buruk, terlalu sensitif. Mata Ino berkilat tak senang karena merasa diremehkan, sedari tadi ia menahan kekesalan melihat Itachi. Dia itu pasti berbuat sesuatu yang buruk kepada Shion, kebetulan juga dia berujar seperti tadi. Membuat ia mempunyai kesempatan untuk melampiaskannya. Meledaklah Ino.

"Ino, tenanglah, Itachi tidak bermaksud buruk, mungkin dia hanya mengkhawatirkan keadaan Shion," mata Mikoto melirik misterius ke arah Itachi yang berusaha untuk tetap tenang. "Karena khawatir membuat ia lupa jika kau seorang dokter," senyum itu mengerikan bagi para Uchiha.

"Bukan begitu, Itachi?" tanya Mikoto senang.

"Hm,"

Sasuke terdiam mendengar ucapan sang kakak. Tumben Itachi menjawab seperti itu, biasanya akan langsung berkata "Iya" atau "Tidak" jika ibunda bertanya langsung.

Kiba maupun Naruto belum menghubungi dirinya, apa terjadi sesuatu? Apa Sasuke harus menghubungi Naruto? Mata kelam menatap layar handphone dengan sedikit ragu.

Derap kaki terdengar, membuat mereka mengalihkan mata ke pintu masuk. Seorang pelayan berjalan sambil menghampiri Sasuke dengan tegang.

"Tuan, tuan Shikamaru membawa tuan Inuzuka dan Naruto. Tapi, kondisi tuan Inuzuka dalam keadaan terluka," Sasuke berdiri, tanpa berpikir lagi ia menuju halaman mansion utara. Sasuke tahu di mana keberadaannya, penciuman yang ia miliki sangat tajam.

Ino tidak kalah panik mengekor di belakang, bisa di lihat Naruto memapah Kiba setiba ia di mansion utara.

"Kau tak apa?" Ino menghampiri Naruto, mata langit menatap kakaknya.

"Aku tak apa, Kiba yang butuh bantuan," Sasuke menghampiri Kiba, diambil alih tubuh sang teman untuk di bawa masuk ke dalam.

"Biar aku memeriksanya," Ino mengambil alih, kondisi Kiba sedikit aneh. Bisa ia rasakan sisa racun di aliran darah lewat cakra Kiba. Harusnya lelaki ini tidak bisa bertahan dengan racun yang sangat mematikan, apalagi dengan jarak yang harus ditempuh sampi ke sini. Tapi siapa yang melakukannya? Yang bisa menetralisirkan hal seperti ini hanya Shion.

Sekejap mata Ino melirik Naruto, apa adiknya itu yang melakukannya. Apa Naruto mengetahui akibatnya? Identitas mereka bisa terbongkar. "Dia hanya butuh memulihkan stamina dengan obat yang akan kuberikan," Ino melihat Kiba yang melirik kepada Naruto. Gadis itu berbincang di luar bersama Shikamaru.

"Naruto, ayo ke kamar. Aku akan memeriksa kondisimu juga," Ino berdiri lalu menghampiri adiknya, tanpa banyak kata Naruto menurut saja.

Mata Kiba menatap punggung Naruto lekat. 'Tidak mungkin, tidak mungkin Naruto seorang _humam noble_ tapi, yang ia lakukan tadi hanya seorang _humam noble_ yang bisa,' ujung jemari Kiba terasa dingin. Jika Naruto tidak melakukan hal tadi, sudah dipastikan ia tak bisa selamat karen diserang monster zetsu hitam tadi.

"Ada apa, Kiba?" Sasuke merasa ada yang mengganggu pikiran pemuda ini.

"Tidak ?" Kiba rasa jawaban itu lebih baik. Dia belum yakin sepenuhnya dengak hal yang dilihat tadi.

 **TBC**

Maaf tidak bisa balas review satu-satu, koneksi di tempatku sedang buruk. Maaf kalau lama updet dan banyak typo, fic ini kuketik lewat handphone.

Panggilan Kurama untuk Ino, Kyuubi untuk Shion karena memiliki arti dalam kehidupan mereka di ficku ini. Bukan karena mereka memiliki Kyuubi atau Kurama seperti di anime Naruto itu. Nah sudah tahukan Shion dan Ino itu apa? Mereka seorang _humam noble_ , tapi untuk Naruto masih rahasia.

Untuk Identitas Sasuke juga sudah terlihat dari perubahan wujud Itachi kan?

-Untuk kata siluman aku menyebut di ficku ini sebagai Beings Phantom yang mana artinya makhluk siluman.

-Sedangkan untuk manusia setengah siluman aku menyebutnya Humam Phantom, alias keturunan manusia asli yang menikah dengan siluman yang memakai wujud manusia. Aku sengaja membedakan penyebutan untuk siluman asli dan keturunan manusia setengah siluman.

-Dan khusus untuk klan Inuzuka mereka menyebut ras itu sebagai Being dog yang artinya wujud anjing. Alias manusia setengah siluman yang bertransformasi dalam wujud silumannya.

-Humam Noble artinya manusia mulia. Dalam ficku akan ada tingkatan untuk mereka ini, mereka disebut seperti ini juga ada alasannya. Dan Shion serta Ino termasuk dalam kaum humam noble. Masing-masing humam noble mempunyai kekuatan khusus yang berbeda-beda. Mau tahu? ikuti kisahnya #plak.

 **Note** : _**Beings**_ artinya mahkluk, _**Being**_ artinya wujud, _**Humam**_ artinya manusia, _**Phantom**_ artinya siluman, _**Noble**_ artinya mulia.


	4. Chapter 4 Simbol

**Dark Sun**

 **©DISCLAIMER Naruto Mashasi Kshimoto ©Rate : M ©Genre : Hurt/comfort, friendship, drama, family ©Warning : OOC, POV, EYD, Typo's, Gender swict.**

 **^^©Fairing : SasuFemNaru©^^**

* * *

Chapter 4 : Simbol

Kedukaan begitu terasa di kediaman Sabaku, para manusia berpakaian serba hitam. Aura kesedihan begitu mendera pihak keluarga. Bukan hanya itu, lelaki berkuncir nanas menatap lurus ke peti mati sang calon tunangan.

Shikamaru hanya terdiam, menatap lemah jasad yang terbujur kaku di pembaringan terakhir manusia. Semua tak ada yang sanggup melihat jasad tersebut, kematian tragis yang menimpa Sabuku Temari membuat semuanya terdiam, hanya linangan air mata yang mengiringi. Sadis, mungkin itu perumpamaan yang cocok.

Sasuke menepuk bahu pria yang masih memerhatikan peti mantan calon tunangannya. "Kita akan menemukannya."

Melihat Shikamaru seperti ini, membuat Uchiha Sasuke harus menggerakkan lidah.

"Tidakkah ada hal yang aneh menurutmu?" gumam Shikamaru sambil tetap memandang jasad dalam peti kaca. Dari awal Sasuke sudah menyadari saat melihat foto kejadian namun, ia urung melihat kondisi sang teman masih berduka. Sedikit orang yang bisa membuat pemuda bermata kuaci mau bergerak dalam hal yang selalu dianggapnya merepotkan. Salah satunya perempuan ini, orang yang dicintainya.

"Hatiku terus menjerit ingin mengadili pelaku ini, Uchiha Sasuke," mata sebiji kuaci melirik tajam, pupilnya mengecil menahan amarahnya. Kegeraman dalam diri begitu ditahan, ini limit dari kesabarannya, di mana sekarang hari terakhir ia bisa melihat Sabaku Temari yang akan dikebumikan.

"Fokus Shikamaru, Kiba sudah menyelidiki bersama Neji. Ini hari terakhirmu bersamanya, jadi maksimalkanlah," Sasuke beranjak ke luar, meninggalkan Shikamaru yang terus memandangi rupa gadis yang selalu menemani hari-harinya.

"Maaf, aku tidak bisa melepas orang itu..." bisik Shikamaru menahan kegetiran hatinya. "Sebelum ia merima hal yang sama denganmu." Mata itu tak lagi layu, sorotnya menampakkan gunung yang mulai terselimuti salju. Tekad yang memuncak dengan hati yang mulai mati rasa karena mendingin.

#

#

#

"Hati terluka... rusa pun bisa menjadi singa..."

"Tanduk yang patah... kuambil sebagai obat duka..."

"Sang rusa melemah, anak panah menyambutnya..."

"Pemburu tertawa... melihat ketidakberdayaan... "

Ino maupun Shion saling melirik mendengar kalimat yang diiringi senandung kecil itu. Naruto berjalan dengan lompatan kecil, kedua tangannya berada di belakang tubuh. Celana katun panjang serta kaos jingga polos dikenakan.

"Bagaimana? Baguskan laguku?" Naruto tersenyum lebar, melihat temannya menatap aneh kepadanya.

"Yah, setelah malam yang kita lewati," ujar Naruto. Ino merenggangkan tubuh, di hari minggu mereka izin ke luar, berolahraga yang mereka butuhkan. Shion memakai _earphone_ di telinga, meski lagu yang ia dengarkan sudah dimatikan semenjak tadi.

"Bahaya mematahkan tanduk rusa..." mereka mulai berlari ringan di bawah pohon maple yang sudah berwarna jingga, nyaris kemerahan yang menyerupai darah. "Itu bisa membuatnya bertambah kuat saat tumbuh lagi, " Naruto terdiam, mendengar ucapan Shion. Apalagi melihat Shion yang akhir-akhir ini sering bertingkah aneh.

"Kalau begitu, hancurkan saja sampai organ dalamnya..." Ino tersenyum, membuat Naruto mendesis melihatnya. "Apa aku salah, Shion?" Jalan mundur diambil, Ino menatap gadis yang masih tenang memandang ke arah depan.

"Lihat ke depan jika berjalan, kaubisa celaka," ujar Shion memperingatkan.

"Dari dulu aku berjalan dengan melihat ke _belakang_ , bisa jadi karena melihat ke depan yang membuat diriku terjerambah, Kakak sayang," Naruto melebarkan senyum mendengar peryataan ambigu Ino barusan.

"Dirimu begitu senang, Ino, kendalikan hal itu," nasehat Naruto membuat Ino tertawa keras.

"Untuk kali ini saja, biarkan diriku melampiaskan semuanya, Naru-chan," senyum hambar. Hanya itu yang bisa di lihat oleh kedua gadis yang memerhatikan rekan satu timnya itu.

Kediaman Uchiha terlihat sepi, mereka mengetahui orang-orang itu pergi ke mana. Naruto melakukan perenggangan ringan sehabis olahraga, lagipula ia menunggu kamar mandi yang dipakai Ino. Ck, ini membutuhkan waktu batin Naruto mengingat kelakukan Ino di kamar mandi.

Mata sebiru langit memerhatikan halaman Uchiha, membuat seringai tipis di bibir Naruto. Benar-benar seorang konglomerat, ia sangsi jika harta yang dimiliki klan ini bisa habis ditujuh turunannya. Bunga lilly putih mencuri perhatian, dihampiri sekawanan tumbuhan itu. Mata memincing, melihat beberapa tangkai ada yang patah, mungkin terinjak?

Naruto melirik sekitar, di lihat kediaman masih sepi, para pelayan masih sibuk dengan pekerjaannya masing-masing. Jemari merenggang, menaruh beberapa inci di atas tangkai bunga lilly yang patah. Mata memejam, perlahan cahaya keemasan merebak dari telapak tangan Naruto. Bisa di lihat tangkai yang patah mengeluarkan daun mudanya kembali, inilah salah satu kekuatan yang ia miliki. Di rasa cukup ia menarik jemarinya, bibir tersenyum melihat tangkai bunga itu utuh kembali.

Deru mobil mengalihkan perhatian, Naruto bangun dari aksi berjongkoknya, bisa di lihat para Uchiha sudah kembali ke rumahnya. Ah, menyusahkan saja, Naruto memasukkan kedua tangannya ke dalam saku celana. "Naru-cha," Mikoto berujar dengan senyum lebar, membuat Naruto mau tak mau membalas kehangatan yang diberikan.

"Hai Uchiha-san, bagaimana keadaan Nara?"Naruto bertanya dengan serius, membuat sejumput mendung menghampiri wajah cantik itu.

"Yah, sedikit tak baik," Mikoto tersenyum sedih. "Ayo, masuklah, kenapa di luar," Naruto mengangguk, membuat sopir Uchiha kembali mengemudikan mobil. Fugaku hanya melirik Naruto, dan gadis ini hanya memberikan anggukkan ringan.

"Ck, kenapa semua Uchiha berwajah batu?" ujar Naruto merasa aneh.

"Terima kasih atas pujianmu," Naruto mengangkat alis, membalikkan tubuh ke asal suara. Ia tak perlu menebak siapa itu, di belakangnya berdiri Uchiha Sasuke dengan tampang datar. Bisa di lihat jas hitam tergenggam di tangan kiri, dasi terikat longgar akibat sang empunya yang terlihat sedikit tak baik.

"Sama-sama," Naruto membalikkan tubuh acuh, malas menghadapi pemuda satu ini. Naruto tak mau merusak _mood-_ nya yang sedang baik, membuat Sasuke mengadu alis melihat kelakuannya.

"Kenapa dirimu tak datang berduka di kediaman Nara?" Sasuke tak mengerti kenapa ia tak suka jika Naruto acuh kepadanya, tak suka melihat permata langit itu tidak berbinar menyala untuknya.

"Hey, Mister Uchiha, kita tidak perlu berbasa-basi sekarang. Memangnya siapa Nara itu? Diriku baru mengenalnya, aku tidak tahu pendapatmu tentangku, tapi maaf, aku bukan orang yang sebaik prasangkamu," Sasuke terdiam, menilik dalam permata laut yang menatap datar kepadanya. "Jadi, haruskah aku berbelasungkawa?" tanya Naruto.

"Heh, aku suka gayamu," Naruto mengangkat alis, melihat seringaian Sasuke sambil berlalu. "Oh yah, kaubau sekali," Naruto mematung, melihat Sasuke dengan tatapan seakan jijik kepadanya.

" _Humam phantom_ sialan…" maki Naruto mendengar ucapan Sasuke. Tentu saja Sasuke bisa mencium bau keringat dalam jarak segitu, melihat penciuman sensitifnya. Uchiha muda mendengar umpatan Naruto, tapi ia memilih menyeringai akannya. "Memangnya diriku sebau itu?" Naruto menciumi tubuhnya, ah, memang benar.

Senandung kecil dilantunkan, Naruto menggosok rambut miliknya dengan handuk. Bisa di lihat kedua kakaknya itu sibuk dengan kerjaannya masing-masing. Tubuh terasa segar, ia berpakaian serba hitam, kembali tangannya mengambil sisir setelah menggantung handuk.

"Naruto, apa dirimu akan pergi? Bertugas?" Shion bertanya sambil mengalihkan mata dari majalah tabloid, membuat Ino ikut memerhatikan sang adik. Naruto mengangguk, dengan tangan mengikat ekor kuda rambut pirangnya yang masih setengah basah.

"Ada yang harus kuselidiki juga," mata memandang kedua kakaknya. "Jadi, kalian berhati-hatilah kalau ke luar malam, jangan sendirian," Shion dan Ino tersenyum geli, saat di lihat Naruto memeringatkan mereka dengan mimik serius. _B_ _aby_ kecil sudah dewasa rupanya.

"Berhati-hatilah dengan Uchiha muda…" Naruto menghentikan kunyahan, melirik Shion yang kembali tenang dengan majalahnya. Jemari yang ingin mengambil kue kering di toples kaca mengambang, dengan perlahan diambil isinya kembali.

"Iya…" Shion mencuri di balik majalahnya, memerhatikan raut wajah berkulit eksotis yang menjawab perkataannya. Naruto memasukkan kue cokelat ke dalam mulut, bibir tipis itu membuat lengkungan, saat pikirannya dihampiri Uchiha muda. Tangan menyambar jaket di gantungan baju, dikenakan jaket berbahan kulit berwarna cokelat tua.

Jemari mengutak-atik _handphone_ , mengecek isi yang ada di dalamnya. Naruto mendapat pesan dari Kiba, membuat gadis itu semakin berjalan cepat. Di buka garasi mobil, dihampiri sebuah motor sport berwarna biru metalik. Di masukkan _handphone_ ke saku celana, dikenakan penutup kepala.

"Oke, mari mencari mangsa." Mata di balik helem memincing tajam, ditarik gas motor untuk melaju. Di teras depan Mikoto mengalihkan pandangan, saat di lihat motor mendekati dirinya.

"Naruto?" Mau tak mau gadis ini menghentikan laju motor, melihat Mikoto menatapnya dengan bertanya. Senyum diberikan, membuat wanita ini tak kalah memberikan senyum hangat. "Mau ke mana?" Alis menaut, saat diamati penampilan gadis di hadapannya.

"Ke tempat penyelidikan, ada beberapa kasus, Uchiha-san," jawab Naruto. Meski sudah diperingat untuk memanggil ibu oleh Mikoto, akan tetap Naruto tak biasa akan hal itu.

"Sendiri?" mata kelam menatap khawatir.

"Bersama Kiba, Uchiha-san," alis menaut dalam, begitu nama tersebut dilantunkan Naruto. Mikoto terdiam, sedikit berpikir karenanya.

"Sasuke, Sasuke?" Mikoto sedikit berteriak dengan kepala menoleh ke belakang, ke ruang tamu Uchiha. Naruto menatap ibu beranak dua ini, memerhatikan wajah yang terlihat senang? Membuat alis Naruto mengerut dalam karenanya. Buat apa dia memanggil putranya?

Suara langkah yang mendekat membuat ia mengalihkan mata, bisa di lihat Sasuke menggunakaan kemeja putih dengan setelan celana jins biru dongker. Aduh, kenapa juga wajah itu harus membatu, menghilangkan selera saja batin Naruto. "Putraku, temani Naruto yah? Dia akan bertugas." Mata kelam beradu dengan milik Naruto, membuat sang gadis mengalihkan mata malas karenanya.

"Naruto akan berduaan saja dengan Kiba!?" Mikoto menyela Sasuke yang akan bicara, membuat dua manusia ini menatap bingung. Terus kenapa? Batin Naruto aneh mendengar ucapan istri Fugaku ini. "Temani saja, toh dirimu menangani kasus mereka juga," Sasuke menggangguk, tak bisa membatah melihat kesenangan di wajah ibunya.

"Mikoto-san, tak mengapa, biarkan saja Sasuke istirahat, ada Kiba bersamaku," Mikoto tersenyum manis, membuat Naruto mengedip merasakan aura perlawan untuk perkataannya barusan. Sasuke meninggalkan mereka berdua, mata mencari helem miliknya. Segera ia ke luar sambil menenteng benda tersebut.

"Nah, lihatkan? Sasuke takkan repot," Naruto tersenyum paksa, melihat tindakkan Mikoto yang membuat Sasuke harus bersamanya lagi. Tak sadarkah wanita ini, ia tak nyaman berada di dekat Sasuke.

"Geser," ingin Naruto menggeplak kepala pantat ayam yang sudah mengenakan helem itu. Naruto menurut, melihat Mikoto memerhatikan mereka berdua. Sasuke menarik gas, mengetes benda tersebut.

"Hati-hati, dan Sasuke, jaga Naruto," Sasuke mengangguk patuh, melihat kekhawatiran ibunya. Naruto mengangguk, sebelum menutup kaca helemnya kepada Mikoto. Motor melaju pelan, saat memutari pekarangan rumah Uchiha. Naruto meremat kedua sisi baju Sasuke begitu lepas dari pagar rumahnya. Pemuda ini melajukan motor sport dengan kencang.

"Tidak usah mencari Kiba, kita berdua saja ke sana, aku akan menugaskannya untuk menyelidiki hal lain," Naruto memasang telinga. Apalagi Sasuke berbicara menggunakan helem teropong. Naruto hanya mengannguk, tak mengidahkan pemuda ini melihatnya atau tidak.

Sasuke bisa merasakan kehangatan yang bersumber dari belakangnya, sedikit membuat ia tak nyaman. Sepanjang jalan Naruto hanya diam namun, mata itu memerhatikan gedung-gedung serta perumahan di kerajaan Uchiha ini.

Sasuke berbelok arah, membuat Naruto menegakkan tubuh begitu pepohonan pinus memasuki retinanya. Itu menandakan mereka memasuki hutan yang akan menjadi tempat penyelidikan. Naruto merapikan jaket cokelatnya, menuruni jok belakang begitu Sasuke menghentikan kendaraan miliknya.

Mata langit memutari sekitar, memincing melihat kondisi di sini. Sasuke melepas helem, perlahan ikut memasuki lebih dalam hutan tersebut. "Sasuke, lihat ini." Mata kelam bergerak cepat, mendekati Naruto yang mengamati sebuah pohon pinus. "Bukankah ini bekas cakaran?" tanya Naruto begitu Sasuke berada di sampingnya.

Sasuke meraba goresan yang melukai pohon tersebut, sedikit mengendus jika ada bau yang tertinggal. "Ini terlalu besar jika untuk ukuran hewan pada umumnya, kan?" tanya Naruto kepada Sasuke yang memerhatikan bekas cakaran yang bertebaran dibeberapa pohon yang ada di sini.

"Di sini sempat terjadi perkelahin kata Kiba," Sasuke berujar sambil menelusuri ke depan, menggunakan penciumannya yang sensitif untuk mencari. "Bau mereka hilang di sini," Naruto terdiam melihat mimik serius rekannya. Memang sudah beberapa hari ini penyerangan masih berlanjut di kerajaan Uchiha.

Suara derik pohon terdengar, membuat mata Sasuke awas melihat sekitar. Sasuke mendekati Naruto, menggeser tubuh tersebut ke belakang dirinya. Kelebatan hitam membuat mereka awas, Sasuke maupun Naruto terguling di atas tanah begitu tubuhnya diterjang sebuah makhluk.

"Naruto," Sasuke bangung, begitu melihat tubuh gadis itu dicengkram makhluk berkulit putih pucat. Tangan menghantam pinggang, membuat makhluk tersebut menabrak pohon kayu yang sudah tumbang. Naruto bangung dengan bertumpu satu kaki, Sasuke memegang kedua bahunya begitu menghantam makhluk tersebut.

Makhluk itu bangun, membuat Sasuke menggeram memperlihatkan taringnya. Mata Sasuke sudah memerah, awas memerhatikan gerak-gerik makhluk yang pertama kali di lihat. Cairan hitam menuruni celah bibir akibat menerima pukulan Sasuke, membuat Naruto memincing melihat darah berwarna hitam itu.

Sasuke bisa merasakan remetan di kain bajunya, Naruto cemas melihat makhluk itu pulih dengan cepatnya. Sasuke mendorong Naruto menjauh, saat ia kembali diserang. Mereka bergulat di tanah, kuku tajam melukai bahu belakang Sasuke, membuat putra mahkota menggeram marah.

Taring Sasuke memanjang, menancapkan di bahu makhluk itu serta mengoyaknya. Geram kesakitan terdengar, begitu tangan terputus dari anggota badan. Sasuke mendesis marah, dengan mata memincing buas. Naruto mengambil kesempatan, ia berlari dan menghantam tengkuk makhluk itu.

Suara tak mengenakan terdengar, mata hitam pekat itu melotot merasakan kepalanya di tarik keras ke arah belakang, tulang lehernya terasa akan patah. Kuku Sasuke memanjang, melihat Naruto menatapnya dalam diam sambil menarik kuat kepala musuhnya. Sekali ayun kuku runcing memenggal kepala dari anggota badan, darah hitam mengotori tanah begitu tubuh tersebut roboh ke bawah.

Naruto terdiam melihat Sasuke memandang lawannya, perlahan kuku beserta taring memendek. Di pejamkan mata, menenangkan aliran cakra miliknya. Sasuke sedikitpun tak melirik Naruto, meski tahu gadis itu memandangnya. Ia tahu apa pemikiran gadis itu tentangnya, monster.

"Apa kautakut?" Naruto mengedip, mendengar Sasuke berujar membelakanginya.

"Sedikit, meskipun sudah sering melihat makhluk yang mengerikan," Sasuke meringis mendengar akhir kalimat Naruto.

"Apa dirimu membawa kantong plastik?" Naruto merongoh saku dalam jaketnya, memberikan benda tersebut tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Sasuke. Dari awal Kiba memang sudah menyuruhnya membawa benda itu. Di lihat Sasuke menghampiri tubuh mayat itu kembali, mendekatkan plastik kepada leher yang meneteskan cairan hitam.

"Berikan ini kepada kakakmu, itu akan dijadikan sampel," Sasuke menghadap Naruto, membuat mata langit mengamati darah yang berwarna hitam pekat. Mereka beranjak pergi, meninggalkan mayat itu begitu saja. Tak menyadari kepala yang terputus membuka mata, bergerak menghampiri tubuh yang tergolek tak berdaya.

Naruto terdiam, membuat Sasuke melirikkan mata karenanya. Tubuh Naruto mengejang, dengan cepat menghadap ke belakang, begitu sadar tubuhnya sudah menabrak Sasuke dan menghantam pohon keras. Sasuke mendesis, merasa sakit di punggung belakang. Mereka terdiam melihat makhluk yang sudah terkapar lalu bangun dengan tampang yang lebih menyeramkan.

Urat leher Sasuke menegang, taringnya mencuat di celah bibir. Makhluk itu menggeram marah, menerjang Naruto yang berada di hadapan Sasuke. Tak sempat mengelak, Naruto memejamkan mata. Di buka sang langit begitu tak merasa sakit.

Naruto melirik ke samping , didapati seraut wajah yang mengeras, kedua tangan menahan mulut yang ingin melukai Naruto. Makhluk itu meraung keras, membuat Sasuke mendesis marah. Naruto terdiam, begitu Sasuke menghempaskan monster itu ke tanah, perlahan rambut Sasuke semakin memanjang.

Bisa dirasakan area sekitar mendingin, gigi taring mengoyak kaki berkulit pucat. Raungan memenuhi pedalaman hutan, membuat burung beterbangan mendengar kebisingan. Naruto berdiri siaga, saat dirasakan derap kaki yang begitu cepat menghampiri mereka. "Sial, banyak sekali," maki Naruto. Sekawanan makhluk yang serupa mengepung mereka, membuat Naruto mengeluarkan pedang yang tersimpan di balik punggung.

Mereka bergumul, saling menyerang dan meraung. Mata Sasuke silih bergantian menatap musuh dan Naruto. Mata merah membulat saat didapati Naruto terkapar dengan pinggang kiri mengeluarkan darah. Naruto mendesis, ia lengah ketika makhluk ini menerkamnya. Rambut Sasuke perlahan memanjang, hal itu menyatu dengan tubuhnya yang membesar. Bulu yang mulai menyelimuti begitu cepat.

Tanpa basa-basi ia menerkam, mengoyak habis leher itu dalam sekejap. Naruto terdiam, hening begitu melihat wujud transformasi Sasuke di hadapannya. "Kau begitu besar," Sasuke mengalihkan kepala, dengan taring yang dipenuhi bercak hitam. Bulu hitammya membuat kesan kuat di mata Naruto, mengingatkan ia akan warna pekat helai rambut Sasuke.

Naruto menyeret tubuhnya untuk menyandar ke pohon, sambil mata tak lepas dari wujud Sasuke. Melihat napas Naruto yang terengah membuat _being wolf_ mendekat, moncong yang dipenuhi taring menggoyang tubuh gadis ini pelan.

"Aku tak mengapa, Sasuke," jemari mengelus rahang samping, membuat Sasuke memejamkan mata karenya. "Heii—" Naruto terkejut, saat lidah Sasuke menjilat lukanya, baju di sisi pinggang Naruto terkoyak karena ulah makhluk tersebut. "Sasuke, hentikan," Naruto merasa geli karena perlakuan Sasuke, membuat mata merah menatapnya.

Perlahan Sasuke kembali kewujud manusianya, menahan transformasinya sebatas pinggul. Mengakibatkan dada telanjang terekspor jelas di mata Naruto. Mereka hening, apalagi merasakan kedekatan jarak saat ini. Sasuke beranjak, perlahan ia membakar tubuh-tubuh makhluk tersebut. Jujur, Naruto melihat pemandangan aneh akan wujud Sasuke tersebut.

"Wajahmu memar…" Sasuke mendekat, membuat Naruto terganggu karenanya. "Ayo pulang saja, aku akan menghubungi Neji dulu," mata kelam memandang wajah Naruto ketika berbicara. Sasuke menelpon yang bersangkutan, mematikan sambungan begitu usai.

"Ada apa?" Sasuke heran, melihat Naruto memandangnya demikian.

"Punggungmu…" Naruto berujar sambil melihat darah yang menetes dari arah belakang Sasuke.

"Biarkan, itu akan pulih sendirinya, dan sebaiknya perhatikan lukamu sendiri," alis Naruto berkedut, mendengar nada Sasuke. Mati saja kau sana batin Naruto kesal.

Sekejap Naruto melotot, begitu tangan Sasuke menyingkap sedikit baju kaosnya. "Ingin mati yah?" Naruto menggeram marah akan kelakuan Sasuke.

"Ini akan jadi parah jika tak segera diobati…" gumam Sasuke membuat Naruto terdiam. Merasa hening Sasuke mengangkat wajah, bisa di lihat sang langit menatapnya lurus. "Bibirmu juga terluka, Dobe," hembusan napas menerpa wajah Naruto. Tidak memerhatikan mata Sasuke yang memincing melihatanya.

'Apa itu?' Sasuke melihat hal aneh dikedua pipi Naruto, membuat jemarinya meraba tempat tersebut. Naruto bungkam, ketika dirasa sesuatu meraba pipinnya. Mata kelam turun ke bawah, didapati bibir merah yang sedikit terbuka.

Tanpa dirasa kepala menunduk, merapatkan kedua hidung yang bernapas sedikit memburu. Naruto mundur, membuat Sasuke terdiam karena penolakan tersebut. Pemuda ini juga tak mengerti, awalnya ia hanya ingin melihat beberapa garis di pipi eksotis yang sekarang sedikit memerah. Sasuke mengira Naruto mendapatkan luka di wajah, cakaran di pipinya.

"Mau apa kau?" Naruto sengit, membuat Sasuke membuang napas pelan. Kembali mata kelam memincing, memastikan penglihatannya sekali lagi. Nihil, apa hanya perasaannya saja? Batin Sasuke menilik rupa Naruto, membuat sang gadis merapatkan jaketnya.

"Sasuke, Naruto?!" Neji menghampiri dengan napas sedikit tersegal, untung ia beroperasi di perbatasan hutan ini. Begitu Sasuke menelpon dilarikan mobil mendengar keadaan dua manusia itu.

"Awasi dia, Neji, aku akan berpakaian," pemuda Hyuuga ini mengangguk, menghampiri Naruto yang masih duduk di tanah yang lembab.

"Apa yang terjadi, Naruto?" Neji bertanya sambil melihat bekas bakaran api. Naruto memegangi sisi perutnya, sedikit meringis sambil berdiri perlahan.

"Kami diserang makhluk aneh yang muncul akhir-akhir ini, " ujar Naruto melihat sekitar dengan pandangan awas. Entah kenapa luka ini semakin berdenyut sakit, kenapa pula respon tubuhnya melambat dalam menyembuhkan diri. "Neji, aku dengar akan ada kapal yang menyandar di pelabuhan nanti?"

Neji mengalihkan mata, mengangkat alis mendengar topik barusan. "Kenapa?" tanya pemuda yang kembali menatap ke depan dengan mengaktifkan byakugan di mata.

"Sebaiknya perketat di sana, musuh bisa juga menggunakan celah untuk masuk dan kabur melalui tempat itu," Naruto mengusahakan memblokir tempat yang bisa menjadi celah untuk mereka, jika pertahan tak diperketat maka oknum-oknum nakal menggunakan kesempatan yang ada.

"Neji, ajak Naruto bersamamu, aku akan menggunakan motor saja." Mata kelam melirik Naruto yang sedikit terengah menahan sakit, membuat ia menghampiri.

"Ayo," Naruto menurut saat dirinya dipapah untuk ke dalam mobil. Neji mengangkat ujung bibir, melihat pria sombong mengulurkan tangannya tanpa diminta.

Naruto menyandar di kursi belakang, memejamkan mata untuk mengontrol aliran cakranya yang kacau. Sasuke merongoh kantong untuk mengambil sebuah benda. Naruto tersentak, begitu merasakan sentuhan yang masih terasa asing di kulitnya. "Tahan," Naruto mengangguk dengan memejamkan mata begitu Sasuke mengangkat kaos bajunya.

Neji masih mengamati sekitar, tak mau mendekat begitu merasakan cakra hitam Sasuke memberikan batasan agar tak mendekat. Perlahan dililitkan kain hitam polos, membuat ringisan lolos di bibir Naruto. Sasuke menulikan telinga, apalagi saat Naruto menghembuskan napas kuat. Membuat ia sedikit terusik.

"Jangan banyak bergerak, Neji akan mengantarmu ke rumah sakit," Sasuke menarik diri, melihat Naruto yang melihat lilitan lukanya.

"Tidak, biarkan saja Kakakku yang mengobatinya," Sasuke tak mau mengadu argumen, hal itu akan memakan waktu mengingat gadis ini seperti apa. Neji mendekat ketika Sasuke ke luar dari mobilnya, mendapati anggukkan dari sang Uchiha baru ia mendekati mobil bagian depan.

Sasuke menutup pintu mobil, melirik Naruto yang masih memejamkan mata. Deru mesin membuat Naruto memperbaiki posisi duduknya, kepala melihat ke belakang begitu kendaraan bergerak maju. Bisa di lihat Sasuke mematut lurus, mata itu mengiringi perginya mobil. Naruto mengalihkan pandangan, ketika dirasa manik hitam lurus kepadanya.

Di naiki motor sport milik Naruto, tangan memutar gas sebelum melirik sekitar sekali lagi. Sasuke mengendari dengan kecepatan biasa, tetap berada di posisi belakang mobil yang ditumpangi Naruto. Begitu ke luar dari perbatasan hutan, baru Saske memutar arah. Di tutup kaca helem begitu mobil Neji menghilang dari pandangan.

"Kenapa, seorang perempuan suka kecepetan macam ini?" Sasuke menarik keras gas motor, menggeleng kecil melihat laju kendaraan yang sudah dimodifikasi.

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::Uchiha &Uzumaki::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

"Apa yang diriku bilang untuk berhati-hati, Naruto?" Shion mematut gadis yang menyandar di kepala kasur, Naruto hanya memainkan kukunya mendengar teguran tersebut. Ino membuka pintu sambil membawa napan berisikan nasi, membuat ia menyeringai melihat si kecil yang mati kutu.

Shion hampir jantungan melihan Naruto yang dipapah Neji untuk masuk ke dalam, keringat dingin membanjiri dahi sang adik kala itu. "Oke, biarkan dia makan dulu. Dan Naruto, jika dirimu terluka lagi, aku akan mengadukan hal ini kepada nona Tsunade," Shion maupun Ino menutupi kabar jika Naruto terluka kemarin, dan sekarang kembali hal itu terjadi.

"Ayolah, ini tak begitu buruk, toh bisa disembuhkn," Naruto merengek, berkelit melihat kemarahan para kakaknya.

"Tak buruk? Jika kau tak memiliki hal itu di dalam tu—," Shion menjeda, begitu penglihatannya akan masa depan terkoneksi. Pintu kamar terbuka, menampilkan sosok Mikoto yang tersenyum hangat. Shion dan Ino berdiri, menghadap Mikoto dengan kepala mengangguk hormat.

"Bagaimana keadaan Naru-chan?" Mikoto bertanya kepada Ino, membuat mata gadis itu sekilas melihat adiknya.

"Sudah membaik, hanya membalut lukanya saja, Mikoto-san," Ino memberikan jalan, melihat Mikoto mendekati Naruto yang tersenyum perlahan menyambut wanita itu.

"Perlu bunda suapi, Naruto?" Mereka hening, mendengar ucapan ratu konoha barusan. Ke dua kakak Naruto geli, sedangkan yang bersangkutan tersenyum kaku.

"Ibunda, Ananda rasa sudah terjadi pilih kasih di rumah ini," Shion sedikit pun tak terkejut, melihat Itachi di ambang pintu bersama Obita. Pria berparas menawan mendekat, saling mencuri kepada tiga gadis pirang yang mengelilingi ibunya.

Mikoto tersenyum, mendengar ucapan putra sulungnya. "Apa Sasuke sudah kembali?" Naruto ikut menatap Itachi ketika nama itu disebut, membuat yang bersangkutan menggeleng pelan. Shion memerhatikan rupa Naruto, menyeringai dalam diam setelahnya.

"Bagaimana lukamu, Naru-chan?" Ino melirik Shion yang membatu, sedikitpun tak bersuara maupun bergerak. Itachi memutari kasur, berdiri di samping gadis bermata merah yang mengacuhkannya.

"Tak baik, Shion Nee terus memarahiku," Ino menahan senyum, melihat kejahilan sang adik dalam menilik situasi. Alis Shion berkedut, Itachi berdehem begitu melirik sekilas kepada gadis di sampingnya.

"Apa?" Itachi melirik datar, melihat kejudesan Shion kepadanya. Mikoto memerhatikan mereka berdua, tersenyum kecil setelahnya.

"Harusnya dirimu merawatnya, bukan memarahinya," ujar Itachi. Shion diam, entah kenapa ia tak bisa membantah akan mata kelam yang menatapnya teduh.

"Dan Naruto, cepat makan," Ino maupun Naruto berhenti tersenyum geli, merasakan aura tak bersahabat dari rekannya. Itachi menyeringai, melihat wajah Shion yang menahan kekesalan.

"Shion, Ino, untuk saat ini kalian pakai lagi kamar yang kemarin yah? Biarkan Naruto sendiri sampai lukanya sembuh," kedua gadis mengangguk patuh mendengarnya, Mikoto berdiri sesudah mengelus surai milik Naruto. "Habiskan makananmu, dan beristirahatlah, Sayang," Naruto mengangguk, tak bisa acuh karena kasih sayang menguar begitu pekat dari Mikoto.

"Yamanaka-san, bagaimana hasil samplenya?" Obita memecah kesunyian, mata Ino beranjak dari Naruto.

"Masih kami tangani, mungkin besok siang akan keluar hasilnya," Obita mengangguk, memikirkan sesuatu karenanya.

"Itachi, sepertinya ada yang aneh dari makhluk itu," Naruto terdiam, mendengar ucapan Obita.

"Dia seperti immortal, meski sudah dibunuh akan hidup lagi, pulih dengan cepatnya jika terluka," semua mata menatap Naruto yang menghentikan suapannya, ia baru mendengar hal ini. "Aku dan Sasuke harus memenggal kepalanya lalu membakar habis agar tak tersisa," pengakuan itu membuat Ino terdiam, sebagai dokter ia meneemukan hal yang baru untuk diteliti.

"Sebaiknya kita bahas nanti saja. Naruto, lanjutkan makanmu," Itachi mengintruksi, melihat kondisi Naruto begitu menyinggung makhluk itu. "Baiklah, kami permisi, jaga dirimu." Itachi mengusek pucuk kepala Naruto, membuat yang bersangkutan merengut.

Mereka ditinggalkan, sekarang ketiga gadis itu hening. "Kenapa baru bicarakan hal ini, Naruto?" Ino menatap, sedangkan Shion terdiam menantikan pengakuan adiknya.

"Aku akan bercerita, tapi kalian ngomel terus," sungut Naruto memasukkan nasi ke dalam mulut, sebal melihat kedua kakaknya memojokkannya terus. Sang kakak saling melirik, menghela napas melihat kelakuan Naruto.

"Baiklah, kami yang salah," Naruto menyeringai karenanya, senang melihat dua gadis itu kehabisan kata.

.

.

.

.

Kediaman Uchiha sedikit gelapa, beberapa lampu sudah dimatikan. Pukul satu malam Sasuke datang, lalu membersihkan diri. Ia membuka pintu kulkas yang berada di dalam kamarnya, mengambil roti untuk mengganjal perut. Di teguk minuman kaleng, mengunyah perlahan sambil membuka jendela kamarnya.

Pikiran dihampiri gadis bermata langit, membuat ia meneguk habis minumanya. Sasuke beranjak, membuka pintu kamar. Kediaman Uchiha hening, mengingat malam yang begitu larut. Di telusuri sepanjang jalan yang berhiaskan beberapa lukisan di dinding, sampai tiba di pavilium tempat Naruto baru Sasuke memelankan langkah.

Sasuke terdiam di ambang pintu masuk, kenapa ia berada di sini? "Naruto, Naruto?" hening, Sasuke mencebik akan tindakkannya, menyisir rambutnya ke belakang.

"Sasuke?" langkah terhenti, begitu mendengar respon dari dalam. "Apa itu kau?" suara itu parau dipendengaran pemuda ini.

"Hm," jawaban itu membuat Naruto meringis.

"Masuklah," Sasuke mendorong pintu, alis menaut begitu benda ini tidak terkunci. Di dalam gelap hanya lampu meja yang samar-samar memperlihatkan keberadaan Naruto. "ada apa?" Naruto duduk, berwajah serius melihat kehadiran Uchiha ini di malam buta.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu?" Naruto duduk bersila di atas kasur, matanya silau begitu Sasuke menyalakan saklar lampu.

"Sudah mendingan, matikan lampu itu?" Naruto mengerut dalam, begitu Sasuke meniliknya aneh. "Apa yang kaupikirkan? Cepat matikan, kauingin para Kakakku datang kemari?" Sasuke mengedip, tangannya kembali menekan saklar lampu. "Bagaimana penyelidikanmu, Sasuke?" tanya Naruto.

Pemuda ini menghampiri jendela, duduk membelakangi bulan purnama yang belum senpurna. "Ada pergerakkan di hutan timur, dan sepertinya itu jejak yang sama," Sasuke memandang Naruto yang terdiam, didapati keringat membasahi dahi tersebut. Tidakkah itu seperti orang yang habis berlari, bahkan poni depan Naruto menempel karena basah. "Ada apa denganmu?"

"Ha?" Sasuke mendekat, berdiri menjulang di samping kasur, membuat Naruto mendongak melihatnya.

"Wajahmu sedikit pucat," kembali dirasa sentuhan asing, jemari Sasuke menyibak poni Naruto ke samping."Kau sedikit hangat," bibir terbuka, lupa untuk berkata ketika wajah Sasuke mendekat, napasnya begitu mengganggu ritme jantung Naruto.

"Istirahatlah," telapak tangan mengelus pelan sisi kepala Naruto, entah kenapa rasa hangat mengaliri wajahnya begitu merasakan sentuhan Sasuke. "Hei, bagaimana hasil sampelnya?" kalimat itu lolos, padahal Sasuke sudah mau meninggalkan kamar begitu melihat kondisi Naruto.

"Kata Ino-Nee, besok baru keluar…" Naruto menarik limut sebatas lutut. "Bagaimana lukamu?" bisik Naruto menunduk, tak mau memandang rupa pemuda ini. Bukan tanpa alasan ia menanyakan hal ini, jika pemulihan tubuhnya saja melambat karena luka itu, apalagi Sasuke.

"Sudah baik," Naruto memincing, menilik curiga jika ada kebohongan di sana. Sasuke mendekat, duduk di bibir kasur dengan menatap datar. Dengan perlahan jemari membuka satu-persatu kancing bajunya. Naruto hening, bingung dengan bibir sedikit terbuka.

"A-apa yang kaulakukan?" sedikit kaget melihat semua kancing baju tersebut terbuka. Samar mata Naruto bisa melihat lekukan otot Sasuke. Di balikkan tubuh membelakangi Naruto, Sasuke membuka bajunya. Memperlihatkan punggung kokoh yang membuat perempuan manapun menelan ludah.

"Lihat, masih adakah luka…?" Naruto mengedip, fokus kepada punggung yang tiada celah. Naruto bungkam, begitu penglihatannya tak menemukan apa yang dicari.

"Apa ini…?" mata Naruto memicing, melihat sebuah pola di pinggul Sasuke, nyaris tak terlihat karena bagian celana yang menutupi.

"Apa?" Sasuke menoleh ke belakang, melihat Naruto memandang dengan memincing. Sasuke mengikuti arah pandangan Naruto, sekejap matanya membesar menyadari hal itu. "Apa yang kaulihat?" Sasuke bertanya serius, membuat Naruto menggigit bibir bagian dalamnya. Sasuke masih sabar menanti, memastikan dugaannya.

"Tidak terlalu terlihat, seperti…" Naruto ragu, apalagi matanya tak bisa melihat sambungan pola yang menuju ke depan. Sasuke hening, perlahan ia berdiri menghadap Naruto dengan sedikit menyerong. Ibu jari menelusup ke dalam, menurunkan sedikit celananya sendiri. "Bulan sabit…" Tubuh Naruto mengejang, melihat pola bulan berwarna hitam dengan posisi seakan hendak mencengkram pinggang kiri Sasuke.

Mereka hening, entah kenapa Naruto gelisah di temapat. Sedangkan Sasuke menilik rupa Naruto dengan ekspresi tak percaya dan penasaran. Kenapa begitu? Karena tak ada yang bisa melihat simbol ini selain keluarga Uchiha. 'Siapa dirimu?' Hanya itu kalimat yang menggema di hati Sasuke.

Naruto menggernyit saat dirasakan perutnya memanas, ada apa dengan segel di perutnya, hal ini tak pernah terjadi jika bukan karena hal itu batin Naruto. Entah kenapa kembali mata Naruto melirik simbol yang masih dibiarkan terbuka oleh Sasuke.

"Tidurlah," Naruto mengedip, begitu Sasuke menaikkan kembali celananya. "Sudah lihat, kan? Tak ada luka?" Sasuke menunduk, berbisik di telinga Naruto. Ia beranjak, tak menunggu respon Naruto yang memerah karenanya. Kurang ajar, Uchiha itu tahu kelemahannya.

Sasuke mengenakan pakaiannya kembali, Naruto hanya bisa mengiringi langkahnya dengan mata. Tanpa melihat lagi Sasuke menutup pintu, di luar pemuda ini terdiam, pikirannya berkecamuk.

"Dia ternyata…" Naruto berbisik, jemarinya mengangkat kaos yang memperlihatkan pola segel yang menyerupai matahari. Segel ini sekejap terasa memanas begitu matanya melihat simbol di pinggul Sasuke tadi. Entah apa yang akan terjadi nanti, yang pasti Naruto akan menghadapinya dengan apa yang ia miliki sekarang.

 **TBC**

 **Hallo, lama tak bersua, sebenarnya mau updet pas tahun baru, namun ada kendala. Selamat tahun baru yah. Semoga kalian suka dengan chapter 4 ini, ke depannya adegan dewasa akan mulai bermunculan, kekerasan akan mendominasi, dan ekhm, yah begitulah #plak**

 **Untuk yang mereview saya ucapkan terima kasih banyak yah**

 **salam Naruki…**


	5. Chapter 5 Information

**Dark Sun**

 **By**

 **KucikiNaruki-chan**

 **Disclaimer : Naruto Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Rate : M**

 **Genre : Drama, friendship, supernatural, family**

 **Warning : EYD, Typo's, kekerasan, OOC, POV**

* * *

Chapter 5 : Information

Bunga yang mekar begitu enak dipandang mata, tidak salah itu menghiasi taman depan rumah. Begitu banyak warna, dipadu dengan pepohonan rindang yang begitu hijau. Rumah bergaya klasik dan modern dipadu begitu khas. Genting yang tak berwarna satu menjadi daya tarik tersendiri bagi yang memandang.

Kiba menatap rumah inti, di mana ada kakek, nenek, dan para sesepuh Inuzuka. Cerobong asap sudah tak mengepulkan asap, menandakan hidangan pagi sudah terselesaikan. Jemari Kiba mengetuk pahanya, meski tak akan menghasilkan bunyi apa pun.

"Apa aku harus melakukan ini?" bisik Kiba menimbang kembali keputusannya. Menghadapi sang kakek bukan hal mudah, apalagi para sesepuh itu. Kiba mengusap tengkuk kasar, meski lukanya sudah menutup, hal demikian tak menyurutkannya untuk mengorek informasi. Rasa penasaranya semakin bertambah.

Kaki melangkah, mata Kiba bergerak lincah setelah seorang pelayan kakeknya menyambut. "Pagi Tuan," tuturnya hormat.

"Apa Kakek ada?" tanya Kiba bergerak semakin ke dalam. Mata memutari ruang tamu, pelayan ini mendekat kepada pemuda ini.

"Kakek Anda ada di ruang baca." Kiba mengangguk, dengan cepat ia menuju ruangan yang paling tak ingin ia jumpai sewaktu masih kecil. Sang kakek kerap mengajaknya ke sini jika ia bermain. Setelah menjadi kaki tangan Sasuke, kerap kali Kiba tak ada waktu bersantai, bahkan untuk mengunjungi rumah ini lagi. Meski jaraknya tidak terlalu jauh, jika ia menggunakan transformasinya sih.

Kiba mengetuk pintu. "Kakek, ini aku, Kiba."

"Masuklah," suara dari dalam menyahut, membuat tangan Kiba memutar kenop pintu. Kepala menyembul, dengan cepat ia melirik ke sana kemari. Ruang ini begitu banyak kursi kayu dan sofa, namun kakeknya selalu memilih duduk di sofa paling pojok itu. Sofa yang dihimpit dua rak buku dan dua jendela di sisinya.

"Kakek tidak berubah," ujar Kiba duduk di kursi kayu berbantalan spons, yang dekat dengan kakeknya. Tangan Kiba bertumpu ringan dikedua lengan kursi, mata tua ini menilik cucunya.

"Karena ini daerah kekuasaanku," ujar sang kakek menutup bukunya. Kiba hanya melirik, malas mendengar hal itu terus menerus. Dulu Kiba tidak pernah paham akan hal itu, namun seiring waktu ia memahaminya. Dari kedua sisi jendela itu sang kakek mengawasi keluar masuknya seseorang dari rumah ini. Bahkan Kiba yakin kakeknya sudah mengetahui kedatangannya.

"Ada apa?" tanya pria tua ini. Melihat Kiba lain dari biasanya, tidak menyerocos sebelum dipersilahkan berbicara.

"Apa Kakek masih memiliki buku tentang kaum _humam noble_?" tanya Kiba hati-hati, apalagi setelah melihat kerutan di dahi kakeknya.

"Masih, ada apa?" Mata kelam menatap Kiba, curiga akan cucunya ini. Hal apa pun bisa menarik minat cucunya, namun jarang manik pemuda ini begitu serius akanya.

"Aku ingin meminjamnya Kakek," pinta Kiba sebiasa mungkin. Meski hal demikian tidak berpengaruh terhadap kakenya, pria tua ini malah semakin curiga.

Sang kakek berdiri, meletakkan buku di samping meja yang dihiasi lampu. Ia mengambil buku di samping rak kiri, membuat Kiba memerhatikannya dengan seksama. Buku yang dimaksud diberikan kepadanya, dengan cepat ia mengambil dengan perasaan tak sabar.

"Apa terjadi sesuatu?" tanya sang kakek curiga. Kiba diam, haruskah ia berterus terang.

"Aku belum yakin akan hal ini Kek, tapi aku ingat Kakek pernah memberitahukan aku akan hal ini. Apa Kakek bisa menerangkanya kembali?" pinta Kiba. Melihat sampul buku yang terlihat baru, membuat Kiba sangsi dengan keaslian cerita di dalamnya. Seingat _being dog_ ini, buku yang dimiliki kakeknya sudah begitu tua, agak lusuh di sampul maupun kertasnya.

Mau tak mau sang kakek tersenyum, melihat pemikiran Kiba semakin tajam. Berteman dengan Uchiha dan Nara mungkin membuat otak beku cucunya sedikit mencair. "Sebenarnya Kakek sudah memberitahukanmu semenjak kecil, namun kau selalu tidur dan kabur karenanya, Kiba." Yang bersangkutan meringis, mengingat kelakuannya begitu diingat oleh kakek tua ini.

Alis mengerut saat Kiba melihat kakeknya memejamkan mata. Telinga Kiba menegak, ia tahu apa yang dilakukan kakeknya sekarang, memasang cakra untuk ruangan ini. "Ini hanya orang tertentu yang tahu, bahkan di antara anak Kakek, hanya Ayahmu yang mengetahui kebenaran ini." Kiba menelan ludah, melihat sorot yang begitu serius. "Sebelum Uchiha, kaum kita lebih dulu mengikat darah kepada Namikaze."

"Apa?" tanya Kiba begitu terkejut dan bingung.

"Kita mengikat darah dengan para Uchiha setelah seluruh klan Namikaze musnah." Mendengar hal ini semakin membuat Kiba bingung. "Ikatan akan putus jika seluruh klan yang mengikat sudah tiada."

"Tapi bagaimana bisa...?" bisik Kiba. Ia yakin merasakan suatu ikatan dengan Naruto, meski ia tak bisa menjabarkannya. "Apa mungkin, _selain hubungan darah itu,_ seseorang bisa mengendalikan atau mematuhi perintahnya?"

"Entahlah, Kakek belum pernah melihatnya. Namun Kakek pernah mendengar dari sesepuh, bahwa ada makluk mitos yang bisa." Kiba terdiam, mencerna maksud barusan. Makhluk mitos bukan menjadi sebuah jawaban, bahkan keberadaannya saja belum pernah mereka jumpai.

"Apa makhluk mitos itu, _humam noble,_ Kek?" tanya Kiba begitu serius. Mendengar hal demikian sang kakek terdiam, menatap cucunya dengan berbagai ekspresi. Entah apa yang ada dalam pikirannya, yang jelas Kiba melihat ada sorot kecemasan dan gelisah di sana.

"Bukan, tapi _humam noble_ yang konon bisa memanggil makhluk mitos itu, Kiba," penuturan tersebut membuat bungkam. Sorot pemuda ini gelisah sekarang, kenapa ia harus mengetahui hal penting begini baru sekarang, makinya. Jika tidak ada kejadian seperti kemarin, mungkin Kiba juga tidak akan pernah menanyakan hal demikian.

Sekarang Kiba hanya bisa menerka-nerka, tidak ia hiraukan sang kakek yang masih menatapnya. Pria tua ini melirik ke arah jendela, entah apa yang di lihat.

"Baiklah, aku akan tetap meminjam buku ini, Kek," pinta Kiba sambil beranjak dari kursinya. Pria ini mengalihkan mata kepada sang cucu. Tangan meletakkan buku di pangkuan, menganggukkan kepala untuk meresponnya.

"Jika ada yang ingin kautanyakan lagi, datang saja ke sini." Kiba mengangguk, ia permisi dengan beribu pertanyaan bergemul dalam hati dan pikiran. Apa maksud semua ini? Batin Kiba bertanya kesal.

###

Naruto begitu suntuk, sudah berhari-hari ia tidak bekerja. Gertakan Shion dan Ino bukan main membuatnya menyiutkan nyali untuk segera beraktifitas. Sekarang Naruto sedang mengitari kediaman Uchiha, pekarangan mansion ini begitu enak di lihat. Berbagai tanaman obat dan bunga menghiasi.

"Sedang apa, dia?" bisik Naruto mengingat wajah kekasihnya. Sudah berhari-hari Temujin tidak menghubunginya. Apa pria itu tidak merindukannya, dengus Naruto kesal. Terakhir kali mereka bertemu ketika Temujin berangkat dengan tugas negaranya itu.

Naruto menghampiri sebuah taman yang berisikan kursi panjang yang terbuat dari balok kayu. Benda itu sudah dipipihkan atasnya, membuat nyaman orang yang mendudukinya. Naruto hempaskan diri dengan pelan, dengan cepat diraih handphone miliknya. Nama Temujin tertera di layar, Naruto sedang menghubungi pria itu.

"Ke mana dia? Apa begitu sibuknya?" Ini hari minggu, pastinya Temujin sedang libur. Meski ia ragu kekasihnya itu tetap bersantai di hari rehatnya.

Handphone di letakkan di samping tubuh, kembali mata Naruto menatap lurus. Berada di kediaman ini semakin membuat dirinya sesak. Kenapa ia harus di sini? Kenapa ia harus seperti ini? Kenapa ia tidak bersegera diri menghabisi semuanya?

"Tidak, kauharus tenang, Naruto." Mata memejam, napas dihirup begitu dalam. Bohong jika ia tidak kepikiran akan kejadian kemarin, Kiba pasti sudah menaruh curiga akan dirinya. Ia harus lebih berhati-hati lagi. Jangan sampai menggagalkan semuanya, dikesempatan yang ada ini.

"Apa yang kaupikirkan? Sampai berwajah demikian?"

Naruto mengejang, matanya membesar. Dengan perasaan senang ia membalikkan tubuh, Naruto berdiri dengan mengembangkan senyum. "Temujin?" suara itu hampir memekik, Naruto menubruk pria itu. Dua lutut sang gadis bertumpu di bangku, membuat pria ini balas memeluknya.

Pria ini salah satu orang yang bisa menenangkannya. Naruto melepaskan diri, memandang pria bermata rubi ini. "Kenapa kau tidak mengangkat teleponku?" terang Naruto. "Kau juga tidak memberitahukanku akan kemari?" tanya gadis ini cemberut, sifat aslinya mulai keluar.

"Bukan maksud begitu," Temujin mengadu hidung mereka berdua. "Bukan main menghadapi nenek-mu, dan aku harus mengurus surat-surat untuk mendatangi kediaman yang kautinggali sekarang," bisik Temujin dengan nada menggoda.

"Apa aku harus segera melamarmu saja? Agar nenek-mu tidak menugaskanmu tanpa izinku?" tanya Temujin memandang Naruto yang bersemu merah. Temujin memang bukan orang yang hangat di mata orang, namun Naruto tahu Temujin tidak demikian dengannya. Bisa dibilang Temujin orang yang kaku, tapi jika sudah berhadapan dengan kekasihnya dia menjadi orang yang royal. Apa pun itu, ingin apa yang ia miliki diberikan kepada Naruto.

"Hei, kau tidak merindukanku?" bisik Temujin serak. Sudah lama mereka tidak bersua, tugas yang mereka miliki membuat waktu begitu sempit untuk bertemu. Naruto hanya tersenyum kecil, kedua tangan eksotis menumpu di bahu Temujin. Pria ini mendekatkan wajah, melihat ini Naruto menunggu dengan perasaan berdebar.

Mengabaikan panggilan Naruto saja sudah membuat pria ini tidak tahan. Seminggu kepulangannya ia mengurus semua agar bisa menemui Naruto. Kecupan hangat menyapu permukaan bibir, mata memejam begitu Temujin mendekatkan bibirnya.

Ke dua tangan menangkup pipi sang kekasih, Temujin memperdalam ciumannya. Perasaan rindu ia curahkan lewat kuatnya tekanan di bibir Naruto. Balasan dari Naruto membuat pria ini semakin bergelora, membuka bibir yang terasa kenyal di setiap ia menyesap.

Erangan terdengar, Naruto meremas bahu Temujin, merasakan pria ini seakan ingin menghabisinya. Napas memburu, Naruto menelan luda begitu tatapan kekasihnya begitu sayup. Kembali bibir dijamah, kepala Naruto sampai condong ke belakang menghadapi kerinduan kekasihnya.

Bisa Naruto rasakan Temujin melembut, lidahnya mengelus permukaan bibirnya. Sebelum Naruto membuka bibir, Temujin menjauhkan wajah. Mereka berdua sedikit terengah, dengan Naruto menatap tanda tanya. "Aku harus berhenti, jika tidak aku bisa menghabisimu di sini," bisik Temujin membuat Naruto menelan ludah paksa.

Siapa bilang Temujin orang yang kalem, pria ini bisa menjadi pemaksa. Hal demikianlah yang bisa membuat Naruto berdebar, Temujin bisa membuatnya tidak sabaran, kesal, dan senang dalam bersamaan. "Diamlah," bisik Naruto sambil menghampiri pipi putih itu. Temujin tersenyum, ketika kecupan mendarat di pipinya.

Mereka duduk di bangku kayu, kepala Naruto berlabuh di bahu tegap Temujin. Pria ini hanya mengulas senyum, dia sangat senang jika gadisnya kalem seperti ini. "Hei, kapan tugasmu akan kelar," tanya Temujin sambil memainkan ibu jarinya di punggung tangan Naruto.

"Kenapa?" Temujin menatap mata Naruto, gadis ini mendongakkan kepala melihatnya. "Semakin cepat dikelarkan, semakin cepat aku kembali." Sebuah ciuman mendarat di kening Naruto, rasanya melakukan berkali-kali hal demikian kepada gadis ini tidak pernah membuatnya bosan.

"Kenapa kaubisa terluka?" Naruto menegakkan tubuh, suara Temujin begitu dingin di pendengarannya. "Kenapa merahasiakannya dariku, Naruto?" tanya Temujin melirik sekilas wajah yang mengalihkan pandangan darinya.

Mendengar hal demikian dari kedua kakak Naruto sudah membuat Temujin kalangkabut. Kalau bukan ia ingat gadisnya sedang menjalankan tugas, tanpa pikir panjang ia akan langsung memesan pesawat.

"Aku tidak ingin kau mengkhawatirkanku," terang Naruto. Gadis ini sudah pernah melihat hal demikian, ia bahkan tidak percaya Temujin mengubah haluan kapalnya untuk dirinya. Sampai membuat Tsunade marah besar karena perbuatan Temujin kala itu.

Mata memejam, Temujin berusaha mengerti pemikiran kekasihnya. "Lain kali, jangan lakukan hal itu lagi. Kau ingin aku seperti dulu itu?"Naruto menggelengkan kepala sebagai respon. "Gadis pintar." Hidung bangir dicubit gemas, Naruto tersenyum melihat wajah Temujin mulai melunak.

 **:::::Dark Sun:::::**

"Kekasih?"

Suara itu menggema di ruang tamu Uchiha. Seluruh mata menatap Temujin dengan menyelidik. Pria berambut pirang ini hanya tersenyum kecil, membuat kedua kakak Naruto menyeringai karenanya.

Semua Uchiha mempertannyakan siapa lelaki yang selalu berada di samping Naruto semenjak tadi. Orang pertama yang mempertanyakan hal itu adalah Obito Uchiha. Tak pelak mendapatkan sorotan intens dari para Uchiha.

"Senang bisa menemui petugas sepertimu," ujar Fugaku menatap Temujin yang membalasnya dengan anggukkan. Temujin adalah komandan angkatan laut, namanya begitu terkenal dikalangan hukum. Termasuk raja Fugaku sendiri.

"Kau pasti akan cocok dengan Putra bungsuku." Fugaku teringat putranya itu, sekarang Sasuke belum pulang ke rumah. Hal demikian sudah menjadi hal biasa di rumah ini, Sasuke sering pulang malam karena tugasnya. Mata kelam Fugaku melirik istrinya, semenjak tadi Mikoto menjadi pendiam. Apalagi mendengar Temujin itu kekasihnya Naruto, alis sang istri menaut dalam.

Itachi yang berada di samping Obito melirik Shion yang semenjak tadi mengangkat ujung bibirnya. Ada apa dengan gadis itu, sepertinya ia senang batin Itachi masih melirik dengan mencuri.

"Hei, jangan seperti itu, Itachi melirikmu terus," bisik Ino sambil menyenggol pelan kaki Shion. Mata viollet melirik Itachi, bisa di lihat pria itu memincing dengan curiga kepadanya. Masa bodoh dengan hal itu, Shion sedang menertawakan semua pemikiran para Uchiha di ruangan ini.

"Baiklah, saya permisi dulu, Raja Fugaku. Terima kasih sudah memberikan izin untuk datang ke sini." Temujin berdiri, Naruto ikut bangun karenanya. Ini sudah sore, jadi Temujin pamit kembali ke hotelnya. Besok siang juga pria ini harus kembali ke negaranya.

Para Uchiha berdiri, Mikoto memberikan senyum ketika pria itu pamit kepadanya. Naruto mengantar dengan wajah lesu, tak suka akan kepergian Temujin. Sebuah mobil berada di depan, Naruto menahan tangan Temujin yang mendahului langkahnya.

Melihat kesedihan di manik itu, membuat Temujin tersenyum. Dengan keras ditarik pergelangan tangan Naruto, memeluk erat ketika tubuh mereka bertemu. "Hei, apa segitu sukanya denganku, sampai wajahmu seperti demikian," kali ini Naruto tidak membalas ucapan itu, ia hanya mengeratkan pelukkannya.

"Kau harus berhati-hati," bisik Naruto cemas. Pekerjaan Temujin tidak kalah beresiko darinya. Kepala dielus, jemari mendongakkan surai pirang itu.

Bibir dikecup, kembali Temujin mengelus dengan lembut. Ke dua tangan Naruto mengalung di leher tersebut. Bibir mungil membalas dalam ciuman Temujin, membuat pria ini tersenyum dalam penyatuan mereka. Ia tahu, Naruto masih merindukannya, masih menginginkannya.

Naruto mengelus punggung Temujin, meminta perhatian prianya. "Hati-hati selama bertugas." Napas Temujin terasa hangat di wajah Naruto, kembali dikecup dahi mungil tersebut. "Dengar?" Wajah tampan itu menjadi serius, sudah tak mau untuk ketiga kalinya mendengar Naruto terluka lagi.

Naruto menjauhkan tubuh, ketika sebuah mobil mulai mendekat. Temujin melirik sang mobil, kembali matanya fokus akan Naruto. Pintu mobil yang baru datang terbuka, bisa di lihat seorang Uchiha Sasuke dengan baju tugasnya. Mata kelam melirik dua objek yang masih berdekatan ketika ia melihat.

"Kau memiliki tamu? Kenapa tidak masuk ke dalam?" sapa Sasuke basa-basi, apalagi melihat Temujin menggandeng tangan kiri Naruto. Siapa dia? Batin Sasuke bertanya.

"Terima kasih, tapi aku akan segera pulang." Temujin membalikkan tubuh, menghadap penuh kepada Sasuke. "Aku Temujin..." Tangan terulur, jika Temujin tidak salah, inilah Uchiha bungsu yang dimaksud Fugaku tadi. Sasuke menyambut uluran tangan itu, sambil membalas tatapan pria yang memiliki ukuran tubuh yang sama sepertinya.

"Aku harap kita bisa mengobrol lebih lama." Sasuke mengangguk, melihat keramahan pria ini. Naruto terdiam melihat kelakuan Temujin, merasa was-was akan sikap kekasihnya itu. Terakhir ia melihat Temujin seperti demikian, saat ada seorang pria yang mendekatinya.

"Aku harap kau bisa bekerja sama dengan Naruto-KU," perkataan itu serta merta membuat manik kelam menatap tajam. Bibir Temujin tersenyum lembut, tapi Sasuke tahu itu sebuah peringatan untuknya, ancaman untuknya. Rahang mengetat, mendapati pernyataan seperti demikian membuat Sasuke Uchiha terusik.

Semenjak ke luar dari mobilnya, Temujin sudar memerhatikan Sasuke. Pria ini mengerut, memincing ketika ia melihat mata kelam itu melirik kepada Naruto. Bukan sekali-dua kali ia melihat mata seperti itu kepada kekasihnya. Sesama pria ia tahu arti dari lirikkan itu, perhatian lebih dalam diam. Meski ia sangsi jika Uchiha satu ini menyadari perasaannya, ataupun mau mengakui perasaannya sendiri.

"Tentu, aku yang bertanggung jawab akan Naruto di sini," bibir menipis membalas pernyataan itu. Temujin terdiam, melihat perlawanan pria ini, mau tak mau rahangnya beradu.

"Hei," Naruto menegur mereka, membuat Temujin mengalihkan mata. Pria ini tersenyum pelan ketika melihat alis kekasihnya mengerut. Dia tahu, jika Naruto menyadari ia sedang menggertak Sasuke Uchiha.

"Uchiha-san, Anda wajib melapor jika Naruto berselingkuh dariku, atau ada pria yang mendekatinya." Naruto menyenggol Temujin atas gurauan pria ini, tidak menyadari wajah Sasuke yang mulai mengeras. Naruto boleh jadi menganggap itu sebagai godaan, tapi tidak dengan Sasuke. Pria ini sedang menyindirnya, membuat kedua tangan Sasuke meremas jaket miliknya.

"Oke, aku pergi." Tangan mengelus kepala Naruto, mata meneduh melihat wajah kekasihnya. Temujin memasuki mobil, mengendari benda itu dengan pelan. Naruto masih mengiringi kepergian Temujin, tidak menyadari manik kelam yang menajam semenjak tadi.

"Kelihatanya kekasihmu sangat protektif," dengus Sasuke dengan nada mencemoh. Naruto membalikkan tubuh, memandang dengan datar wajah pria yang terlihat mengeras.

"Dia pria yang baik," Sasuke terdiam mendengar penuturan singkat itu. Naruto melewati pria ini dengan santai, tidak mengidahkan mata hitam itu berkilat merah.

Naruto terdiam, ia meringis ketika dirasa perutnya memanas. Ada apa ini, kenapa tato di perutnya terasa membakar. Pria yang masih membelakangi Naruto tidak menyadari keadaan gadis yang meringis sakit. Ia masih sibuk dengan perasaan yang membuatnya panas, menahan emosi yang entah sejak kapan tersulut.

Sasuke mengerut dalam, ia terdiam melihat Naruto mematung di tempatnya. "Hei, kenapa kau?" tanya Sasuke sambil menghadapi Naruto. Mata kelam mendelik, melihat wajah pucat Naruto, tanpa banyak kata di letakkan punggung tangannya di dahi sang gadis. "Kau panas," bisik Sasuke.

"Aku tidak apa, masuklah ke dalam lebih dulu," ujar Naruto kepayahan, keringat mulai menghiasi dahinya. Kenapa ini bisa terjadi, perutnya tidak pernah terasa membakar seperti demikian. Sasuke terdiam, melihat wajah Naruto perlahan berangsur-angsur membaik.

Mata langit mengedip, ia memberikan senyum kepada Sasuke yang menatap dalam. Sejujurnya ia risih melihat permata malam itu seperti demikian, seakan mengundang magis yang membuatnya ingin mendekat. Naruto melangkah, meninggalkan Sasuke yang masih di belakangnya.

"Kenapa ini begitu menggangguku," bisik Sasuke dengan rahang mengatup keras. Melihat pandangan Temujin kepadanya, ingin ia bersaing. Sasuke menjernikan pikiran, dengan tenang ia memasuki rumahnya. Dia seorang Uchiha, hanya dirinya yang boleh mengalahkannya.

##

Makan malam terasa hening, kepergian Temujin membuat Naruto enggan berkicau. Sasuke masih tenang di meja makannya, sedangkan Mikoto melirik putranya itu. Meski yang lain tidak menyadari, tapi wanita ini tahu air muka anaknya tidak mengenakan semenjak datang.

Fugaku orang pertama yang menyelesaikan makanannya. " Naruto, apa makanannya tidak cocok denganmu?" tanya Fugaku membuat Naruto mengedipkan mata. Ia menggeleng, dengan cepat menyuap nasinya ke dalam mulut.

"Mungkin dia ingin menyusul kekasihnya," semua mata menatap Sasuke, celetukkan itu terasa penuh sindiran. Pria ini tidak mengidahkan mata langit siang yang meliriknya tajam, tangannya sibuk menyuapkan potongan tomat ke dalam mulut. Mikoto tersenyum, ia geli mendengar nada ketus dari putranya itu.

"Jika kau ingin menemuinya, pergi saja, aku mengizinkannya." Mata Mikoto melirik bak elang, Fugaku yang tidak peka malah tersenyum kecil kepada Naruto yang berwajah senang. Sasuke melirik ayahnya dan Naruto secara bergantian. Sedangkan Shion tertawa nista di dalam hati melihat situasi ini. Ino pun tersenyum menyeringai akan kelakuan sang adik.

"Bukannya kau lebih baik menyimpan energimu untuk kembali bertugas," ujar Sasuke membuat Itachi berhenti menegak air dalam gelasnya. Ia menelan cepat air itu, ingin memastikan pendengarannya. Dan bisa ia lihat mata kelam dan biru saling melirik tajam. Obito menggelengkan kepala melihat tingkah dua manusia yang siap membalikkan meja makan ini, melihat aura permusuhan itu.

Shion menyuap makananya untuk terakhir kali, tidak bisa menahan kesenagan dirinya sendiri. "Sasuke, jangan terlalu keras dengan Naruto. Biar bagaimanapun Temujin orang terdekatnya," ujar Itachi menatap serius, ingin melihat respon Sasuke.

Tatapan sinis diberikan, oke positif, adiknya memang tidak menyukai hubungan Naruto dan kekasihnya. Tidak perlu memancing sampai keakarnya untuk mengetahui pikiran Sasuke. Itachi punya cara tersendiri untuk adiknya itu.

 **TBC**

 **Yo, chapter lima updet XD suka? Yang minta pertemuan Temujin sudah terlaksana. Di sini memang lebih intens antara Temujin dan Naruto #DicidoriSasuke**

 **Di ucapkan terima kasih banyak untuk yang mereview yah** **dan suportnya**

 **Salam Naruki**


	6. Chapter 6 Kecurigaan

**Dark Sun**

 **By**

 **KucikiNaruki-chan**

 **Disclaimer : Naruto Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Rate : M**

 **Genre : Drama, fantasy, friendship, family, hurt/comport**

 **Fairing : SasuFemNaru**

Chapter : Kecurigaan

Mata langit memerhatikan beberapa berkas yang diberikan kepadanya. Neji menatap gadis yang serius melihat hasil pekerjaannya. Sebuah berkas di letakkan, kali ini giliran sang foto yang menjadi sasaran.

"Itu kudapatkan ketika berada di pelabuhan," kata Neji dengan mata yang belum beranjak dari Naruto. "Kemungkinan memang ada orang dalam yang terlibat."

Naruto _smirk,_ hal itupun tiada luput dari dua pria yang ada di dalam ruangan ini. Yah, di _single_ sofa ruangan ini sedang duduk Kiba Inuzuka. Neji bahkan heran kenapa _being dog_ itu mengikuti dirinya. Naruto sendiri berusaha biasa ketika melihatnya di belakang Neji tadi.

Yeah, sepertinya dia dicurigai pemuda itu. "Mereka licik juga,yah? Kemungkinan dia sengaja meninggalkan mayat ini," Neji diam mendengarnya. Memang aneh, jika mereka meninggalkan barang bukti sebesar itu. Jika benar kecurigaan mereka selama ini, seharusnya tak semencolok ini jejak mereka.

"Yah, mereka ingin mengalihkan perhatian. Agar kita fokus disatu tempat dan mayat itu," cetus Kiba menyandarkan tubuh. "Mungkin dia takut dengan endusanku," kekeh Kiba diakhir kalimat.

Bibir Naruto ikut miring, melihat cara Kiba mengucapkannya. Terlepas dari kelakuan Kiba terhadapnya sekarang, Naruto tidak menapik dia pria yang menyenangkan. Neji melirik temannya, dia mendecih kecil karena ucapannya didahului.

"Kenapa kau menatap demikian? _Long hair?_ " tanya Kiba dengan mencebik.

"Kau mengganggu, kenapa kau tidak pergi saja?" kata Neji dingin. Mendengarnya Kiba mencebik, bilang saja kauingin berduaan dengan Naruto.

"Kenapa? Aku ikut andil dalam kasus ini," beo Kiba santai. Tidak mengidahkan mata dingin Hyuuga itu ingin mengulitinya.

"Biarkan saja Hyuuga-san, sepertinya Kiba ingin menyelidiki sesuatu," kata Naruto sambil memerhatikan foto-foto itu dengan seksama kembali. Kiba hening, dia melirik Naruto yang terlihat santai di meja kerjanya. Apa dia tahu aku mencurigainya?

"Semenjak kapan dia senang dibagian seperti ini? Dia sukanya mengendus saja," ejek Neji yang dihadiahi umpatan dari Kiba. Naruto tidak menghiraukan perang mata di antara pria itu. Dia sedang mengamati berkas yang terlihat janggal dipikirannya.

"Kiba, apa Sasuke ada di ruangannya saat ini?" tanya Naruto melihat pria yang masih memberikan tatapan permusuhan kepada temannya.

"Aku rasa dia masih di luar, mungkin sehabis makan siang dia kembali," terang Kiba melihat Sasuke yang keluar ruangan kerjannya. Pria itu bahkan mengemudikan mobil entah hendak ke mana. Shikamaru ada bersamanya.

"Baiklah, Aku ke ruanganku dulu, Naruto." Neji beranjak, membuat Naruto menaruh beberapa berkasnya. Ia mengiringi langkah Neji yang terlihat masih ingin bersamanya.

"Jika ada yang janggal, beritahu aku Hyuuga-san." Neji mengangguk mendengarnya.

"Hm, Naruto," kata Neji menjeda langkahnya. "Sebaiknya kau panggil aku Neji saja, bisa?" Naruto terdiam, ia tersenyum kecil dengan anggukkan persetujuan. "Dan yang di sana, kenapa kau tidak ikut keluar?"

"Aku?" Kiba berlagak bodoh. "Apa urusanmu?" Neji mendecih sinis mendengarnya. Ia ingin menghantam kepala Kiba saat ini juga.

"Telepon aku jika dia berbuat macam-macam, Naruto," kata Neji menatap serius ke langit indah sang gadis.

"Tutup mulutmu, _white eye._ " Neji menyeringai, meledek Kiba sebelum beranjak ke luar.

Senyum Naruto menghilang ketika Neji lenyap, sekarang perhatiannya kepada Kiba. "Dan, apa alasanmu berlaku demikian?" Naruto menghampiri Kiba yang masih menatap lurus. Seakan tiada mau menatap dirinya.

"Bagaimana bisa kau melakukan hal itu?" tanya Kiba ambigu. Naruto mengangkat bahu ringan, ia mengerti arah pembicaraan ini. "Apa kau tidak takut jika hal ini kuberitahukan kepada Sasuke?" Manik coklat melirik tajam kepada Naruto.

"Dan kenapa tidak kau lakukan dari kemarin?" Bibir Naruto tersenyum, dan Kiba membisu.

Itulah yang menjadi perkaranya. Kiba seakan tak bisa berucap akan masalah ini kepada tuannya itu, Sasuke. Padahal hal ini tiada pernah terjadi, sebelum kedatangan gadis ini di antara mereka. Ingin ia bertanya, gadis itu apa? Namun bibirnya bungkam ketika menatap manik langitnya. Seakan tatapan itu berkata kepadanya. _Diamlah._ Dan dia pun membisu.

"Aku merasa aneh karena dirimu… tertarik, seperti itu…" akui Kiba mengiringi langkah Naruto ke meja kerjanya kembali dengan mata.

"Kau suka kepadaku?" Goda Naruto membuat pipi Kiba sedikit memerah karena senyum manisnya.

"Bukan tertarik seperti itu, Naruto," kata Kiba mengerang di tempat. Naruto menaikkan satu alisnya, melihat pria itu salah tingkah.

"Kau sungguh tidak ingin menjelaskan kejadian waktu itu kepadaku?" tanya Kiba menghempaskan diri ke punggung sofa. Naruto hanya diam, perlahan ia memberikan senyum hangat yang membuat Kiba terhenyak. Lagi Kiba hanya bisa mematung, karena gadis itu.

Kiba bodoh, apa yang terjadi padamu? Kenapa sulit untuk membantahi keterdiaman Naruto itu? Padahal dia bukan tipe orang yang suka diam ketika tidak mendapatkan jawaban.

"Sudah puas menatapku?" kata Naruto menumpuk berkas-berkasnya. Foto-foto itu ia masukkan ke dalam laci dan menguncinya. Kiba tiada bergeming, matanya terus mengiringi langkah Naruto yang menghampirinya. "Ayo makan siang."

Naruto beranjak, Kiba hanya menghela napas karenanya. Pria itu berada di belakang Naruto, entah kenapa otaknya tiada lelah untuk memikirkan keanehan terhadap dirinya karena orang di hadapannya. Naruto sendiri merasakan kebingunan Kiba karena dirinya, ia hanya bisa menipiskan bibir karenanya.

Mereka melangkah ke kafe di sebrang jalan, Kiba merapatkan jaketnya ketika memasukinya. Para perempuan melirik melihat wajah serta postur tegapnya. Kiba sendiri bukan orang jelek, kulit eksotisnya menjadi daya tarik sendiri baginya.

"Itu Sasuke," kata Sasuke menyenggol bahu Naruto.

"Terus?" beo Naruto santai. Ia melenggang ke konter pemesanan langsung. Kiba menggelengkan kepalanya, sepertinya mereka berdua lagi tidak akur. Mata Sasuke menemukan Kiba, _being dog_ itu mengangguk kecil dengannya.

Kiba mendekat, ia melirik Shikamaru yang menyantap makanannya. Mata kuaci melirik temannya yang melirik ke samping, lalu diikuti hal itu. Di sana Naruto sedang melihat menu-menu. Alis Shikamaru melirik kedua temannya yang tercuri karena gadis pirang tersebut.

"Kenapa kau tidak menemani dia," kata Sasuke datar. Tangan mengambil gelasnya, menyesap jus tomatnya. Kiba mengejap, entah kenapa ia merasa tidak enak mendengar penuturan tersebut.

"Dia sedang memesan," terang Kiba.

"Dan kau tidak?" Mata kelam Sasuke melirik abdi setiannya. Shikamaru mengerut dalam melihat kelakuan Sasuke. Apa pria ini sadar ia sedang sinis?

"Kiba," panggil Naruto dengan kepala mengangguk. Pria Inuzuka dilema, dilain sisi ia tak bisa mengacuhkan Sasuke, begitupun dengan Naruto. Ada apa dengan dirinya, acuhkan saja gadis itu, dan diam di samping Sasuke, Kiba, batinnya meringis.

Kiba menghampiri, diambil satu napan di tangan Naruto. "Hm, kita di sana saja, yah?" pinta Kiba meringis karena merasakan tatapan menusuk Sasuke. Naruto melirik ke arah tujuan, mata langit merolling ketika bersinggungan dengan pria Uchiha.

"Oke, dan hentikan tampang hendak menangismu itu," kata Naruto mencebik. Kiba mengerut dalam mendengarnya, tidak terima.

Naruto melangkah diekori Kiba. Sasuke hanya diam ketika gadis itu menghempaskan diri di kursi sebelahnya. Kiba menyeruput minumnya, Naruto hanya menggeleng kepala melihat keantusiasan pria itu.

Naruto tiada kata, meski dia merasakan manik kelam itu meliriknya. Dengan santai ia menyantap sandwich miliknya. Dalam selama mengunyahnya, mata Kiba memerhatikan dua orang tersebut. Entah kenapa ia tidak suka keheningan Naruto dan Sasuke itu.

"Oh yah, Naruto, kau mencari Sasuke tadi, kan?" kata Kiba membuat Naruto tersedak, sedangkan Sasuke santai menikmati jusnya. Meski mata kelam itu melirik sang gadis sesaat.

Naruto menyeruput jus jeruknya, melirik tajam Kiba yang nyengir lebar. "Yah, nanti saja," jelas Naruto menikmati makan siangnya kembali. Sasuke hening, entah kenapa hal demikian membuatnya tidak nyaman. Naruto meringis, memegangi perutnya.

Sasuke mengerut dalam ketika raut wajah Naruto memucat. "Kau kenapa, Naruto?" Alis Sasuke menungkik tajam mendengar Kiba. Kepekaan Kiba terhadap Naruto membuatnya aneh, belum pernah Kiba sepeka demikian terhadap seseorang. Kecuali dirinya.

Semenjak perburuan pertama kali antara Naruto dan Kiba, Sasuke sudah merasakan keanehan terhadap abdi setianya. Ini terlihat rumit, seakan pria itu berlaku mematuhi Naruto. Ada apa dengannya?

"Tidak, hanya sedikit sakit saja." Naruto berusaha biasa ketika tatonya terasa menyengat. Ada apalagi? Hal ini semakin sering terjadi ketika ia tiba di kerajaan Uchiha. Mata Naruto melirik Sasuke, sedetik mereka berdua diam, menatap satu sama lain.

"Apa kau sedang marah?" tanya Naruto sarkasme. Nara dan Inuzuka hening, melihat rahang mengeras Naruto. Sasuke menatap dingin, entah kenapa ia tidak bisa menjawab. Perkataan Naruto seakan menyindir dirinya yang dari kemarin merasa kesal.

"Untuk apa?" bibir tipis menyanjung sinis. Naruto meradang, entah kenapa dari kemarin ia menahan kesal karena kesinisan pria ini kepadanya.

"Kau terlihat seperti itu," ejek Naruto melirik sinis. Sasuke menghela napas, ia memejam sesaat. Naruto tidak mau peduli, dia sendiri yang meminta kemarahannya.

"Apa yang ingin kau bicarakan?" Naruto berhenti menguyah, matanya melirik kedua teman Sasuke yang memerhatikan mereka dalam diam. Kiba menunduk, Shikamaru menguap malas setelah menyelesaikan makannya.

"Sasuke, aku duluan," Shikamaru berdiri, Kiba yang melihat itu terburu. Naruto menatap aneh akan tingkahnya.

"Tunggu aku Shikamaru," kejar Kiba disela menyesap minumnya. "Aku duluan, yah." Kiba mengekor, menyusul temannya sebelum Naruto hendak membuka bibirnya.

Sasuke melirik dua temannya, dia tahu Kiba merasa canggung di antara mereka. Sekarang giliran Naruto yang merasa risih ditinggalkan seperti ini. "Katakan, mereka sudah pergi," pinta Sasuke.

Naruto menyeringai, melihat kepekaan Sasuke terhadap dirinya. "Tatomu, apa pernah terasa aneh?" bisik Naruto mendapat perhatian Sasuke. Punggung pria ini menegak, ia tidak menyangka hal ini akan dibahas.

"Seperti apa misalnya?" Selidik Sasuke menatap curiga mendengar pertanyaan itu. Kenapa gadis ini bisa tahu jika tatonya bisa bereaksi. Bahkan para Uchiha tidak tahu jika tanda lahirnya ini seperti demikian.

Naruto menelan ludah, dia menyadari sudah salah memilih pembendaharaan kata. "Apa yang kau sembunyikan?" desis Sasuke melihat keterdiaman Naruto.

"Ikuti aku." Naruto beranjak, sepertinya ia harus berterus terang kali ini. Sasuke masih diam, membuat Naruto membalikkan tubuh menatapnya. "Kau ingin tahu, kan? Ayo kalau begitu."

Langkah Naruto terasa berat, napasnya terengah ketika dirasa perutnya bertambah nyeri. Dari awal dia sudah merasa curiga akan reaksi tanda lahirnya ini. Hal demikian semakin menjadi atas keterdiaman Sasuke kepadanya. Naruto hanya tidak tahu harus menerima kenyataan ini.

Alis Sasuke mengerut ketika Naruto bukannya ke pintu keluar, melainkan ke arah toilet kafe. Namun ia memilih bungkam. Mata Naruto melirik sekitar, ketika merasa aman ditariknya lengah Sasuke.

Pria ini diam, menatap Naruto tajam. Mereka berdua berada dalam toilet perempuan. "Kau ingin aku dibilang cabul? Ini toilet perempuan," desis Sasuke dingin.

Naruto memejamkan mata, tanpa kata ia membuka satu persatu kancing bajunya. "Apa yang kau lakukan?" Mata Sasuke mendelik marah. Naruto sudah tak menghiraukan, rasa nyeri di perutnya semakin menjadi.

"Lihat baik-baik," desis Naruto kepayahan. Kancing bajunya sudah terbuka sempurna, memperlihatkan tanktop berwarna putih. Sasuke diam, manik langit Naruto seakan memintanya memerhatikan.

Sasuke kaku di tempat, mata menatap tidak percaya. Perut Naruto dihiasi tato berbentuk matahari. Sasuke menelan ludah ketika melihat benda itu berwarna layaknya api. "Aku memiliki hal seperti dirimu."

Tangan Sasuke terangkat, tanpa sadar ia mendekatkan diri kepada Naruto. Jemari Sasuke membuat Naruto tersengat. Sebelah tangan Sasuke menarik ke luar pakaian dinasnya. Mata biru sudah memejam ketika telapak tangan pria ini menempel di perutnya, tatonya.

Pergelangan tangan Naruto diraih, gadis ini hanya bisa menyandar di bahu tegap Sasuke. Tatonya terasa menyakitkan sekali. Wajah Naruto bertamah memanas, ketika jemarinya dituntun memasuki area dalam Sasuke.

Jemari Naruto dituntun, bibir merah hanya bisa terbuka merasakan lekuk berotot pria ini. Sampai tiba ia bisa merasakan dingin yang begitu menyengat. Kepala Naruto menegadah, dia sudah berusaha mengontrol suhu tubuhnya yang semakin memanas.

Di sana Sasuke memejamkan mata, butiran keringat menghiasi keningnya. "Punyaku terasa menyakitkan juga," kata Sasuke menahan desahannya.

Tubuh diraup, tanpa kata lengan kekar menguasai Naruto. Gadis ini ingin menjauh, namun perasaan nyaman susah dihindari, tatonya mulai mendingin. Jemari Naruto meremas pinggul Sasuke yang berisikan tato, membuat pria ini mendesis, tatonya perlahan menghangat.

Sasuke menyenderkan diri ke dinding, membawa Naruto dalam serta. Kenapa dengan mereka? Kenapa keanehan terjadi satu sama lain. Sebelah tangan Naruto berada di dada Sasuke, menjadi penghalang agar tak semakin dekat.

Sasuke menurunkan dalaman Naruto, melihat itu sang gadis ingin menarik tangannya dari dalam baju Sasuke. Naruto menatap cepat, ketika tangannya ditahan. "Tatoku masih sakit," bisiknya serak.

Bibir terdiam, digigitnya keras bibir bawahnya. Sasuke sendiri tidak berbohong, tatonya bereaksi setelah Naruto menunjukkan punyanya. Dengan sekali hentak kembali tubuh Naruto merapat. "Sasuke," desis Naruto risih karena perlakuan pria ini.

"Jangan curang, ketika tandamu sudah normal." Mata kelam terbuka, menatap Naruto yang mengalihkan wajah.

"Kenapa bisa seperti ini?" bisik Naruto yang masih bisa didengar Sasuke.

"Aku tidak tahu." Naruto memejamkan mata mendengarnya, tanpa sadar ia merapatkan tubuh. Ia tidak tahu ada apa dengannya, suhu tubuh Sasuke mengundangnya. Kenapa ini sulit ditolak?

Jemari Naruto meremas bahu Sasuke di balik baju pria itu. Sasuke mengerang ketika Naruto merapatkan tubuh mereka. Dia tidak menapik ada kesenangan tersendiri karena kehangatan tubuh gadis ini. Dia butuh kehangatan ini, membuat tangannya semakin memeluk erat.

Naruto mencoba berhenti, namun nalurinya menjerit menginginkan perasaan ini. Tubuh Naruto menegang, siulet bayangan seseorang membuatnya menjauhkan tubuh.

Temujin

Sasuke terdiam ketika tubuh mereka berpisah, dengan Naruto yang menatap bingung. Dengan tergesah jemari lentik mengancingkan pakaiannya kembali. Manik kelam seakan menguliti Naruto. Dia salah besar menunjukkan tatonya kepada pria ini.

Naruto merasa bersalah kepada kekasihnya, ketika menyadari ia memeluk pria lain. Apa yang sedang kulakukan? Ringis Naruto merasa bersalah. Mereka berdua saling mencurigai karena keadaan ini. Sebenarnya kenapa ini?

 **Tbc**

 **Hola, chapter 6 updet.**

 **Seperti kata kalian, tato Naruto memang bereaksi kepada Sasuke.**

 **Di ucapkan terima kasih atas dukungannya yah ^_^ dukung terus karya saya yang lain.**

 **Salam Naruki**


	7. Chapter 7 Kecurigaan part 2

**Dark Sun**

 **By**

 **KucikiNaruki-chan**

 **::Disclaimer : Naruto Masashi Koshimoto::**

 **Rate : T**

 **::Genre : drama, fantasy, family, friendship, romance::**

 **::Warning : OOC, EYD, POV, AU, Typo's, FemNaru::**

 **:::Fairing : SasuFemNaru::**

Chapter 7 : Kecurigaan part 2

Sepasang mata kelam menatap dirinya di cermin. Benda yang menempel di tembok itu memantulkan seluruh tubuh yang bertelanjang dada. Mata elangnya melirik pinggul yang dihiasi tanda lahirnya, meraba pelan bagian tersebut.

Masih segar dalam ingatannya kejadian kemarin, dimana Naruto menunjukkan tandanya. Kepala menggeleng kecil, dengan segera menghampiri lemari pakaiannya. Meski mencoba biasa, nyatanya dia sungguh terusik dengan hal kemarin.

Naruto sendiri terlihat berbeda kepada Sasuke, entah kenapa mata langit itu seakan menghindarinya. Jika dia terlihat seakan mendesak gadis itu karena rasa keingintahuan, sebaiknya dia mulai menyelidiki latar belakang Naruto. Dia itu membawa keanehan di pandangan Sasuke setelah kehadirannya di sini.

Fugaku selaku di kerjaan Uchiha memerintahkan dirinya agar lebih cepat menangani kasus yang mulai tersebar di penduduk. Bahkan para aparat di beberapa provinsi Uchiha mulai mengunjungi kediaman raja mendengar desa-desu itu. Keamanan semakin diperkuat maupun di darat dan di laut sekarang. Sebenarnya seberapa lihai para musuhnya menipu mereka? Dia ini Sasuke Uchiha, belum pernah ada kasus yang tidak bisa diselaikan oleh dirinya.

Di bawah Mikoto mengalihkan perhatian melihat Sasuke menuruni tangga seakan terburu. "Sasuke..." tegur sang ratu yang melihat wajah kaku anaknya. Naruto mengunyah pelan mendengar nama itu, ia melirik di ekor matanya kepada Sasuke yang pamit kepada Mikoto. Dia tahu jika pria itu mewaspadainya sekarang.

"Dia mencurigaimu," bisik Shion yang melirik kepergian pria yang sudah menerima telepon entah dari siapa. Naruto merespon dengan bahu terangkat, bibirnya menyeringai kecil mendengar penuturan sang kakak.

"Itu lebih baik, tidak akan seru jika ini terus beralur lambat. Berikan satu jejak saja, kalau masih tidak bisa yah..." Ino dan Shion menatap Naruto yang terlihat mengejek diucapannya. Bahkan wajah tannya itu terlihat menyebalkan jika sudah bermain kata seperti demikian.

"Apa yang kalian bicarakan," kata Mikoto mendengar bisikkan yang tidak bisa didengar jelas olehnya.

"Hanya masalah kekasih Naruto, Uchiha-san." Mikoto tersenyum kecil mendengar penuturan Shion yang sedikit melukai hatinya.

"Oh, begitu." Tidak ada lagi percakapan. Bahkan Naruto menggeleng kecil dengan kelakuan usil Shion yang suka mempermainkan hati orang karena kekuatannya itu. Jika Shion diberi kesempatan, dia ingin juga seperti itu kepada Fugaku. Sayangnya pria tersebut berhati beku menyaingi kutub utara.

Orang yang bisa menjadi pendamping Uchiha sungguh berhati baja. Kehening yang diciptakan pria Uchiha sangat ampuh merusak suasana. Naruto sedikit memerah mengingat kelakuan beraninya kemarin. Pria itu bisa menggoda wanita manapun dengan kesempurnaannya.

##

Jika bukan karena Kiba yang terus menempel kepadanya, Naruto akan sangat risih berduaan dengan Sasuke di dalam hutan ini. Dia memancarkan aura membunuhnya, dikalangan para _humam phantom_ mungkin itulah tanda kekuatan seorang. Menggertak musuh dari radius yang jauh.

Kiba melirik Sasuke yang mengamati sekitar. _Being dog_ ini menyadari ada yang berbeda dari tuannya. Kalau boleh jujur hal demikian sudah mengintimidasinya meski sudah dalam wujud _beings_ -nya. Pria bersurai kelam melirik rekannya yang sedang menanti dirinya. Mereka tidak akan bertindak jika tak ada intruksi dari Sasuke.

Shikamaru tidak ada bersamanya, sang rusa sedang ia tugaskan bersama Neji di perbatasan laut. Gerakkan Kiba mendapatkan perhatian Sasuke, ia mendekat saat manik cokelat tua itu menatap penuh tanya. "Tetap bersama Naruto, kita akan berpisah dari sini." Kepala _being dog_ mengangguk, pandanganya melirik kepada Naruto yang membelakangi mereka.

Sasuke menghela napas sebelum berkata. "Naruto, kita akan melakukan penyelidikan." Gadis pirang membalik cepat mendengarnya, kaki yang menggunakan sepatu _boots_ sebetis melangkah mantap. "Kiba akan ada bersamamu." Melihat si kelam yang menatap demikian, hal itu tidak bisa tak membuatnya tercubit. Ada perhatian di sana, meski samar karena dinginya ekspresi sang pria.

"Baik," jawab Naruto tidak ingin berbasa-basi. Kiba yang menonton mereka entah kenapa ada rasa kesenangan tersendiri dalam dirinya. Bahkan _being dog_ itu merasa bingung, dan semakin merasa aneh saat ia yang tidak peduli dengan hal apapun mengurusi dua makhluk yang menemaninya sekarang.

Naruto mengelus tulang pipi Kiba, pria itu memejamkan mata menyambut dengan gelengan kecilnya. Sasuke hanya kembali diam menyaksikan rekannya demikian, sebaiknya dia mulai serius membahas masalah ini nanti kepada Kiba. Keakraban abdi setianya itu mulai tampak jelas saat Naruto pertama kali menjalankan tugas bersamanya.

Kiba merapak melihat Sasuke hendak bertrasformasi dalam _beings_ -nya. Kejadian begitu cepat dengan tercabiknya pakaian pria itu. Mata _being dog_ menatap sungkan _being wolf_ yang berdiri tegak. Bulu sehitam gagak mengingatkan pekatnya rambut Sasuke di mata mereka. Naruto hening melihat wujud ini kembali, mata kelam menjadi porosnya sekarang. Hitam itu menarik minatnya, membawa langkah meninggalkan Kiba yang terpaku.

"Hati-hati," hanya itu yang terucap. Sang gadis merasa aneh dengan perbuatannya. Aura Sasuke begitu mendominasi hutan, Kiba bahkan bisa yakin para _humam phantom_ bisa merasakan kekuatannya di dalam hutan ini. Perlahan Uchiha muda menurunkan dominasinya, meredakan kepekatan di area sekitar.

 _Being wolf_ mengaum kecil menanggapi ucapan Naruto, entah kenapa wujud Sasuke yang demikian selalu menarik nalurinya. Kiba menggeram, menyadarkan Naruto untuk segera berpisah. Mata safir melirik Sasuke yang masih menatapnya, ia menaki tubuh kiba yang merunduk ke tanah.

Anggukan sang _being dog_ sekaligus membawa kepergian Naruto darinya. Sasuke masih memerhatikan dua rekannya, memastikan keamanan dalam jarak pandangnya. Sasuke baru beranjak setelah tubuh Naruto dan Kiba di telan pepohonan hutan. Ia lalu melopat tangkas di celah rapatnya pepohonan besar.

Menyusuri bagian utara membuatnya semakin berhati-hati, Sasuke turun tangan sendiri melihat musuh mereka lihai dalam menghilangkan jejak. Merasakan ada pergerakkan dari arah samping laju Sasuke semakin menjadi membawa makhluk itu ke alam yang sedikit terbuka. Ternyata mereka dari tadi sudah diintai.

Merasa sudah saatnya pria itu menghentikan pergerakkan, Sasuke menjeda langkah. Manusia bertubuh pucat di hadapan Sasuke berhenti dengan tergesah. Terbukti ia melompat kebelakang saat _being wolf_ yang dikejar balik memotong langkahnya. Tanah terasa lemban, mereka berada di dekat sungai yang terdengar deras membelah kesunyian dalam hutan.

Taring mencuat memberikan gertakan kepada manusia dengan mata memincing bak ular. Ia terlihat bukan manusia pada umumnya. Pergerakkan kecil darinya membawa kewaspadaan dalam diri Sasuke. Pria Uchiha menyalak saat musuhnya menerjang ke arahnya begitu cepat. Bahkan tanah yang ia pakai tumpuan berlari mencelos karenanya. Melihatnya saja Sasuke yakin dia bukan manusia biasa.

Lengan pria berkulit pucat menghantam rahang Sasuke, diberikan cakaran yang menodai wajah bermata ular itu. Di sana bukan darah merah yang mengalir, melaikan hitam. Melihat lukanya, pria itu menyeringai seakan menilai Sasuke. Ia semakin bersemangat mengadu hantam tubuh mereka berdua.

Merasa dalam bahaya karena taring Sasuke sudah mengoyak satu lengannya, pria bertubuh tinggi mendesis melihat ketangkasan Uchiha muda dalam menghindari pukulan. Jangankan melukai tubuh pria itu, alih-alih dia yang mendapat cakaran serta gigitan. "Dasar serigala sialan," makinya mencekik leher Sasuke dengan erat.

Napas tersedat ketika tengorokkannya di belit, mata kelam memincing tajam karena sakit. Dengan keras di hentakkannya tubuh lawannya. Sang musuh meronta keras di bawah kungkungan Sasuke yang ingin menerkamnya buas. Aura mengancam semakin dirasakan ketika mulut itu mengincar kepalanya.

Sasuke tidak mau membuang kesempatan, diterkam sebelah tangan yang masih menahan kepalanya. Kesal dengan pria itu sang musuh menggunakan kedua kakinya untuk menendang keras. Meski terjatuh hal demikian bukan apa-apa, Sasuke kembali berdiri mematut mangsanya yang sedang terengah. Yang menjadi perhatian darah hitam yang menetes kental itu, sedikit menjijikan karena bau amisnya.

"Dasar kalian siluman tolol," mendengar ejekannya Sasuke tidak bergeming, matanya itu semakin awas dengan sekitarnya. "Apa kau tahu, ini hanya pengalihan." Suara tawa menggema di dalam hutan, sesaat Sasuke mencernanya.

'Naruto dan Kiba...' batin Sasuke menyadari sesuatu. Pria berambut keperakan semakin menyeringai menyadri gelagat lawannya.

"Yah, kami memang akan menghabis temanmu lebih dulu." Medengar kebenaran atas pemikirannya semakin membuat taring menajam, dahi _being wolf_ mengerut dalam karena marah. Sasuke khawatir jika sampai ada sesuatu yang menimpa kedua rekannya. Karena terburu ia menerjang kembali tubuh lawannya yang terkejut melihat reaksinya.

Sekali tarik leher tersebut putus, dengan keras dibuang kepala dengan mata membola itu. "Auunnggg." Lolongan panjang menggema di seluruh hutan, menyampaikan maksudnya kepada abdi setianya. Kiba yang mendengar hal demikian menghentikan langkah menyusuri bagian hutan. Naruto memerhatikannya, karena dia sendiri tidak terlalu mendengar hal demikian. Fokusnya memerhatikan sekitar mengintai musuh.

"Ada apa, Kiba?" tanya Naruto melihat Kiba melolong panjang setelahnya. Mata tajam melihat ke sisi hutan utara, tempat kepergian Sasuke. Bahu Naruto menegang menyadari ada masalah, apa Sasuke terluka batinya. Kiba kembali melolong panjang, entah apa yang sedang diperbuatnya. Suara itu sungguh menggema di hutan selatan, jika Naruto orang biasa ia akan merinding mendengar suara ini.

Tanpa memberi peringatan Kiba memutar haluan, dia hanya memberikan tatapan dari bahunya pada Naruto. Laju kaki memacu cepat, jemari hanya bisa mencengkram bulu halus Kiba sebagai pegangan. Suara gesekkan dedaunan terdengar jelas di telinga sensitif Kiba, dalam pikirannya hanya ingin bertemu Sasuke segera.

Di lain pihak Sasuke lega mendengar berita dari Kiba. Lolongan itu bukan suara yang tiada arti, hanya Sasuke dan Kiba yang mengerti satu sama lainnya. Mata kembali memerhatikan tubuh yang tergolek tanpa kepala. Ia sangat merasa janggal melihat yang tergolek tidak bernyawa ini. Sasuke sendiri akan membawa sang mayat. Pikirnya akan lebih baik jika meneliti makhluk ini sekalian.

Ia sendiri sadar masih ada yang mengintainya di balik pepohonan, namun Sasuke memilih tenang dalam menunggu kedua rekannya kemari. Selama musuhnya masih diam ia biarkan, sekarang Sasuke hanya akan menjaga mayat ini untuk dibawa ke markas pusat penelitian. Dia tidak boleh menghilangkan kesempatan.

Gesekkan ini tidak dimiliki satu orang, mungkin tiga atau lima dari kecepatannya. Setiap hentakkan itu ditangkap telinga _being wolf._ Helain daun yang terjatuh membuatnya menunggu sabar agar tidak gegabah. Lalu ia bergeser dan menerkam cepat lawan yang menyerang dari atas. Ganasnya ia mencabik musuh membuat para lawan geram menyaksikan temannya terkulai begitu cepat.

Geraman diberikan dengan mata menatap sekitar dengan memutari tempat kuasanya. Sasuke menjaga serangan itu kembali, sampai tiba ia dikembuli makhluk yang memiliki kulit serupa dengan dua mayat itu. Bau anyir menusuk hidung di setiap darah itu keluar akibat dicabik-cabik Sasuke. Seorang pria bersurai kelam dengan tubuh tabun menyenggol tubuhnya keras, kekuatan itu sanggup menindih _being wolf_ yang berukuran besar.

Tidak segang ibu jari yang gemuk itu mencengkik nadi di leher serigala, Sasuke mengerang sakit dengan titik lemahnya itu. Kaki belakang mengais-ngais tanah, pria itu semakin mencekik lehernya keras. Seakan hendak memutuskannya sekalian. Mata hitam semakin lemah dalam pandangan ketika rekan musuhnya mulai mengembuli dengan menahan kedua tangan dan kaki. Napas mulai tersengal karena pasokan oksigen mulai menipis dalam paru-paru.

Menyadri dua rekannya sedang kemari Sasuke mulai meronta, geraman lemah semakin terdengar keras seiring mata yang memerah itu. Yang pertama terpental adalah yang menahan kaki belakang, dua musuh yang menahan tangannya sedikit membulatkan mata melihatnya. Kaki belakang mulai mencengkram tanah, berdiri meski lengan itu masih mencekik lehernya.

Mendapati perlawanan Sasuke membuat mereka mulai panik. Tubuh being wolf mulai berdiri tegak membawa mereka dalam serta. Kaki belakang menumpu kuat di tanah, ia menerkam yang didepannya dengan membawa tubuh tabung yang masih menggelayuti lehernya. Melihat sang teman dicakar bahkan dikoyak tubuhnya membuat pria itu tidak bergeming. Fokusnya membuat lemah denyut nadi Sasuke, akibatnya pria ini masih terengah meski memberikan perlawanan.

Hantaman dibelakang membuat Sasuke terguling ke tanah bersama pria tabun. Yang melakukan adalah dua pria yang Sasuke tendang ke belakang tadi. "Pegangi keparat angkuh ini." Decihan dengan mata amarah membawa tubuhnya itu menginjak perut Sasuke. Ia menyeringai melihat manik merah sang Uchiha membulat menahan sakit.

Tendangan itu dilakukan berkali-kali, bahkan moncong Sasuke dibelenggu oleh sebuah besi yang menutupi hampir seluruh wajah serigalanya itu. Bukan main mereka merasa senang melihat uchiha muda demikian. Mereka memberikan tatapan rendah dengan _being wolf_ yang mengerang sakit. "Sekarang tinggal menunggu teman-tamanmu," ketusnya seakan bosan dengan suasana yang ada.

Tidak mau kalah, mata merah semakin memincing tajam. Harga diri terluka jika sampai ia mati di tangan cecenguk ini. Yang pertama dihempaskan si tabun yang masih memegang erat lehernya. Pergerkkan berutal itu membuat dua orang yang memegangi panik melihat hewan liar yang seakan hilang kendali. Mereka kewalahan dengan keberingasan Sasuke, cakaran bertubi mulai menghiasi di area tubuh lawannya.

Mendapati diri terbebas, dengan cepat Sasuke melepaskan besi yang mengekang mulutnya. Sedikit sulit dengan wujudnya yang ini. Mereka kesal melihat perbuatan Sasuke yang membuat hasil kerja mereka akan sia-sia. Kalah cepat besi itu sudah terlepas dan dilemparkan jauh oleh pria yang membawa amarah.

Kiba sudah berada beberapa meter dari Sasuke saat mendengar teriakkan keras dari hadapannya. Dia ngeri membayangkan apa yang dilakukan majikannya itu terhadap musuhnya. Naruto masih tenang dalam menanggapi sekitar, sampai tiba ia melihat mayat yang tercabik dengan potongan tubuh yang berserakkan.

Kiba terpaku melihat percikkan darah hitam disana sini, bau amis yang menyengat membuatnya mual. Yang didapati bernapas hanya serigala yang terengah pelan membelakangi mereka. Kiba sendiri takut mendekati Sasuke yang menguarkan aura membunuh yang masih kental. Naruto menuruni Kiba dengan lompatan, ia berlari kecil setelah mendarat dengan mulusnya.

 _Being dog,_ kalah cepat untuk mencegah gadis yang sudah menghampiri Sasuke. Naruto seakan tidak bergeming dengan potongan-potongan mayat itu. "Sasuke..." kata itu yang didengar Kiba. Naruto berdiri di sisi Sasuke, meminta perhatian pria yang masih ingin melenyapkan musuh yang sudah tergolek tak berdaya.

Sang safir terpaku melihat merahnya mata itu, meski ragu ia memberanikan diri memegang lengan Sasuke. Sentuhan itu seakan mampu mengusir kemarahan dalam diri, Naruto berhasil mendapatkan perhatian sang serigala. Mulut dengan taring menyalak itu dipenuhi darah hitam, ia bisa menyadari betapa beringasnya pria tersebut mengoyak musuhnya.

"Kau terluka," kata Naruto menatap goresan panjang di pipi Sasuke. Suara auman kecil mengalihkan safir untuk mengikuti pria itu. Kiba mendekat saat majikannya menatap dirinya, berbicara lewat telepati untuk mendekat.

Naruto memerhatikan mayat yang satu-satunya tidak dicerai beraikan semua anggota tubuhnya. Leher itu masih mengalirkan darah meski tidak sederas tadi. Kiba menulis sesuatu di tanah, sang gadis melihat untuk membacanya. Sasuke diam ketika Naruto menatapnya seakan enggan. Kiba akan membawa mayat itu bersamanya, dan ia akan dibawa Sasuke.

Sasuke mengaum kecil saat Naruto masih melirik Kiba, dia mau bersama pria itu saja. Kiba yang menyadari tampang gadis tersebut mau tidak mau terkekeh kecil dalam hati. Namun ia mengalihkan pandangan saat pikirannya dibaca Sasuke, takut pria itu menerkamnya. Salahnya sendiri lupa jika seluruh _inner_ terhubung dengan sang majikan sekarang.

##

Sampai di pusat penelitan Sasuke tidak istrihat lagi. Ia memerhatikan Ino yang meneliti dengan serius karena hal baru lagi. Jika Naruto berada di dalam ruangan ini, ia akan sangat bosan. Apa enaknya meniliti mayat hidup, tidak bisa diajak bicara.

Suara ketukkan mengalihkan Sasuke, Ino tidak peduli karena masih fokus. Melihat Kiba yang menyembul dari balik pintu, pria Uchiha menghampiri dengan mata bertanya. "Sasuke, sebaiknya kita tunggu di luar saja. Dan lagi, obati lukamu dulu. Naruto juga ingin bicara." Ino bisa mendengar kalimat akhir Kiba, dia kembali kepada penelitiannya lagi.

Naruto berada di sofa ruangan, ini tempat para aparat jika berkunjung untuk suatu hal. Bahu menegak ketika di lihat Sasuke masuk bersama Kiba. Tanpa kata ia duduk dihadapannya, dan diam menatap tajam. Ada apa dengannya? Batin Naruto kesal.

"Apa musuh yang kaulawan bisa menumbuhkan bagian tubuhnya saat kaupotong?" tanya Naruto terdengar sedikit kejam di telinga Kiba. Naruto sendiri sudah memperkirakan jawaban Sasuke, namu dia tetap bertanya karena hanya satu sampel yang menguatkan dugaanya. Yang dibawa mereka, selainnya sudah tidak terbentuk dan ditinggalkan dalam hutan.

"Iya, mereka langsung mati ketika kucabut kepalanya. Itu sedikit berbeda dengan musuh yang kemarin." Kepala Naruto dan Kiba mengangguk kecil, paham dengan keadaan musuh.

"Kita hanya bisa menunggu hasil Ino-chan," gumam Kiba pelan, ia melirik begitu ingat apa yang terjadi dengan Sasuke. "Sasuke, sebaiknya obati lukamu."

Sasuke tidak bergeming, dia heran Kiba membahas masalah kecil ini. Pria itu sendiri tahu hal demikian akan sembuh dengan cepat. "Ino-chan sedang sibuk, jadi Naruto saja yang mengobati," putusnya seenak saja.

"Hei," teriak Naruto kecil, dia berdehem ketika mendapati alis Sasuke mengerut terganggu. Ia beranjak, dengan kesal menjauh dari dua pria itu.

"Kenapa usil begitu, Kiba," terang Sasuke seakan menegur sikap bawahanya. Inuzuka hanya cengegesan, ia beranjak sambil membawa takut karena suasana hati majikannya. Naruto kembali dengan kotak P3K, ia masih terlihat sebal.

"Jangan hiraukan Kiba, taruh saja di sana." Tunjuk Sasuke dengan gelengan kepala. Naruto menurut, menaruh kota obat di meja. Sasuke memerhatikan saja sang gadis duduk di sampingnya, terlalu malas untuk buka suara.

Jemari itu sibuk di sana, Naruto sadar Sasuke sedang mematut dirinya. "Kau terlihat biasa saja," beo Sasuke memancing reaksi Naruto. Yang ditegur tidak peduli, ia menorehkan kapas yang sudah dioles antisevtik. Pipi yang perih karena obat tidak mengalihkan mata Sasuke, "apa kau sudah terbiasa melihat hal yang seperti demikian," serunya kembali.

Jemari yang akan memasang handsaplash terhenti, menatap hitamnya langit malam Sasuke. "Penasaran? Kenapa tidak kau cari tahu sendiri?" tantang Naruto memasangkan benda itu. Melihat ketidakpedulian membuat Sasuke menelusupkan tangannya ke dalam baju Naruto. Rasa dinginya kulit tersebut menjadi sengatan di permukaan kulit tan.

"Sungguh boleh...," kata Sasuke menghentakkan tubuh Naruto ke sofa. Naruto masih sedikit terkejut, ia bahkan diam saat bajunya disingkap sebagian dada oleh pria itu. Melihat perut datar sedikit mengusik naluri, Sasuke mencoba fokus dengan titik pusar yang dihiasi tato. Naruto berontak mendapati kesadaran, dan pria itu sigap menahan pergerakkannya. "Diam," desis Sasuke memperingatkan.

"Kalian sedang apa," suara Ino mengalihkan mereka berdua. Sasuke mendapati tatapan tajam karena perbuatannya itu.

 **TBC**

 **Dasar Ino pengganggu xD**

 **Hallo, jumpa lagi ^^ semoga menikmati chapter ini, yah. Masalah ini memang akan dibagi sampai kebeberapa chapter, jadi masalahnya akan semakin terlihat dan berpusat. Agak capek mengetik karena panjang.**

 **Untuk kalian terima kasih sudah memberikan review dan membaca. Terus dukung cerita ini dan lainnya, terima kasih...**

Salam Naruki...


End file.
